Hell's Archangel
by Joji Sada
Summary: Harry sits alone on his birthday, battered and bruised. A horror of a twisted past and manipulated terrors that sent one young man to the brink of an unbelievable existence that was no more near reality than it was a peaceful death. Slash. Summary inside.
1. No Longer Harry

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N:** There is going to be changes with Harry's personality and such. This is unbeta'd, though I have two wonderful betas, I was trying to make deadline. I have a few chapters written so expect updates soon. I will explain more about Harry in my next Author's note so I don't give anything away. Enjoy.

**Summary:** _Harry sits alone on his birthday, battered and bruised. A horror of a twisted past and minipulated terrors that sent one young man to the brink of an unbelievable existence that was no more near reality than it was a peaceful death. He stared unseeingly at a spot on the wall, his lip bleeding and abused as he fought to hold in the screams. He began rocking slowly back and forth and dropped his head to his knees. This is a Dark fic with Light Side bashing. Features a HalfVeela/HalfVamp Harry. It has suprises on a world of overused but endearing predestined mate stories. I hope everyone enjoys the story and reviews. Rating may go up with future chapters. I specifically have not listed the pairings in the story because it would ruin a few tricks I have up my sleeve for this story. Enjoy. _

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

The clock struck midnight with a flurry of owls flying thru an open window. The sight fell on the unseeing eyes of the only person in the tiny second bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive.

Curled up in the corner, a young emerald eyed man's body was writhing in pain. It was all he could do not to scream as the burning in his stomach increased ten fold. The time was nearly one AM now and the pain grew steadily worse.

He stared unseeingly at a spot on the wall, his lip bleeding and abused as he fought to hold in the screams. It would serve no purpose to wake the Dursleys. He began rocking slowly back and forth and dropped his head to his knees. A soft murmur could be heard but it was faint. His low, pain filled voice soothed over himself as he sang.  
_  
Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess  
_  
The loss of Sirius had been a big one but he was so close to wishing to go through that again if it meant the pain would go away…almost. To Harry, it just seemed to prove that he may not live out the night.  
_  
I try to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
_  
Why was this happening to him? Why was he such a _'freak?'_ Thought after thought flared in his subconscious but the wall he stared at held no answers. He just wanted to be somewhere safe. Somewhere that he would be loved. With that thought, he passed into sweet oblivion as one final letter arrived; baring the name of one Harry James Potter.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

The morning rose slowly in comparison to Harry. He had been awake for hours; passing out only for an hour or so. There was no rest for the wicked. The owls had long since left; except one. It had dropped a letter in his lap and he could not bring himself to open it. The name on the front was his but different; added.  
_  
To: Harry James Potter -Black-Malfoy.  
_  
His life could never be easy, could it? But staring at it for hours on end would bring nothing; it was time to open the parchment.  
_  
Dearest Harry, _

If you are reading this then we have passed on. The contents of the letter may be overwhelming but you deserve the truth, as the changes you will go thru may be frightening.

Firstly, Lily and I are not your biological parents. We love you from the bottoms of our hearts. It pains me to write this, I can see you giggling just a few feet away from me. You look so carefree and your sliver eyes are magnificent.

Lily always was proficient in charms. By this time tomorrow, you will resemble me. I'm sorry about the hair. The black waves in your strawberry blonde hair and the contrasting silver of your eyes will be forever hidden until all threat has passed.

Your true parents loved you but it was too dangerous for them to keep you. I hope you will learn to forgive them for giving you up.

Secondly, Albus Dumbledore should never be trusted. Most likely, our deaths will be his fault. He turned your parents in and I saw the results. The bloodied forms as they took their punishment from both sides.

That's right Harry, your father's were, or are, Death Eaters. I am almost positive you have met them by now. Lily is not marked but I am. . I, too, blindly followed Dumbledore for **years** and I ended up in more danger. Voldemort will take care of you, if you let him. Dumbledore will cost you your life and deny your true heritage. Please do not follow blindly. Talk to Snape, yes we've became friends, and he can help you.

What I have yet to tell you, but you have probably already guessed is that you have **two** fathers. It is a rare occurrence for male pregnancies. They were so proud of you; their little miracle. Sirius, good ole' Padfoot, was your 'mother.' Lucius Malfoy is your other father. More likely than not, his mind was tampered with so his memories of you are skewed. Do **not** let that stop you from having a relationship with him. Also, do not begrudge Sirius. He remembers you well but is cursed, by Dumbledore, as to never tell you the truth.

Today should be your 16th birthday. The day you will come into your inheritance. I am positive Dumbledore has not informed you of this development but I assure you that he was well informed.

The Blacks are a dark, and proud, Pureblood family. However, there is more than meets the eye. Sirius had an unfortunate accident in the Forbidden forest one night. He had been unable to accompany Moony, Wormtail, and I for the monthly run. It was detention for something or other. Well, we had gotten into a fight with some of the creatures and only Peter managed to return. Sirius came looking for us, in human form. It was dawn so he knew we had all changed back. He had almost found us when he was attacked. A **vampire** drank his blood, and for one reason or another, decided to change him. From that point on, he needed weekly fills of blood.

Essentially, you are part Vampire. You will need blood twice a month to sustain your life. There is a downside; only your mate can provide the blood. Your body will remain strong for **6 months**. After the first three months, your body will require you to obtain blood from full blooded family members at least twice a week. If you have **not** found your vampiric mate within the six month limit, your magic will start destroying your body and your blood will thin to nothing.

Your skin will pale only sightly and your canines will grow. Your teeth will retract until your mate is near. When that happens, you will then sense your mate.

Lucius was a different story. His family is Pureblood; but not as clean as he proclaims. It is a well hidden secret, that I only found out from Sirius so I could warn you that he is a full blooded Veela. It just so happened that Padfoot was his mate. Talk about Ironic.

As I am sure the school **still** teaches nothing on Veelas, here is an added bit of what you will go thru.

1) You will grow beautiful wings. They have razor sharp tips and will come out if you are extremely angry or your mate is upset. They will also help you find your mate. If your wings are White or Blue with a black shimmer, then your mate is a pure heart; a wizard of the light and around your age. If, and I believe this to be true, your wings are black with red tips, or green with silver tips, your mate has done wrongs in the past and is older than you.

2) The charms Lily and I have placed on you will fade. You will see those brilliant eyes I have come to love and the true face of your parents.

3) You will have the urge to find your mate. You will have **3 months** to track him or her down. If that three months passes and you have yet to find your mate, your sanity will wane and eventually drive you to death but you will be able to survive until the **6 month mark** because of the blood supply. With your parents Veela and Vampire blood, your body will manage to hold on but it cannot be taken for granted.

I say none of this to scare you. It is quite the opposite. I know you must have many questions but as I am not there I will try to head off the ones I can think of.

Because you are naturally born into both heritages, you will have two mates. Do not worry; your mates will accept each other and you will love them both equally. I do not know if you have been told, but it is okay if you are gay. Your mates may either be male or female, you will love them regardless.

I must go. It is time I tucked you into bed. Tomorrow will be a trying day. I Love You my son. Regardless of your blood, choices, or life, I am and always will be, so proud of you. Enjoy every minute you have.

Harry, this is Lily. You are so adorable and I wish I could see you now. I, too, will always be proud of you. One last thing: This letter will take you to your father, Lucius, if you just trust it to take you somewhere safe. All you need to do is believe. No worries, if his memories have been altered, they shall be rectified when you show up.

By now the charms are gone and your wings are in full span. Believe, my son, and remember we are with you. Please do not begrudge them.

Wishing you all the love and luck,  
James and Lily Potter

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

With the letter came his original birth certificate.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Child's Birth Name: **Ryider Kiernnan Malfoy-Black**  
Sex: **Male**  
Adoptive Name: **Harry James Potter**

Birth Mother(s): ---  
Birth Father(s): **Lucius Kiernan Malfoy  
****Siruis Wesley Black**

Adoptive Mother(s): **Lily Rochelle Evans-Potter**  
Adoptive Father(s): **James Adam Potter**

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Holding both papers in his shaking hands, Harry shamelessly let the tears fall for everything he had learned. His life had been a lie. He had been abused for a _'Blood Protection'_ that had never been existed. Dumbledore had known all along and let it happen. It was time to set his life straight.

Still clutching the parchment, he let his eyes drift closed and wished for a safe place with his only remaining father. In a whirl of movements, Harry - no, Ryider - found himself at the feet of one shocked Lucius Malfoy.**  
**


	2. Family Curses

**Disclaimer:** don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N:** Harry will be referred to as Ryider more often than not. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. Yes, answers will be coming to explain why Lucius acts the way he does in this chapter. Please be understanding. I hope everyone is enjoying this and reviewing. Happy Reading.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Ryider scurried back as fast as he could into the corner. His wings curled around his prone form. He believed his 'mom' enough to get there but he truly thought he ad lost his mind when he appeared at Lucius Malfoy's feet.

This was the man who had tried to kill him not a few months before; a man who was marked by the mad man after his life. But this man was also his father.

His hands trembled as he worried why the other man had yet to make a move. Why wasn't he saying anything? Or at least trying to kill him. Slowly, his wings came together behind his back, as he didn't know how to retract them.

There, standing in the same spot as when he had arrived, was the blonde aristocrat. He watched the blonde lean down to pick up the letters he didn't know he had dropped. The normally emotionless face scrunched into sadness and shock. Every emotion flickered across the face but Rider still refused to relent in his position before he knew the man's intentions.

"Ryider?" Lucius stared in awe at the young man in front of him. There was no resemblance to Harry Potter. He only knew because the letter still grasped in his hands. "You were dead. They killed you."

"…" Harry remained quiet. He was scared shitless. This was too much to take in. Then, on top of that, Lucius-no, father- was being kind to him.

Lucius stepped forward slowly. This was his other son. The one he believed was dead for the better part of 16 years. Though he would admit it to no one, he had longed to know how his son would have turned out; how he would have looked.

"Ryider, Harry, please look at me." Harry raised his head to look straight into his father's grayish blue eyes. "You have beautiful eyes." Lucius held his arms open to Ryider hoping the boy would come to him. "Please…"

The final plea broke all of Harry's remaining resolve. He broke down into tears and cautiously moved to his dad. Warm arms wrapped around him and held him as he cried. He had a family. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he would follow them. He was not going to let the past hinder him if it meant he would get some answers and finally be told the truth.

Ryider buried his head in Lucius' robes and sobbed. There was nothing to hold back if the man was willing to accept him.

"You look handsome my young son. Blonde locks down to the middle of your back with black highlights and tips of your dad. True silver eyes to rival that of the moonlight. Stand up for me." He nudged Ryider into a standing position. "Let me see your wings."

Harry turned around and brought his wings to a full span. He still did not know what color they were or what they looked like because since they had come out it had been chaos. When he turned back around, he found himself face to face with a full length mirror and his father, who alas had blue wings with silver feather tips. They were radiated eloquence that only a Malfoy could have.

Lucius gasped when he saw the beauty of his son as well as the wings. They were a rarity that had not been seen in centuries. One wing was black with red tips. An emerald shimmer layered the black so softly that it added and effect of illusion but not overly. The other wing was the exact opposite. A vibrant, blood red with black tips. As the other wing, an emerald shimmer over the black. The wings were a complimentary contrast to his skin. Pale, as if he had never seen the sun.

Harry was starting to become unnerved as his 'new' father just stared at him without saying anything. He was already freaking out and now his dad was ogling him. Ok, so that was a little of a stretch but he wanted answers.

He turned to face Lucius, effectively pulling the man out of his own mind. "Could we discuss some of what has happened to me…sir?"

"As you wish." Lucius retracted his wings and went to put his shirt back on, until Ryider's timid voice stopped him.

"Could we start with how you managed to take in your wings? Please, sir, could you tell me how you did that?" Ryider dropped his eyes back to the floor, finding it very interesting all of a sudden.

"Look at me," He waited for their eyes to meet before continuing. "Close your eyes and imagine your back without the wings. It will be a little painful but just keeping thinking about the outcome and ignore the pain." It took a couple of tries but Harry's wings finally retracted. Harry collapsed from the exhaustion and pain.

"I think we should save that discussion for tomorrow." When Harry looked like he was about to protest, he put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I promise to provide you with all the answers I can but right now we are both exhausted and overwhelmed. When you wake in the morning I will have a house elf bring you down so we may continue this. Is that acceptable?" He looked down at his son and smiled, yes smiled, when the only response he received was Harry burrowing against his shirt.

He took the young man up to one of the spare rooms and laid him down on the bed. Watching the boy burrow right in to the warmth, he quietly called a house elf. "Zippy,"

A quiet pop was heard before a tiny little house elf bowed to its master. "Master called?"

"Yes, Zippy, I would like you to alert me when my quest awakens. Make sure he is comfortable and I want only you to take care of him. Tell no one he is here, including Draco, and allow no harm to come to him. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." He walked to the bed and kissed Ryider's forehead then whispered, "Goodnight, son." With that he left and made his way to his room for a disturbed and restless sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ryider woke in the comfort of his own bed, or so he thought. It felt of nothing similar to the rocky mattress he slept on at the Dursley's; this was eloquently soft. When his mind finally caught up with his body, he panicked. He shot from the bed as though it was a fiery hell pit and hurtled himself into the corner. Ever since his troubling, and non existent childhood, he had believed that if he made himself smaller and huddled in the corner then he could escape the evil just outside the hall.

Wings ripped from his back from sheer panic and tears of terror, pain, and shame (though he was unsure exactly why it was that last emotion) fell down his face. His head was buried deeply in his lap and he could feel the beaded blood rolling unchecked down his bare back from the hasty withdrawal of the wings he could not control.

He never hard the house elf pop in and out or his father open the door on the ghastly sight. He didn't hear anything more than the blood drops hitting the floor. It was only when warm arms encircled and comforted him, which had never been present before, did the panicking slow to a troubled stop and rational reality took hold.

"Calm down, I have you. Can you tell me why you panicked?" Lucius voice was melodic to his ears.

Regardless to what the world at large saw or believed, Lucius was far from a monster, or heartless bastard, with Draco, and now Ryider.

Ryider shook his head slowly and relaxed into the embrace. He could feel Lucius' hands on his back as the quiet voice continued to soothe him. "Ryider, remember last night? I need you to take in your wings so the bleeding will stop. Trust me."

Harry had only trusted one person, completely, in his life and that man despised him. Everyday those onyx eyes stared him down with silent contempt and the acidic tongue cut deeply thru him.

Trust was a hardship with him but, despite the past, he felt he could trust **this** man. A man whom, by blood, was **his** father.

Slowly the wings retracted and the skin stitched seamlessly over the wounds. Lucius helped his son to his feet and into the adjoining bathroom. They _both_ needed to clean up.

Ryider looked up to see his father's crimson stained shirt and looked directly back down. He mumbled an apology while trying to stop the fear swirling uncomfortably inside his skin. After a few minutes, with no slap or reprimand, he looked up slowly; only to find the man looking strangely at him.

"You don't need to be sorry. You are more important." The voice was firm but kind.

Harry expected that his surprise was visible in his features because he watched as an unknown emotion sparked across the grayish eyes.

"Do not ever be afraid to tell me something; alright?" A subtle nod was his only response so his attention was returned to his ruined shirt. He called for a house elf to get them both outfits and turned back to Harry. "You may borrow an outfit of mine, reduced to fit, until an appointment with the tailor can be made. Then I think we should head down to breakfast with Draco…" At the mention of Draco, Ryider tensed. "Calm yourself before your wings are let loose again. He will not do anything negative. Firstly, you look nothing like the Harry Potter he last saw and secondly, I will introduce you as Ryider so you may tell him only as you wish."

"Yes, sir."

"Only call me sir if we have company and it makes you comfortable. You may call me Lucius until you find it easier to call me father. I will impose nothing on you. Now, we must attend breakfast and finish our discussion from last night, as well as catching up on missed years." They finished with the idle chatter as each dressed and soon Ryider found himself following Lucius through the manor to a far off dining room.

Unlike the bedrooms, the main rooms had oak wood flooring so polished it was like walking on mirrors. Chandeliers, encrusted with every jewel imaginable, were found bolted to the ceiling. Every inch being shown screamed sophistication, an air of dignity and wealth. Though in awe of everything he saw, he was leery of the family portraits that watched and whispered as he past.

Harry's real focus was the thoughts crowding his head. For every answer he found or action he saw, ten more questions and doubts would arise. Right now, he just needed to make it through breakfast.

Lucius stopped in front of the double doors he assumed led to their current destination. Behind them was Draco, but also his wanted answers. But above all, it held his deepest wish, a **true** family.

"Lucius?" A gentle arm caught the blonde's wrist timidly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

With that, the double wooden doors swung open to a sea of unknown where Harry's only answers lie with Ryider (Himself) and the people he once considered **_evil_**.


	3. Of Dragons, Veelas, and Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can connect to J.K. Rowling. But if anyone is willing to let me play…grins…Story time.

**A/N:** Well, here is the next chapter and I hope it continues to please. I am still sorry for the inconvinence of writing **HP HP HP** when I wish to change scenes or time frames but my comp hates me so we must all suffer. Don't hurt please. 

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

Draco was already seated at the table when they entered. He had looked up as the door eased open, ready to ask why his father was late, but kept quiet when he saw the young man following closely behind him.

It was astonishing how much the boy resembled a Malfoy. What clinched that outrageous belief was when he and the unknown stranger locked gazes. The brilliant silver had specs of black inside. The eyes were so alive but seemed troubled at the same time.

His thoughts were chased away when his father's rich voice was heard.

"Draco." Lucius made sure to lock gazes before continuing. "This is Ryider. He will be staying here, with us, indefinitely should he so choose."

"Why father?" Many believed he would not question his father but in the privacy of their home, Lucius was a kinder man.

"Because he is your brother."

Ryider had a sinking feeling as to what might happen and his fears were realized when he saw Draco's reaction. The grayish eyes had gone wide with shock as he glanced from Ryider to Lucius and back. His mind was reeling as he tried to figure how that was possible when the boy was damn near his age. With all the time his mother had been alive, she had only been pregnant once; right?

Draco ate the rest of his breakfast in silence and avoided eye contact with the other to people surrounding him. Only once did he look up and that was nearly twenty minutes later as the conversations started once more.

"Ryider, after breakfast is finished I would like to continue our conversation from last night. If it is also acceptable, I would appreciate if Draco could be included since he needs to be informed about you as well as part of my past."

"That is fine." The reply was quiet and short.

Draco could keep his silence no longer. There were so many conflicting emotions. Confusion, anger, betrayal, and even a little hope was felt. His mind was going into overload. "What have you been hiding from me?" He intoned harshly.

"You will be informed after we are finished."

"You bastard. Why not now? Is this some dirty little secret you tried to forget and he just showed up. Is it so bad you had to hide it from me?"

"Draco," Lucius growled warningly.

"No, I want the truth and I want it now, you egotistical dick." Draco had no reservations about talking to his **_father_** like that because he was pissed. He would deal with the consequences later.

As the argument grew more heated, Ryider grew more restless. He had never liked confrontations. Both blondes continued to be oblivious as to what was happening as his mind was assaulted with images from childhood. The yelling meant it was his fault. _'It' _never mattered what happened because he was a freak so it was always his fault. His breathing was growing rapid and shallow but his energy was spent keeping his wings in. He could feel the blood pounding and abusing his skin, where the wings were anxious to escape.

A new development was found as claws became apparent. His resolve finally shattered. He had been healed; had stopped. He'd been cutting brutally since he was old enough to feel every second of abuse; to understand it. **Eight** months he had been clean and resisted. Even times when he was abused, used and thrown away. However, this was entirely frightening to him.

His claws unconsciously shredded his wrists from the rubbing before either of the arguing pair realized his state of mind. Somewhere in his head, he felt strong arms pulls his wrists away from him. Thrashing did no good as he was overpowered, but he needed- wanted- to run.

Words penetrated his mind though it was hard for him to realize they were his own words; in his own voice. "Please, no, please. Promise to be good. Not worth it; not wanted. I will leave, please stop. Never bad again; don't hurt. I'm sorry, so, so sorry." Tears were racing down his cheeks between each choked sob and he was oblivious to the world; locked in a world of the past.

"Snippy."

"Yes, Master?" The tiny house elf asked his imposing master.

"I need a healing potion, calming draught, and a blanket; immediately." Lucius growled. "Draco, Come hold his arms apart and out so I can heal him and stop the blood flow." Draco felt sympathy as he complied with his father's demands and could here Ryider still muttering even as the wounds healed.

When the house elf appeared again his father took his place next to Ryider while he took the supplies and instructed the little creature that they were not to be bothered. With that out of the way, he walked slowly back to the unusual pair.

"Ryider, please, don't be afraid." Lucius was quickly becoming frustrated. The boy was so far withdrawn that nothing he was saying or doing was calming the distraught boy. He managed to tighten his hold, not painfully but, enough to keep the boy still while not hurting himself more.

"Father, let me try." Draco stepped forward and made the decision to help the boy and question them later. Since he was clueless as to what to do, he just started talking nonsense like he would if he truly had a brother. "Ryider, do you enjoy Quidditch? I always wanted a brother who could give me a true challenge. You are going to need to calm if that will happen. I would like the chance to get to know you but you must take these potions; okay? What do you think of that?" With each sentence he stepped closer to his_ 'brother'_ until he was on his knees in front of him. He coaxed both potions down the teen's throat and watched the claws slowly retract as his father released the boy. The same boy leaped suddenly into his arms and hugged him fiercely. Draco hugged him back; saying one word, "Home." He saw the thankful pride in his father's eyes as he just held the new addition to his family.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP  
**  
After everything had calmed down, they all adjourned to the living room. It was a cozy area with a maroon armchair and a black velvet couch surrounding a huge fireplace. A small fire was created with a simple word as they took a seat. Lucius sat on the left end, closest to the door, of the couch while Draco took the other end. Ryider took the lonesome armchair closest to the fire; he still felt as though he was imposing.

The silence waned on. Each was lost in a rivalry of thoughts and relief after the earlier events. Ryider decided to speak up; his voice timid and shaking. "I'm sorry, Lucius. You took me in when I showed up unexpectedly and I just continue to impose on you by freaking out. You don't need that…or me." His voice died in a whisper by the end of his words as he stared at the wood floor beneath him. He didn't want to see the disappointment or pity in their eyes. It would be better if they just kicked him out and forgot he ever existed. He never wanted to burden them. Even if he never received the full truth, they had already given him much more than any other had attempted to give. The past would never be forgotten but it was a long way towards forgiven.

"I will never give up on either of my sons. I spent **sixteen** years believing you to be dead and I will be damned if I let you walk from my life again. If I did not want you here I would have told you to leave when you woke up. You came for answers, though I am unsure as to how, and I will give them; to both of you." Ryider stared into his father's eyes, gauging the truth. There was no mask present to hide his emotions; everything was laid out bare for him. Only pure sincerity and truth could be found in the emotion filled eyes. Those were definitely two words Harry Potter would never have associated with Lucius Malfoy; though Ryider Black-Malfoy was doing just that.

"Draco," Lucius began again. "There are a few things about my past I have omitted from you. I was not always with your mother. When I turned sixteen, I came into my **Veela** heritage. When I couldn't find my mate, the Dark Lord found a combination of a spell and potion that would suppress my nature long enough to conceive my wanted heir. Your mother and I were never compatible but I love you dearly with every breath. Unfortunately, the combination dissipate faster than anticipated and I was close to death. After that, I do not remember much about the events following that but the Veela in me found its mate, thus Ryider was created." His voice was strongly laden with emotion as his eyes pleaded desperately that both his sons listen to everything.

"I was only conceived to beget you an heir?" Draco's voice was laced with hurt and self imposed shame as he interrupted his father's explanation.

"**No**, Draco, you were my first born. I had always wanted you, it just needed to happen faster than expected. Nothing I tell you, either of you, will change my love for you. I have made choices, even mistakes, but I would not know where I would be if I didn't have you." He offered a small, reassuring smile to Draco and Ryider alike before continuing his tale. "After Ryider was born, my mate was taken from me. I recognized the scent and confronted the person. It had bee Dumbledore who interfered. I went to the school, as everyone knows what happens when a Veela without its mate. However, and I hate to admit it, I was caught off guard. I was bound by a powerful spell and could hear an ancient spell being recieted in Latin and my eyes locked with Narcissa's. From that day on, I believed her to be my mate."

"Father, who was your mate? Why is it just now we are finding this out? Why did I not inherit the gene?"

"Draco, my mate, and Ryider's father, was Sirius Black. Honestly, until last night, I didn't remember a word of what I am telling you now. Last year, at the Department of Mysteries, I felt a sense of familiarity when I saw him but nothing more. I felt déjà vu and pain that day; however, since your mother died the same day, I **assumed** it was that. Then, Ryider showed up last night and the spell was broken." Lucius voice was laden with emotion and tears pooled in his eyes, unable to fall.

An audiable pop was heard and all three heads turned abruptly to the noise. "Master has a guest."

"I said we were not to be disturbed."

The tiny creature shrunk back even more. "It was Mr. Snape."

"Tell him I shall be there shortly. Let him wait in the foyer." The cold mask dropped as he readied for company. "You two may stay here or explore."

"May we go see Uncle Sev? It has been a long while."

"Only if Ryider agrees. I would like you to make him comfortable."

"Ryider?" Draco prompted.

"It is alright with me."

"Then you may go greet Severus and let him know I will be out soon." He said resolutely.

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP**

Draco was literally dragging Ryider from the room to the foyer. Ryider wasn't protesting but still needed a slight push to keep moving. They walked together and there was Severus Snape. Draco ran forward, like a little kid, and gave his 'Uncle' a hug. Ryider just hung back, watching the pair.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he greeted Draco. "Hello, how's it been?"

"Good. Why have you not visited?"

"Draco, you know I am busy during the summer…" He began.

"Yes, yes, making potions." Draco interjected sarcastically.

"Brat." Severus smiled. "Now, it is rude not to introduce everyone to a guest."

"Severus, this is Ryider. He is my brother."

"…" If ever Severus Snape had been speechless and surprised, it was then.

"Father will fill you in." He replied.

Ryider stepped forward and put out his hand. "It is nice to meet you sir." Everything seemed to be going smoothly until they shook hands.

Ryider tensed visibly and let go of the hand. His body became surrounded by a Black flame that crashed with a countering Violet shade. A silver glow was the outline of his lithe body for several minutes before it all disappeared.

The blonde and Raven-haired man watched his eyes roll back in his head and made him collapse on the floor in seizures.

From the doorway, one voice boomed. "What the **_hell_** happened?"

**HP HP HP HP HP HP HP **

**A/N:** Sorry to leave you there. Must run to finish dinner. I Promise to update soon. Got to Run.


	4. The Mark of Truthful Deciet

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything you can connect to J.K. Rowling. But if anyone is willing to let me play…grins…Story time.

**A/N: ** I am so excited over all the reviews. I am still waiting for someone to guess. Here is the next chapter because I have had so many people call me evil for leaving a 'little bit' of a cliff hanger…lol. I wrote a new story named Dying with the Moonlight if anyone gets bored and wants to read something new. Enjoy this and give me a couple of days before I update again.

P.S. The mark/symbol I use belongs to a fellow author and friend of mine named foxfire666. I have explicit use to use it.

* * *

"Father, we don't know." Draco stated as he bent down to help his new found brother. "He just shook Sev's hand and collapsed." 

"Severus, do you have a calming draught or any pain relieving potion?" Lucius asked, pulling Ryider into his lap to help control the seizures.

Handing the Draught to Lucius, Severus staggered back in surprise. Though never drawing the attention of the Malfoy's, he moved back to examine a new marking that appeared _magically_ on his right wrist.

A thin, black circle lay in the middle of his wrist, with a blue star inside; each star point gracing the circle's inner edge. Silver lines connected to each point and extended about ¼ inch past the circle's edge. In each space, between the lines, was a different letter. 'D' was present in both of the top slots available. A sideways 'D' was present on the left hand space while a sideways 'P' was in the same position on the right-hand side. In the final space, on the bottom of the star was an upside down 'F'. Every letter was a striking black.

Sev tore his gaze from the mark, in time to see he calming draught being coaxed down the teen's throat and the seizures begin to diminish. He sat back quietly and listened intently, as only a spy could, to the conversation between father and son.

Ryider slowly cam back to conscious thought. Looking around, memories flooded his mind with the rapidness of a dam breaking. He pulled himself from Lucius, pain evident on his tired face, and drew his knees to his chest. He was mumbling softly, more to himself than those present in the room. "I'm sorry. Promise not to do it again. No more pain. Please, I'm so sorry." Ryider seemed to be pleading with ghosts from a very difficult past.

Lucius waved Draco over silently. Draco sat behind his brother and pulled Ryider's unwilling body against his chest. Severus was still observing and he could easily see the fire in his friend's eyes. Someone was going to _die_; if they were **lucky**.

Black eyes met their counter--silver-- as a silent exchange took place. Severus and Lucius both rose gracefully and walked from the room; leaving Draco to watch over Ryider.

**Hall  
**

"Luc, you look about ready to murder someone." Sev deadpanned.

"I am. **_Those_** people destroyed my son **and** now he fears I am going to beat him at every turn. He acts normal around both Draco and I until a panic attack happens; then he believes he will be punished for something he cannot control. For once, I do not know what to do." Lucius admitted, albeit grudgingly. Sev had once been his love and now a brother, of sorts. He could admit anything to Severus without worry of reprisal. The blackmail went **both** ways.

"Firstly, you need to tell me about this _son_ of yours."

"It will be easier to let you use a pensieve. I will have mine sent to you at your rooms in Hogwarts to see at your disposal. Is that acceptable?" Severus nodded his agreement and both men turned back towards the room.

** Room**

The teens were found sitting in chairs by the small window, seemingly in deep conversation. Both heard the adults enter but reacted as quite opposites. Draco continued talking in a calm, almost soothing whisper but Ryider grew visibly tense; his eyes never wavered from Draco.

"Ryider." Severus' rich voice was soothing to the tense young man. "Would you join me for some talk and tea?"

Ryider looked up at his father, almost a plea for him to seay no but gave in to defeat at the nod of acceptance Lucius sent his way. In a shaky, timid whisper, he responded "Yes sir." He rose from the chair, kept his head down, and followed the professor to the library.

** Library  
**

Ryider looked around discreetly and could tell that a house elf had brought them the tea Severus had promised. "Go ahead and take a seat." Severus said quietly.

Ryider (Harry) was completely thrown off by the actions of the man sitting in front of him. There had been no scathing remarks or cut downs about his actions. He had just remained a quiet observer. Everything he had witnessed as 'Ryider' was the total opposite of his encounters as 'Harry'.

The man he had watched for the past five years was different. That was the man who had protected him, saved him, and even unwittingly helped him realize he was gay. That man, the same who would never want him because he had predestined mates and hated him as well.

"Who are you?" The question startled Ryider though it was asked in the same quiet, collective voice.

Ryider raised his eyes, to meet the impassive stare of Snape, before answering. "I am Ryider Kiernnan Black-Malfoy. Only a sixteen year old and just getting to know my father." Snape's eyebrow quirked at the mention of his name but no comments were made beyond the silent inquiry.

"Why have I not seen you before?" His voice hinting at slight curiosity.

_'You have.' _Ryider thought; biting his tongue to stop himself from admitting it. "I lived with other people as I did not know of my father's true identity or whereabouts."

"How…" Severus began, only to be cut off by a bold and unexpected reply.

"I am sorry for my actions thus far and they shall be disciplined. I will answer any question, barring a few, that you ask of me. I assume it would be far easier to obtain the information from Lu…Father." The slip had been well disguised but the longtime spy easily heard it.

"You call him Lucius. Any particular reason why?"

"I do not wish to mislead you. It is true that Lucius is my father but I have not had adequate time to allow us to get to know each other for me to comfortably call him father." even as his voice remained even, his mind was in chaos. His answers were true but could not be shortened. His mind compelled him to answer as though overdosed on Veritaserum.

"Why do you believe you will be disciplined for you seizures? From what I am told, that was not the first time." Severus was genuinely curious and showed it. He knew Lucius would never harm his son, or sons, and it was a question he wanted answered. This teen intrigued him far more than he was willing to admit. There was a srtange trust, and familiarity--similar to that he had with Lucius. One that had taken years to obtain. He decided to forgo waiting for an answer to his question because one overrode all other curiosities. "Have we met before?"

_'Yes…Answer Yes.' _His mind screamed at him. He stubbornly stared dwn the Potions Master with innocent eyes until a new thought could be spoken to avoid the self imposed ban on lying. (**A/N:** Severus is not suspicious enough to use Legilemens.) "I believe we should head back to father. Should you have the time, I would enjoy if you could join us for supper. I have been told by Draco that you are a Potions Master. I would enjoy hearing about and seeing your intellect and passion for the subject should you find me acceptable company." He was not expecting a yes but hearing the man speak for five years made persuasion very simple. He was truly starting to sound like a Malfoy. Years of fighting with these people had unspoken benefits; such as fooling those who knew the hero.

"I may allow you to join me at some point in the future. Do you enjoy potions?"

This piqued his interest. It was rare to find a person so young who had a true talent and love for the art. Even his 'nephew' Draco, who was quite good, did not have the heart for it.

"I have always found it thrilling to study both theories and the practical parts of potions but I need much more study. My teacher of past years was not 'kind' and made the study of the art quite difficult. I was damn near the worse student in class. I am fine when it is me and the ingredients. No restrictions or guidelines to hinder me. I find it quite similar to muggle cooking."

"That is a surprise. If you are an intuitive brewer, as I suspect, then it shall be quite interesting to watch you work. However, I have yet to hear a Malfoy refer to anything muggle, especially cooking. It is considered a house elf's job."

"As I have said, I was not raised by Lucius. I always held a fascination for practical lessons, in certain subjects, over theoretical. Cooking was a way to improve my potions work." Well, it wasn't a total lie.

"Thank you for being open with me when I am only a stranger." Severus stated humbly.

"You are a friend to my family so I find no problem trusting you." _'And I have respected you for far longer than you realize.'_

"I shall accept your invitation to dinner and ask Lucius' permission for you to visit my lab this summer. I would like to know you as I do Draco. A piece of advice, never presume on the reactions to your reactions or mistakes. Lucius may very well surprise you." Severus offered a rare smile, never seen before by Harry; or, probably, anyone else. Together, they walked in a peaceful silence to the awaiting Malfoy Duo.

**Main Room  
**

"Father, Severus has graciously accepted my invitation to dinner should you be agreeable. Also, I believe he wished to talk with you, so may I be excused to walk the grounds before dinnertime?" Ryider desperately wanted to be out of that room. Ever since Snape had arrived, he had been feeling sick. A burning was evident in his stomach and he could feel his wings beating against his skin, from the inside. He knew he was still compelled to tell the truth, though he only felt it with Severus. He was thoroughly confused and in dire need to sit and think about what had happened so far, so fast. There was quite a lot that he was avoiding to tell them before he knew what it truly meant.

His reservoir of thoughts was broken by Lucius' far off voice. "That is fine with me."

Ryider saw Severus, out of the corner of his eye, unconsciously rubbing his left arm. His own arm burning horribly, as if he had the mark, though his head felt fine.

Lucius began talking again, pretending as though he didn't feel anything. "Severus and I have some business to attend to. One of the house elves will fetch you for dinner.

He could see Draco watching him as he responded. "Thank you." He stated respectfully. He left the room for the garden; fairly certain visions would assault his aching body.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you for staying with me. Sorry it took so long. I promise to update as fast as possible. Holidays are hectic so forgive me but I will not leave this story to hang. Luv all the reviews and reviewers. Thank you.


	5. Mirrored Pain

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N:** I know you all hate me for taking so long but my muse has deserted me and I had to scour the lands for a new one. May Jack the Leprechaun rest in peace. Also, I would like to announce that I have a new co-author, Desereigh James. She has been a big help and actually help me with my writers block. So from now on, you will see her ideas and mine, mixing for what I believe will be a great story. Forgive the time it took us to post and enjoy. Holidays are always hectic. Also, Ryider will face a lot of problems and demons in this chapter, as well as the upcoming ones so if you do NOT LIKE ANGST, DO NOT READ. Thanks. Please R/R…We all love to see feedback.

**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Mirrored Pain)**

Ryider's body was losing the war against his vision. A new onslaught of terror and pain ripped into him. This was different from the past--this was real. He wasn't just feeling the curses--he was living them. His face was marred with bruises and cuts, his arms more brutalized than the tales residing there, and his legs were protected from nothing. He would soon need blood to survive. His cuts bled fiercely, but one stood above the rest. If his eyes had not been glued shut with pain, it may have been prevented. A deep, angry red cut slashed diagonally from the left side of his forehead to his right cheek, slashing the eye beneath. Damaged from a likely enemy yet coming thru an unlikely source.

Draco walked the grounds slowly, his thoughts consumed his quiet demeanor and shadowed it unwillingly. He was curious about the boy who had been his father's first son, his rightful heir. The beliefs he had prided himself in had become false with his arrival. The defenses he pushed against other people were gone. Everything he had grown up with was now in his brother's hands. Though, if Draco was honest with himself, the burden lifted was not missed as much as when he first realized the truth. As the hours drifted past and his mind caught up with each realization it became a relief. But all truths aside, he did like the boy. It troubled his protective nature that the boy was so fragile; however, he observed that while the boy was shy and quiet, he seemed set in his beliefs when it truly mattered. His attitude was near the sophistication of his father but his eyes remained haunted like a man condemned to Azkaban. Hence, Draco's greatest problem, he was intrigued and brimming with questions. A boy who was so fragile yet guarded, shy yet determined was difficult to approach on subjects as sensitive as he assumed them to be. However, he was determined to find an answer to it all.

Spending his walk sifting through solutions found him in the gardens, surrounded by a hair-raising scream. This was no scream as though a snake was in the room. This was a scream of pure terror and excruciating amounts of pain.

It took a couple of minutes for his mind to catch up with his actions as he ran towards the disruption, searching frantically for a way to make it stop. Coming to the center of the gardens, he worried his bottom lip to stop from screaming himself as he found the boy responsible. Ryider lay curled in on himself in a mass of blood, dirt, and tears.

"Ryider, what happened?" His plea received no response as Ryider's breathing was getting shallower. It perplexed him how he could have been attacked. The only way to get on the grounds was with blatant permission and in accompaniment of a Malfoy. With his father at a meeting and himself in the gardens, it was not conceivable. "Ryider," He reached inside himself and calmed down, thinking rational in midst of everything. He needed to keep the boy awake and get some potions down him until father and Severus returned. He reached out slowly, allowing his presence to be known, before picking up the slight boy and running towards the house. His mind went into overtime as more and more cuts appeared on Ryider's body from a phantom enemy. His first thought, however, was on the right eye. Sliced right across, it would be a miracle if it was not damaged beyond repair.

He reached the sitting room in about ten minutes, transfigured the couch into a bed, and called for Tizzy, his personal house elf.

A soft 'crack' was heard as the creature appeared. "Master called?"

"Tizzy, I need a damp cloth, and a basin of water."

"Yes, sir." With another pop, the small creature was gone and then back in record time. Draco dismissed her and heated the basin to room temp. His brother was lying pliant on the bed, his phantom enemy no longer attacking him. He cleaned his brother with a spell and washed his face gently before calling Tizzy back.

"Tizzy." He said into the empty air.

"What can Tizzy do for Master Draco?"

"I need Ryider to be placed in his night shirt and the sheets changed. He is to be watched until I return. If anything happens, take all measures to save him and I will be back in about twenty minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco moved to the fireplace and flooed himself into Severus' quarters. He bypassed everything and practically ran for the door connecting to the office. He raided the personal stores for several labeled potions that he knew would not interfere with anything discovered later. Simply, they would just keep him alive until the others could attend to him.

He flooed back quickly and moved back to Ryider and coaxed the potions down his throat. He cast a stasis charm over the wound on his eye, unsure of how to fix it but not wanting it to become worse. Everything else he fixed through the mild healing charms he knew from helping out his father after some particularly nasty meetings.

When all he could do was done, he sat anxiously as he waited for the tell tale apparition form the two men. He spoke quietly to his younger brother and loathed his helplessness.

'_I should be able to help him but I can't. He was left here with me and yet he lays in front of me in pain. A phantom attacks and I am helpless.' _Draco thought. "Forgive me." Unaware he spoke aloud until a familiar voice broke his thoughts.

"Forgive what, my son?" Lucius had returned. It took him only a second for his eyes to flicker between the suffering Ryider and the frightened Draco, who had lowered his head as his attention was diverted.

"He needs help Uncle Sev." Effectively changing the subject and avoiding the gaze Lucius was pinning him with. The quiet sentence sent Severus to work as he used every healing ability he possessed. A worried Lucius was not far behind though he had his hand full with a tearful Draco. Severus could hear the boy murmuring how much it was his fault and that he didn't protect his brother, but he also heard Lucius shush him and whisper that everything would be okay. Severus was desperately praying that was true. It was nearly an hour before Ryider was stable, and the stasis charm was reinforced on his eye, knowing nothing could be done before everything else was healed.

Ryider awoke late into the night. The flashbacks hit him hard as the Death Eater Meeting flashed violently through his head.

_**Remembered Vision**_

_Voldemort sat high on his thrown. His red eyes the only recognizable thing about this new Dark Lord. His youthful appearance had once more been restored and it was more frightening to here this "normal" looking young man hiss out Parseltongue and the Dark Arts than it had been when he represented the core of imagined evil._

_His Death Eaters gathered before him and he smiled grimly, keenly aware of the chills he sent through his followers. He knew each of them and where they stood as though the masks were made of glass. As he knew them, they knew him and their own name in Parseltongue. Hearing it had come to silently mean punishment. It was a dreaded meeting when a name was hissed._

"_Rockwell, Nott, Lestrange; report now." Each of the men stepped forward and in turn completed the ritual of bowing and kissing the hem of their master's robe. _

_Rudolphus Lestrange spoke first. "It has been confirmed through our contacts that Harry Potter is dead. However, Dumbledore is trying to keep it hushed up. The boy was killed by his relatives though no Muggle Police or Auroras have been notified."_

"_This pleases me. Have you helped to spread the word?" He asked, almost lazily._

"_Yes, milord. It has been leaked to the Prophet and a few of Dumbledore's followers."_

"_You please me. Now, step back in line and should anything change you will inform me immediately."  
_

"_Of course, My Lord."_

"_Severus, Lucius, step forward." They, too, followed the example before them to show servitude._

"_I have heard some interesting tales about yourselves. Do you wish to know what they are?" Voldemort almost taunted, but the two remained silent. The punishment for silence was always less painful than speaking out. "You, Lucius, are said to have a new son. One that you have neglected to mention. You, Severus, are said to have known of this new development and I was not informed but Dumbledore was. Is this true?" His eyes narrowed dangerously but his voice remained almost calm._

"_No, milord." Severus began. "It is true that Lucius does have a new son. He has only been known for two days. Both Lucius and myself had been obliviated so we were unable to inform you. Alas, Dumbledore has no idea of the boy. His only knowledge is a transfer student by that name. I am loyal to you and you alone." Both bowed themselves lower, in hopes of placating any anger. _

"_Lucius, do you agree with Severus?"_

"_Yes, My Lord."_

"_Very Well." Both men knew the next words to form on his lips before they were ever spoken but the result was not the same. "Crucio."_

_Then, the unthinkable happened. Severus and Lucius remained untouched, as well as Voldemort, but every other Death Eater was on the floor writhing in pain. The curse had somehow magnified but avoided the two intended for the curse. None of the could explain it._

_**END of Flashback**_

Ryider woke once more. The memory had ended so abruptly but that was where his vision had stopped when he was thrown from it. He knew how the curse had defected. He had deflected it and taken the pain from both men and cast it upon himself. There was no avoidance from it. Two excruciating minutes under that curse and that had only been the beginning. Ryider didn't doubt for one second that he was, or had been, in bad shape. He decided sleep would evade him so he showered and dressed before heading to the Library, completely unconcerned with the clock reading 4:23 AM.

It was later that day when things really got interesting. Ryider was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs that served as seating for the library while Severus stood about six feet away from the blonde haired boy. Ryider didn't take his eyes off the raven haired man for a second as he began to move closer. Setting the vials on the table next to the chair, Severus stood up straight and surveyed the boy.

"Remove your shirt please Ryider…" He said speaking in a soft but dominating voice. Ryider didn't move. Severus' black eyes caught Harry's silver ones in a cold stare.

"Do as I requested Ryider." He said in the same soft voice as before. Ryider unbuttoned his shirt showing his marred chest. The older man grabbed one of the vials and poured some of the contents into his hand.

Motioning towards the boy he said, "come here Ryider." Ryider cautiously stood up; but, when Severus reached out to put some of the gelled salve on, Ryider jumped back toppling over the chair and knocking off some of the vials on the table. Severus, startled, leaped back about a foot.

"RYIDER!" Severus said angrily, "This is healing salve it will make all the pain and the scars go away please calm down or I may have reason to sedate you; I really don't want to do that." He picked up his vials and walked over to Ryider again. Ryider gasped as the older man's hand came in contact with his skin. Severus smeared the salve across the boy's chest. Ryider Cringed and gasped as the older man's hand slid over scars that still hurt. When Severus went towards his back Ryider jumped away,

"No! Don't touch my back, Thank you Severus I must be off now." With that Ryider walked out the door buttoning his shirt backup.

Severus stared numbly at the door. There was something suspicious with that boy and he still wondered how it managed to keep surprising him. On of these days he would figure out what made Ryider so skittish.

When Ryider came out of the Library Draco grabbed his attention. "Ryider we got book lists and owl results… Here is yours." Draco handed him a letter. Ryider ripped it open and looked at his owl results.

**_Ryider Malfoy-Black _**

**Potions: **E  
**Transfiguration: **O**  
Care of Magical Creatures: **O**  
Charms: **O**  
Divination: **D**  
Herbology: **O **  
Defense Against The Dark Arts: **O**  
History of Magic: **D

Ryider looked up from his letter and asked "how did you do Draco?" Draco swapped his letter with Ryider and both were impressed with the other.

_**Draco Malfoy**_

**Potions: **O  
**Transfiguration: **O  
**Care of Magical Creatures: **E  
**Charms: **O  
**Arithmancy: **O  
**Herbology: **E  
**Defense Against the Dark Arts: **E  
**History of Magic: **E

"Draco, only you would score an E in History of Magic." He smiled slightly.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I was home schooled in all these subjects and then took my owls." He lied smoothly.

"Oh. You are definitely strong in certain areas."

Lucius looked between the two and smiled proudly. Though he did believe the both could do better. "Ryider, I would like to talk to you. Draco, I would like you to send your reply on which classes you are taking."

"Yes, father." They chorused.

After Draco was out of hearing range, Ryider asked his questions. "Father, why did it appear as Ryider when I am not? No one knows the truth so how did it register right?"

"Firstly, you are Ryider. You always have been and always will be. Secondly, you are registered as a transfer student and you need the scores to get into school. Those scores are sent with spells to key into your magical signature. The name switches to suit any situation needed. It is the same with Muggleborns. If their parents do not know, it will often show up as a bank statement or such with their name on it. It alters later when it is needed. You are Ryider, so it shows itself as the scores of Ryider Malfoy-Black."

"Thank you." Draco walked back into the room in time to hear the murmured thank you and waited to be acknowledged.

Without turning around, Lucius asked, "What classes will you be taking Draco?"

Not pausing, he replied "I have selected my courses though I am unsatisfied with a recent notification that was applied to my list."

"What do you mean?"

"This year, it has become a requirement for all pureblooded students to enroll in an 'arts course', to be chosen randomly."

"Which 'arts' will you be taking?"

"…" Draco mumbled incoherently.

"Draco," Lucius warned.

"Ballet. I was put in ballet." Draco fumed. He was far from happy in light of this new development. He turned and patented his brother with a glare when he heard the snickering.

"I wouldn't be laughing at his misfortune, Ryider. From the sound of it, you shall be enrolled in an 'art' class as well." Lucius smiled smugly at both his sons though he really wished to know who would have the misfortune of teaching those classes. "Now, what other classes will you be taking?"

"Newt level Potions, Newt level Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Ballet." He spat the last word with disgust.

"I see."

"Ryider, do you have an idea of what you will be taking?"

"I think so. I am interested in Newt level Potions, Newt Level Transfiguration, History of Magic, Newt level Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Arithmancy, and whatever else I am pushed into." Ryider finished and blinked down at his scores. There had been a spare piece of parchment and it had recorded his classes as he spoke. Another class had appeared. It seemed that his 'art' class was a thing called Swing Dancing. He had briefly heard of it but it just surprised him. He had suspected ballet. "It seems they have place me in swing dancing. I wonder who the teacher is?" He wondered idly, unconsciously voicing everyone else's thoughts.

* * *

The next day Lucius received the supply list for both Draco and Ryider. There was also a third piece of parchment to inform Ryider that he would go directly to Professor McGonagall when they arrived. He was to be sorted after the first years. 

"Jojo." He commanded.

"Yes, Lord Malfoy?" A small house elf asked in a squeaky voice.

"Please inform Ryider and Draco they need to meet me in the foyer and be dressed to go out."

"Yes, Sir."

Not ten minutes later, the three Malfoys stood in the main room. "We are going to Diagon Alley," was all Lucius said before they left. The boys keeping quiet and letting their masks fall into place, this would be one hell of a show for the public as they introduced the third Malfoy for the first time.

After getting all their books and supplies, and sneering at all those unlucky to encounter them, Lucius took the two boys to the Leaky Cauldron for something to drink. While Draco was chatting idly with his father Ryider sat not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He turned a ghostly white color and fell onto the tile floor.

When Ryider woke up he didn't know where he was. There was some one standing over him, he finally concluded that it was Lucius. Lucius looked at his son and whispered some thing to someone behind him before saying,

"Ryider are you alright?"

"What happened father?"

"You went rigid and began to seize. There is a man here who has some questions for you that need to be answered truthfully." Lucius murmured while helping his son into a sitting position.

"May I call you Ryider?" The stranger asked in an equally quiet voice.

"First tell me who you are, what you want, and why I have a killer headache and we will see." He said clearly and not without a touch of sarcasm.

"Ryider." Lucius admonished. "Be respectful. He stopped you from completely breaking that skull of yours."

"Sorry Father and sorry to you, Mister…"

"James, Christopher James." He smiled and offered his hand to Ryider. "I was walking past you and your family when you began shaking and proceeded to fall. I caught you but I need to know a few facts. I am a trained doctor so this should give me an idea. Have you ever experienced seizures before?"

"Occasionally," was the short reply.

"Have you talked to a physician?"

"No."

"Has the seizures ever hurt you, beyond the shaking and incoherence?"

"Yes, it caused me to go blind in my right eye. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to go home and get some rest."

"As you wish but there is medication you might need to help you control the seizing."

"I thank you for your time and help sir but I do have this as far under control as it will ever be. I bid you good day." Ryider said pleasantly and struggled to his feet. He began walking away, his eyes cast downward. He didn't need to see when Draco caught up to him. He felt the silent support he was given while he knew his father was obliviating some witnesses.

The month had past faster than any of them had wanted but it was September first and time for a new school year. The boys had bid farewell to their father at home where it was safe to show emotion.

"Goodbye Father, see you at Christmas!" Draco called back as he pulled Ryider towards the car so they could be taken to the station.

The boys pushed through the throng of people and found a compartment to themselves.

The train ride ran rather smoothly and they pulled into the station as dusk fell.

All of the students piled off and the familiar voice of the Hogwarts grounds keeper rang out through the crowd, "Firs' years firs' years!"

Ryider was allowed to ride the carriage with his brother but was pulled away by Snape in order to be sorted. "Sir," he spoke up, "I am supposed to see a Professor McGonagall."

"I know Ryider but I was told to take over as she has her hands full with the first years."

It was nearly forty-five minutes before Ryider heard his name called.

"Take a seat on the stool and place the hat on your head." Professor McGonagall stated.

'_Ah, Mr. Potter. It is nice to see you have discovered your heritage.' _The hat spoke in his head.

'_Nice of you to inform me.' _ Harry shot back.

'_I am an old hat. Learning is your job. I just sort.'_

'_Then sort me already.' _Ryider sent mentally.

'_Will I get an argument this time?' _The hat said with much amusement.

'_Just sort me.'_

'_I could always say Hufflepuff.'_

'_Are you sure that is a bad thing?'_

'_Very Well.' _The hat paused. "SLYTHERIN!"

Ryider took the hat off to see everyone staring at him. He assumed it was because his sorting had taken a full five minutes and everyone expected a Malfoy to be a shoe-in for Slytherin, without problems.

Ryider walked calmly to the Slytherin table with a smirk plastered on his face. He listened, or pretended to, as Dumbledore droned on, and expertly avoided question about himself for nearly the entire dinner. It was just before the end that everything turned for the worse.

Draco felt his brother's hand start shivering against the side of his leg. He felt the boy rise quickly, uncaring of the audience, and burst out of the Great Hall. He knew Ryider could handle what was coming but his classmates would be hell in the dorm.

**Slytherin Common Room**

As predicted, Ryider was sitting on the couch when the rest of Slytherin house came in. It wasn't a full two minutes before an idiot decided to speak up.

"Hey, Malfoy. What the fuck was that girly little escape from the Great Hall all about?" He snarled.

"None of you fucking bussiness, Rockwell." He met the glare with one of his own and his tone remained lazy.

"You do not deserve this house. I am not surprised your father hid you from the world. You must be such a disappointment." Rockwell and a couple of other sixth years snickered.

It was a flash before the reaction was noticed. Ryider was out of his seat and had Rockwell pinned to the wall. The latter was raised nearly a foot off the ground.

"Mess with me all you want you piece of scum, but do not mess with my family. If you truly believe you can best a 'disappointment' like me, then I bid you to try. Let us see who will be shamed." He hissed in Parseltongue, mostly for affect, and let out a string of curses. 'Try me, David. I will make sure the right person will hear all about you. There is no mistake that if you cross me I will act. You will believe yourself safe but I will strike. Never doubt my word." With that said, he dropped the boy and strolled to his bedroom without looking back. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**

* * *

A/N:** Once again, sorry it took so long, but it was not abandoned. This has become our baby. Many of the upcoming chapters just drove away by themselves and left us in the desert. We hope everyone enjoyed it. Feedback and constructive critisim are welcome as well. The time of knowing everything can never be reached.


	6. Restless Rights

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with. Madam Giry belongs to the Phantom of the Opera, and Fauntleroy belongs to my favorite Christmas movie "Little Lord Fauntleroy."

* * *

Classes had started for the year. They were entertaining to say the least. There were a couple of new teachers across the head table. Professor Jarred Fauntleroy was the new Arithmancy teacher, Professor Remus Lupin was teaching DADA again, Professor Miguel Capulet taught Ancient Runes, Professor John Bondsmith was the Muggle Studies teacher, where as Binns and Sprout kept there respective classes, as did Severus and McGonagall. However, there was a new teacher by the name of Madam Giry who took up half the art classes. Draco, unfortunately, had her. Ironically, though, was the fact that Professor Severus Snape, Evil Git of Hogwarts, was the other 'art' teacher. In fact, he was the one to head Ryider's Swing Dancing Class. To say the year had started of interesting would have been an understatement. But, all good things had a price. 

So far, everything had been a little overwhelming for Ryider. He had to act as though everything was new yet this had been his home for the better part of five years. True to form, his life was never ordinary.

His mind kept drifting to the first impressions he had made. Alas, he had earned his spot in the Slytherin hierarchy but running out of the welcoming feast because of an impending seizure had turned more than a few heads.

Currently he sat in front of the fire. With his homework done, he was merely waiting for Draco to come back to the common room. They had plans to talk with father in their room. Normally, a sixth year student did not get their own room but Severus had arranged for him and Draco to share without the customary other to roommates.

Ryider was too lost in his thoughts to notice Draco walking into the room. It was after he heard the rustle across the carpet and a figure sit in his favored armchair did it register. Ryider looked up at Draco and sort of half smiled. He felt a shiver run down his back and through his body. Draco's eyes fell to his brother's arms as a small amount of trembling was becoming more and more prominent. Ryider slowly started to tremble, his entire body resigned to the uncontrollable movements. Draco moved swiftly over to Ryider and wrapped his arms around him. He brought him back to the chair he had just left and sat Ryider in his lap. He continued holding the wrists as he talked soothingly to his brother.

"Ryider! Ryider! Please settle down. No one will hurt you here. Stop… Please Ryider stop, Ryider come on stop. It is time to take back control. Nothing will hurt you here and I will not let you fall." Draco said into the other boy's ear. Ryider still shook violently, thrashing against the strength Draco had over him. Each movement becoming more fierce as panic slowly took over the unseeing young man. Draco decided drastic measures needed to be taken. He pushed Ryider onto the ground and pinned his arms and legs down to calm him. Nearly a half an hour had passed before Ryider finally stopped struggling and was laying limp on the ground breathing heavily. He gently climbed off the younger boy and pulled him to his feet. He was careful to allow Ryider to lean on him for help without it looking like a weakness to anyone who would stumble upon them. Determinedly, they walked down the hall to their respective room.

Surprisingly, it was their father that found them. He watched his sons silently as Draco was struggling with Ryider, who was trying to get up the stairs. He waited a few minutes before he moved towards the boys. It was a matter of pride but something had obviously happened and he wanted some answers. He moved towards them and lifted an exhausted Ryider into his arms. The sixteen year old curled into his father's chest; He was nearly asleep when they reached the room. Ryider was lain onto his bed and tucked in. His evened breathing could be heard almost instantly.

Lucius turned to Draco and the two sat on his bed. Lucius was watching his sleeping son silently before he turned back to Draco and began his questioning.

"What happened down there?"

"I walked in and he started shaking so I held him until he calmed down. Then you walked in and saw us. Which reminds me, why are you here?" He said quietly, as not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Is he okay?" Lucius asked worriedly. The emotion shining through his eyes only.

"He will be but you will need to talk to him."

"Alright. Let him sleep and I must be off. I have work to do for 'the ministry.' Be safe." He bid farewell to Draco and swept from the room, uncharacteristically channeling Snape.

Shortly after the door shut, Draco undressed and he too joined Ryider in sleep.

**

* * *

The Next Day**

The following day they were woken by a very insistent knocking on the door.

"Hey bitches, it is time to get off your lazy asses."

Draco opened his eyes just in time to see a very pissed Ryider heading for the door. He was already dressed in a striking outfit that was sure to turn heads. He heard the door fly open and sat up to see the conflict.

"What the hell do you want, Nott?" Ryider said with hidden anger. Draco was sure that his eyes were blazing yet his voice was firm and to the point.

"You, lâche, need to get your arse downstairs. Professor Snape is waiting for you." Nott sneered.

"Somehow, I doubt that because he would have come here." Nott just smirked at him and Ryider bid farewell to Draco, following the sinister boy into the common room.

Draco rushed to the shower, unbeknownst as to what was happening in the common room.

**Common Room**

"I knew you were lying to me. A true Slytherin can hide his intent." Ryider smiled a sweet, yet deadly smile. He could sense the others in the room. Two were behind him, hiding in the shadows, and there were two behind Nott. He found it almost comical that they thought they could take him.

"I've seen the weakling you are. How sickly your body is and how you do not belong in Slytherin." Nott snarled.

"Lâche, I am far from it. You have not seen what I can do. You forget the family I belong to. I stand here alone, awaiting your first move, while you seek to ambush me with the two boys behind me and the two behind you. I say that if it were I who was truly lâche then I would have the gang, not you. Are you too much of a Hufflepuff to face me on your own?" Ryider knew instantly that he had struck the hardest core of any Slytherin. To say the Sorting Hat was wrong and that they did not deserve to be there, as their family had, could, and would, enrage any Slytherin; let alone, a Pureblood.

"I will show you a true Slytherin." Nott spouted but was stopped as a fist with inhuman strength hit his jaw. He could hear the others advanced on the boy before darkness took him.

"Expel…" Two other boys were cut off as Ryider sent two stunning hexes their way without ever glancing back.

"I do not bow down to the likes of you. If you dare cross me again I will not hesitate to take your pride and your life. Do you understand me?" His voice was deadly calm as though one was in the eye of the hurricane. Having already seen the storm and the calm but knowing it is far from over and the rest will leave no one standing.

"The remaining boys nodded fearfully. An emotion not often associated with these people.

"Good. Then you may inform anyone else. This is my one and final warning. Do not make your life worse by messing with me. Looks can often be deceiving." With that he turned and swept from the common room, never aware that Draco had witnessed it all.

Ryider walked slowly towards the Great Hall. He was wondering where Draco could be. _'Merlin, I know he can be vain but this is ridiculous.'_ He thought with a smirk. It wasn't long before his brother arrived.

"Hey." Draco's presence was acknowledged with a nod. "What happened after you left?"

"I put some snakes in their place and told them off. Nothing that couldn't be handled. Though I would have liked to see Sev." He smiled at the mention of the professor's name before his cold mask fell back into place.

They arrived at the Hall in time to hear Dumbledore stand up and ramble on. Though there is one thing that caught his ear. "Classes are canceled until Friday and professors are to meet in my office after breakfast."

Ryider nudged Draco. He leaned over to whisper "I need to talk to you after this. With no classes for three days we can meet in our room."

Draco gave a slight nod before returning to his breakfast. When they were finished they exited together and headed for their room.

The rooms were as they had been this morning. Ryider and Draco collectively cast silencing and privacy charms to ensure everything was between themselves only. Draco turned back to Ryider, "So what did you need?"

"I need you to look at something and promise me you won't flip out. I also need to ask a favor but I can get father's help if need be. I want your oath as a wizard that everything stays between us." He recited seriously.

"Why an oath?" Draco was not refusing outright but trying to gain information. It wouldn't work.

"Because you will find out some interesting dynamics and secrets that I do not wish anyone to know at this time. Also, you are Slytherin. If I know father, I know you."

"Touché. I give my oath, as a wizard, that anything revealed to me today shall be kept a secret between us." He vowed easily.

"Alright…" and so his tale began. He told Draco about his childhood, omitting the names, and through his birthday to the present day. "You know me as Harry Potter and my seizures are because my mate is close but I have not claimed him or her."

"Oh." For once, Draco was struck dumb. It wasn't so much that he was mad, it was more shock. "Can you prove it?"

He silently opened his shirt and turned around. Amidst the heartbreaking amount of scars, a striking lightning bolt was present all the way down his back. But there was something at the bottom, halfway below the waistline. It was a circle that Draco had seen. But where? He remembered, it was the same one his godfather wore on his wrist. He staggered back in surprise. Ryider felt the sudden movement. "What is it?"

"Severus is your mate." It wasn't a question or an inquiry. It was a fact.

"Yes." came the quiet, almost heartbroken reply. He put his shirt back on and turned to his brother, tears in his eyes. "Yes, he is. This is one reason for the oath." His voice suddenly became hard. "I will not be a burden to him and force him to be with me. If it happens, he will initiate it."

"He deserves the truth."

"Yes, but his pride will not let me say no. I will tell him but not now." He started shaking and Draco did as he had any other time. He pulled him down and talked quietly to him. A small voice broke the tense silence. "Are you angry with me?"

"No, I am surprised and I wish I had been told sooner about who you were but you are family. I do think you are wrong about Uncle Sev though. Now, you had a couple other things to talk about." He smiled at his little brother. It was a genuine smile that, for once, didn't need to be forced.

"Yes, remember how I told you of my inheritance? Well, until I can find my vampire mate, I need blood. But the only substitute I can use is that of my family." At Draco's panic stricken face he rushed to explain. "It is painless and father has agreed should you not wish to help. Neither of us will force you or coerce you. But it would be easier if you agreed."

"How often and wouldn't it feel sexual?"

"It would be once a day, at night, and I can heal the bite marks without problem. Normally it would be a sexual experience but since my mind and body know it is family then it just becomes a normal feeding. I take the blood from a pulse point, preferable the neck, and drink. You would have a Blood Replenishing Potion on hand and father would supervise the first few."

"You really have thought this out. How Slytherin. Let me talk to father and then I will answer you."

"I will not need to feed for another two weeks. Halloween night is when my time is up and I must feed daily to survive. If not, my body will go into shock and lose the blood I already have. I will see you later. I have some items I need to give Sev so you can talk to father when you wish." Ryider smiled and began walking towards the door. He paused at the door to say "Thank You," never looking back at the Blonde's face.

**8pm that night**

Ryider whispered the password to Sev's rooms. The snake hissed at him but 'said' nothing as he disappeared to allow entrance.

He had always been taken by the rooms. A light, cream colored carpet with deep blue walls in the main room. The other rooms had been done in a mix of silver, green, and black. Not that it was very shocking but his rooms always held a component of comfort. It was inviting, in a twisted sort of way.

There was no one in sight when he got there. He assumed the professor's were still out on business for the Headmaster. _'Oh well, I'll just wait for him like normal.' _So Ryider curled up, much like a kitten, on the floor near the fire. He drifted off peacefully and slept soundly until he felt a presence behind him. His eyes flew open and he scurried forward into the corner, personal demons bombarding sane thought.

"Ryider, shhh, it's me." The voice was soothing and warm like honey.

He looked up sheepishly. 'Sorry, Sev, I'm just a little skittish."

Coal eyes danced with mirth and a smile could be seen. "You covered it well." He retorted, the words dripping with sarcasm.

"Ha ha. You are a riot, though it has nothing to do with your words." He giggled. "I have something for you." He walked over to his abandoned robes and fetched the Pensieve sitting beneath them. "This is from father. He said you had wanted to see it."

"Ah yes. You can place it on the table and resize it. I'll look into it in a few minutes." Ryider placed it on the table as he watched Severus pour some age old Scotch.

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Wait. I would like you to join me in viewing the memories. Maybe you can give some explanation to my questions."

"Yes, sir."

Sev downed his Scotch and together the fell into the silver swirl of memories.

_Both were thrown into a darkened room. Not unlike that of the Dark Lord. It gave off a creepy feeling but not completely terrible. It shifted slightly to a Death Eater meeting. Though the masks were worn, it was easy to tell who was who. Voldemort sat high on his thrown, gloating about his power and how Dumbledore could never win. It was a mass of torture and terror until they were all dismissed; all except for one. _

_Lucius Malfoy stood tall and proud to the left of his master. It left both Severus and Ryider wondering what its significance was. They didn't wonder long as the conversation began._

"_Luciusss, we have some guests today." He hissed._

"_Milord?"_

"_I have been approached by some of Dumbledore's people and asked to allow them to join. Tell me what you think."_

_Four people entered that room. It was the four people that would never be suspected as spies. James and Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black; Dumbledore's original Gryffindor Golden children._

Ryider watched impassively but his mind was reeling. All had been expected except Remus Lupin. How had he managed to hide the mark for so long? How did he support Voldemort when he was a kind hearted man? Each question became bolder within his mind as the memory continued.

"_Why are you four here today?" He questioned idly._

"_We are here to serve you." It was Sirius who spoke up this time. "Dumbledore has crossed me and my friends in the worst of ways. We will not allow him victory."_

"_Why should I allow you to join me?"_

"_I have no answer for that, My Lord."_

"_How has Dumbledore crossed **you**?" He hissed expectantly._

"_He has come between me and my mate. He interfered with our bonding and has forbidden me to seek him out. I will not stand for this." Sirius growled low in his throat but remained bowed before Voldemort._

_The Dark Lord looked towards Lucius and noticed a strange sense of worry about him. Of course, he knew of what the mutt was talking about. Lucius had told him everything but figured he feared what he might do if his mate was harmed. "Very well. However, I have a few conditions." He smirked evilly, his young looks twisted with evil. "You will come to meetings and be marked but no one shall know or you will regret it. Cross me and you will wish you'd have died. Do you pledge your loyalty to me and only me?"_

"_Yes." No one hesitated. _

"_The werewolf shall not be marked on his arm." Remus looked up at him, fearing he would be killed. "However, I have use for you. I will mark you on your lower back. I know it is a werewolf's weak spot so the mark shall not fade nor will you be resistant. Alas, no one is to know who you are besides us six. Whether associated with me or not, you are my spies and will not be compromised because you opened your mouth. when you graduate next month I want you to come here directly afterwards. I have plans for you four. Come forward." They did as he asked. He cast secrecy charms on them so they could not speak of anything and Mosmordre on each. _

The scene faded as they bowed to their Lord once more. Ryider heard Snape mumbling about how he never knew but turned his attention back to the next memory.

_The scene flashed to a room with Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and one unknown wizard. Sirius looked deeply pained look on his face and he was screaming._

"_Never again Lucius. You will never be allowed in the bedroom again." He spoke between breaths._

"_Push one more time Black." Severus said as he shoved another potion down his throat. He was right. One more push and a beautiful baby boy was screaming in triumph. He was cleaned off and given to his parents. _

"_Do you have a name?" The medi-wizard asked._

"_Ryider Kiernnan Black- Malfoy." Sirius smiled and then nodded to Lucius._

"_I'm sorry old friend but he ordered secrecy." The last sight of that scene was of Lucius obliviating the medi-wizard and Severus. _

It sped into another scene. _It showed them in the middle of a street. Sirius and Lucius were caring for baby Ryider and Remus was with them. _

"_Thank you." It was Lucius who had said this. "I promise to come for him soon."_

"_I will care for him as if he were my own. Safely I will hide him from both sides."_

"_Does **he **know?" _

"_Yes, the Dark Lord is aware and Dumbledore thinks I am just hiding from the 'Dark" side." _

"_Be safe and well my friend." Both parents leaned in to kiss their son goodbye. "We love you Ryider. We will come soon."_

At last, the memories stopped and Ryider sighed quietly. "They never came." Both parties pulled back and sat heavily at the table.

"What ever happened to them?" Snape sighed heavily.

"Dumbledore separated my parents and cast a spell on Lucius to make him believe Narcissa was his mate. Sirius was condemned when Dumbledore fed you the false prophecy to have James and Lily killed. I was abandoned in the disaster and so I was sent somewhere no one would ever find me; the Muggle World. I lost my parents and myself." Rider talked quietly, knowing Severus was listening intently.

"How did you get here?"

"A little help from a friend brought me a long way. I talked with Lucius and everything was confirmed."

"Tell your father thank you and thank you as well for explaining everything."

"No problem Sev. I'm always here."

"I know brat." He said affectionately. "Now off to bed. It is late."

"Goodnight Sev."

"Goodnight."

Ryider grabbed his robe and walked silently out the door and out to the Slytherin Common Room. His sleep would be disturbed as the facts swirled guiltily in his head.

Draco awoke in the middle of the night and crawled into bed with his brother. Trying, and succeeding, in soothing the troubled boy back to sleep.

* * *

The following day was uneventful until Potions. Both managed to complete the assignment but were called to stay after. The class was let out and they remained behind. 

"Draco," Severus caught the teenager's attention. "I was wondering if you would like to stay with me until Christmas?" Out of the corner of his eye, Draco could see his brother's face fall before schooling to the impassive mask he seemed to have perfected. Before Draco could answer, Severus had turned to Ryider. "Ryider, I would also like to extend the invitation to you. It is true we are still getting to know each other but I do enjoy your company." Now addressing them both, "you do not need to answer me now as it is only nearing Halloween but please let me know at least a week before the train leaves. No later than December 6th, alright? Now off you go. It will be dinner soon."

"Goodbye."

* * *

Days flew by quickly as the Summer breezes became an Autumn chill. It was one day in Arithmancy where the forgotten question was brought to a forefront by one minute of uneasiness. 

Ryider had felt queasy. He knew his time was running down but he refused to badger Draco and he had been to busy to call his father. He knew it was dangerous but his insecurities continually whispered that the world would be better off without him. On top of that, he had been boggled down with homework; which, of course, he used as a flimsy excuse.

His attention started going out of focus, as though his contacts were becoming a hindrance. He could feel his canines lengthening in his mouth as the classroom became oddly quiet. The ebb and flow of blood could be heard echoing inside his head and the rush of the crimson liquid filled his stomach with a burning.

Professor Fauntleroy continued rambling on about complex equations that had yet to be solved over the centuries. Amazingly enough, it was a Gryffindor who noticed how pale Ryider had become and the slight perspiration upon his brow. Ryider was unaware of it all.

"Professor Fauntleroy?" Neville Longbottom bravely asked.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"M-Malfoy isn't looking to well." He nodded towards Ryider, who had taken to gripping the table until his knuckles were white.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The professor attempted to get his attention. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Professor." Draco stood up, finally understanding what was happening. "I would like permission to take him to Professor Snape. He is the best to help as he did over the summer."

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy. The homework is three feet of parchment on the equations mentioned during lecture and you both are excused from the rest of your classes."

Draco walked cautiously towards his brother. He gently placed his hand on the whitened knuckles and waited for his presence to be recognized. He took the extra book bag and the boy gripping the table. No one would see the disturbing sight, that Draco did, when pitch black eyes with red pupils stared unseeingly at him instead of the normal liquid silver.

He rushed to his godfather, unsure what would happen if anymore time was wasted. He mentally berated himself. He should have responded to Ryider. He never mentioned the original favor past that day and Draco had let it go; nearly costing Ryider his life.

He made it to Severus' chamber and said the password. He took Ryider into the main room and laid him down on the couch. He murmured a few silent spells to keep the boy from moving but still keeping him comfortable. He made a beeline out of the room and towards the Potions room.

He moved swiftly through the door and towards the professor sitting at is desk. He looked up with a raised eyebrow but Draco paid no mind. He stared directly into Sev's eyes and silently demanded he 'see' what he was needed for yet only allowing the memories of the blood conversation to come forward. Everything else he blocked because he knew it was important to Ryider and wasn't necessary to help..

"I see." He responded evasively. Draco wanted to scream in frustration but refrained out of curiosity when Severus rose to his feet. He exited to his office and came back around five minutes later, trailed by Dumbledore himself.

"Your class will now be covered by the Headmaster until such time as I return." He turned to Dumbledore. "The rest of my classes will have an assignment in the library." He handed a piece of parchment over and left, motioning for Draco to follow.

Once out in the hall, Draco felt it was safe to talk. "What did you tell him?"

"That I had a personal emergency." His lip twitched with the irony.

The walk was filled with a tense silence as they arrived at the portrait to his rooms. As the portrait closed, Ryider could clearly be seen struggling. He wanted something and he wanted it bad.

"What do you need me to do?" Severus asked in a clinical voice.

:I need you to call father, get some blood replenishing potion and some pain reliever. Father will know what needs to be done but the rest I can not tell."

"If you can not tell then why must I help and not Madam Pomfrey."

"Because we are family and I am under a wizard's oath to keep my mouth closed." He smiled slightly but needed his father. "I will take him to our room. Please send father with the supplies. He can get in with the password _'Silence is Deadly.'_ Please tell him it is urgent. Thank you Uncle Severus."

Severus was royally confused, as he watched the two young men leave, but knew the seriousness of the situation. He hurried to the fireplace and retrieved Lucius. Lucius came through the floo almost before Sev had stopped talking.

"What is the emergency?"

"Draco came to find me after Ryider started having a fit of some sort. Draco refused to let me examine him but distinctly asked for you. I, for one, wish to know what is going on." Severus growled though his voice was laced with concern.

"He has health issues that can be damaged by magic examinations and it is not my place to tell you. It is only serious if he does not mind himself." Lucius stated calmly. "Will you tell me where they have gone?"

"To their rooms. Anyway I can help?"

"No."

"Here's what Draco asked for, the password is _'Silence is Deadly,'_ and you better hurry, Ryider looked feverish." Snape nodded to Lucius and the older man left in a flurry of robes.

He moved quickly to the room, spoke the password, and closed the door in time to see Draco binding his brother and stunning him.

"What is going on?" He said in a quiet voice, that meant he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"I can't say. I'm under oath but you can look." They stared at one another until his answers were found and then his voice came back to him.

"You never answered him so he let it go. Why did you not help him?"

"I was confused and he never mentioned it again. From what I know about him, he thinks he was a burden and didn't think he was worth the effort." Draco said sadly.

"Alright, here's how it will work. I want you to take off your shirt and sit against the headboard. I will revive Ryider and ease him until he can take some blood without harm. He will use my wrist until the bloodlust is eased and then he will feed from you. Agreed?"

"Yes, father."

Ryider was revived but not unbound. Lucius slit his wrist and put it gently to Ryider's lips as the spell was removed. The youngest Malfoy fed feverously and latched to the wrist. When Lucius felt himself growing too weak he talked his son into closing the wound with a promise of more blood. His arms slid around the boy and the red eyes had receded to their normal silver. As they walked closer to Draco, a touch of fear could be seen in his eyes. Ryider started to shake his head but Lucius did not let his son move back. Slowly, and carefully, they moved forward and Ryider was placed on his knees in front of Draco. Draco bared his throat in an attempt to yield Ryider into accepting. He did and Draco felt a sense of peace, after the initial pain, it just felt addicting. Not at all sexual like he had believed, but then again, Ryider had explained the reason behind that. All too soon, Ryider pulled back sated and closed the wound.

The young Halfling laid down on the bed and instantly fell asleep. He was unaware of the two other Malfoys on ether side of him.

It was two a.m. when Ryider found himself awakening. He blinked the sleep from his vision and looked around. He noticed his brother lying on his right and his father asleep in the chair near the left of his bed. He crept out of bed, careful not to wake either of them. He made it to the bathroom and locked the door, but he didn't get much farther. His stomach rolled violently and he emptied everything into the toilet. The contents were a sickly crimson, scaring Ryider incredibly. When he reached the dry heaving stage, he pulled back and leaned against the bathtub. He had no idea what to do. In fact, he was so deep in thought that he never heard the lock click or Lucius come in. Seeing legs enter his line of vision, he stared up helplessly, his eyes swimming with frightened tears. Lucius looked from the bloody mess to Ryider. He banished it and pulled his son up onto the lid of the toilet.

"'m sorry." He whispered as he avoided his father's eyes.

"Don't be. Do you know why you got sick?" He asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"You got sick because your body was not eased into the amount of blood you consumed last night. It also didn't help that you went into bloodlust before your _first_ feeding." He scolded softly.

"What is bloodlust?" He asked curiously.

"It is when your body is deprived of blood to the point of starvation and the urges become uncontrollable, posing a threat to those around you and yourself. It can be poison if you drink too much. Did you not tell Draco about this?"

"I did and told him I wouldn't need an answer right away. When he didn't answer me I accepted that."

"And you didn't call me? You didn't think about me or how I could help. You just gave up. You didn't even go to Severus for knowledge on spells or potions nor did you do anything to prevent the inevitable. " Lucius' voice grew heated and became laced with anger. Though Ryider never heard it, there was mounds of pain and fear fueling that anger.

Ryider's eyes had glazed over in the rant and his demeanor turned defensive but his mind was buried safely in his thoughts. He spoke from his heart and censored nothing as each word just spilled out. "I didn't call you because I refuse to force you to come here to help **_me_**. I didn't bring it up with Draco because I will not force him when he is so frightened of me and who I was. I **_will not_** tell Severus; this is my secret. Finally, I'm just not plain worth it. You want to know the _truth_? I'm not fucking worth it and I'll be damned to hell before I allow anyone to give up anything for me."

Lucius forced Ryider to look at him. "If you were not worth it, I wouldn't have come here. Draco wouldn't have been so frantic to help you. You are a Black and a Malfoy. You are my son. There is nothing you do not deserve. Do you understand me?"

"Why am I being so emotional?" He asked, effectively changing the conversation without answering.

Lucius sighed and responded. He made a metal note to go back to that conversation. "This is a suspicion but I believe it is accurate. Firstly, your body is going through so many changes so fast that your body and mind have become overwhelmed and the emotional bases is being shaken. Secondly, from what I gather, you have issues with your past that have left you vulnerable and insecure when certain subjects are approached. Lastly, I _know_ that you are a caring person and tend to take the weight of the world on your shoulder, which, in turn, brings down the barriers you have built around your emotions."

"So I'm a freak and mental." He gave a bitter laugh before leaning his head onto his father's chest. They sat like that for the longest time before Lucius broke the moment.

"It is time to get up and shower. You have class in an hour or so and you still need to eat. I'll go get your brother while you are in the shower." He kissed the top of his forehead and smiled as he left the bathroom. The door shut with a click and he turned to find Draco laying half on the floor, puking uncontrollably.

"Draco!" Moving with a swiftness of ten years younger, he banished the mess and lifted his son into his arms. He could feel the signs of a fever as it set in. He walked to the bathroom door and yelled for Ryider to hurry to the Infirmary. There was no time for questions and he moved through the silent halls with the speed of a raging dragon. He reached the doors and moved towards Poppy's office. He caught her attention and they took Draco to one of the back rooms.

"What happened to him?"

"I do not know. I came out to talk to him and he was getting sick. When I picked him up, I noticed his fever. He hasn't been sick like this in a long time."

"What was wrong last time?"

"Just the Wizard Flu. Every child gets a case of it so it was nothing out of the ordinary."

"Alright. I need to you step outside the curtain while I examine him. Your signature will interfere with his because you are related. I'll notify you with the results."

He nodded and back out to wait for Ryider as the tests were being conducted. Not five minutes later, Ryider came skidding through the doors. Panting, he asked, "what happened?"

Lucius told him of everything that had happened and the two waited in silence for nearly and hour before Madam Pomfrey and, shockingly, Severus came out from her office. Severus looked between the and launched into his explanations of what Poppy had found.

"Draco's body looks as though it has been fighting itself for months now. I can't explain exactly what it is but we believe it to be his inheritance. You, Lucius, are a Veela but Draco is not. At sixteen, a Veela enters his or her inheritance. However, that did not happen for him. With you being his father, he should have been at least half Veela. Unfortunately, Narcissa was his mother."

"And that means…" Lucius growled angrily. He wanted answers. Severus seemed to understand and pressed forward.

"Lucius, Narcissa had elf blood in her veins. Whether she came into inheritance or not, I do not know but she knew of what she was since diets and lifestyles must be altered. Also, it is common knowledge that…"

"if an Elf mates with a Veela, and an offspring is the result, the child will fight both inheritances until death because the natural chemistry in both sets of blood is volatile." Lucius finished, having memorized the textbooks of his race.

"Correct. His Elf blood is domineering over the Veela blood. By all rights, if he survives, he will never be Veela. His body is far too resistant. However, we came up with a solution. I can make a potion that has the base of Dragon's Blood and add some salts to it, along with some ingredients for diluting purposes." Severus quieted and waited for the explosion.

"You wish to poison my son. Merlin, you are his godfather. Veela's are highly allergic to Dragon's blood, especially in high doses. He still has the blood of a Veela."

"With this potion, he won't. His body will not survive with his body trying to kill itself. However, if I can rid him of his Veela blood, leaving only Elf blood, then he will survive and still come into his inheritance."

"Why can you not leave the Veela blood and rid of the elf. You will make him the only one who is _not_ Veela." Lucius said, still not happy with the results.

"The scans show the elf gene is dominating. He wouldn't have been a Veela anyway. His body received the recessive gene but the dominate gene that brings out the elf. It is your choice on whether or not we proceed but he **will** die without the Potion." Madam Pomfrey said sadly, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Can I see my son?" Lucius asked quietly.

"He's in the back room."

"Thank you." Lucius headed towards the secluded room; alone.

Ryider stayed with Severus and sadly watching Lucius go to Draco. He felt two warm arms around him and looked up to see Sev holding him. He turned around so his head was buried in the strong chest and cried. None of them ever heard what happened in the next room.

Infirmary: Draco's Room

Lucius didn't even bother to sit next to the bed. He sat directly by his son and held his hand. Quietly, he spoke the most honest feelings he had ever told the young blonde.

"I love you Draco. I know I don't say it much and I'm sorry if it ever seems like I don't care but I will always love you. I don't know what to do. I will not let you die but how would you take this deception. How much will you hate me that I could not give you a choice. I'm sorry I have failed you. I want you to know that this will change nothing between us. Forever you are my son and Hell will freeze before I let you go without a fight. Please forgive what I am about to do." Tears traced his tired face as he pressed a kiss to the fevered forehead.

**Main Infirmary**

"Severus, you will get what you need for the potion. I leave his life in your hands. Please do not fail him."

**Two Weeks Later**

Silver eyes opened to a pitch black room. His head throbbing and his body hot. He felt someone sitting near him. "Hello?" He cringed at the scratchiness of his voice. A glass of water was pressed against his mouth. He drank greedily and tried once more. "Hello?"

There was still no answer but he was pulled into a pair of strong arms. He knew instantly it was his father; although, he was slightly shocked at the affection. He had always known he was loved but it was rare when hugs were given or received. "Thank Merlin." Draco heard the relief in the voice around him.

"Father."

"No. Tonight I am your dad. I love you." Draco went to respond but was silenced. "Shh. Rest Now." With that Draco was asleep.

Everything was explained to him in the next few days. He didn't take the deceit very well. He had loved his mother but this caused great confusion for him. He finally came into his long awaited inheritance. His appearance changed the most. His hair became the purist of blonde and fell to the middle of his back. It was silk like and beautiful. He grew pointed ears that Ryider called adorable. Of course, Malfoys don't do adorable; not that that stopped Ryider. Salt and the stronger spices were taken from his diet and Ryider continually fed from Lucius. He had stopped feeding from Draco after the second time because his body had trouble replenishing the amount needed. Time came and went. Draco received an invitation from one of his best friends to spend a week at his home. Of course, what Draco didn't know was that his friend liked him. Blaise Zabini was in for one hell of a surprise.

Ryider accepted Severus' offer whereas Draco passed since he would see Sev the following week anyway.

When the day of holidays came, Ryider bid farewell to Draco and Blaise. He smirked at hi brother; he could smell the arousal of them both and the nervousness since neither new the truth. It was almost funny. When everyone was out of sight, and in Hogsmeade, he turned back to face his own demons. He went in search of the one person he needed to confess the truth to and accept whatever fate would throw.

**

* * *

A/N:** Thank you so much for everything. I hope everyone like this chapter, it is definitely a favorite of ours. Please Review and enjoy life. Happy Writing.


	7. Almost Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**

* * *

Chapter 7 (Almost Home)**

The vast potions classroom was quickly closing in on him. He had decided it was time to tell Severus the complete truth regarding his "identity" and his family. He had yet to tell Severus that they were mates. It had never seemed like the right time or moment. It's not like he could have walked up and said "Hey Sev, how's the potion? Oh, by the way, I'm Harry Potter and we're mates." Surely he would have been murdered.

Ryider had been thrilled to learn that Severus was his mate but he knew how the older man would react and had yet to build up enough courage to face the rejection. Every day grew closer to the end but he was unwilling to give up the friendship 'Ryider Black-Malfoy' had managed—and earned. One resolve had led him here but even that was threatening to leave him if he did not act soon. It was unfair, in his mind, to ask the man anything similar to a friendship—and hopefully a relationship—if the man did not know his history, his mind, and his **soul**.

He walked gracefully—albeit, nervously—into the classroom but could not find Severus anywhere. He continued walking to a hidden stretch of dungeon, just down the hall, that led to the man's quarters. He knocked firmly. When he received no answer he hissed the password softly and entered. "Severus," he inquired softly. "I need to talk with you." Ryider looked around before spotting Severus curled up contentedly on the couch. Ryider could tell that even in sleep he was tormented. So choosing not to wake the older man, Ryider curled up on the floor near the fireplace and dozed off.

**(Later that Same Evening)**

Ryider was shaken awake from his comfortable piece of carpet. Severus was hovering over him. Normally, one would believe that Snape would be alarmed at an intruder but this agreement had become unspoken and well respected by both parties.

"I assume that since you are sleeping on my floor, you came looking for me." Severus raised an eyebrow at the younger male.

"Then you would be assuming correctly. Which does you no good since you are already an arse." He responded cheekily. It would be easier if the mood started light.

"Alright brat, what do you need?"

Ryider stared at the floor as if it were Merlin himself. "Sev, I think this conversation would be better suited in a place where you could easily kick me out. You will want to by the time I'm finished." By the end, he was whispering so quietly but he knew Severus had caught every word.

"Ryider, there is nothing you could tell me that would make me kick you out. I will still listen if you wish to talk." Ryider could almost feel Sev's hesitant smile but silently refuse to meet the gaze.

"This summer I came into an inheritance. That inheritance is what led me to Lucius. I had been taken from my parents and raised by someone else. They were abusive and I was worse off than a house elf. But when I hit my inheritance, everything changed. Do you remember the conversation at the Manor just after we 'met'?" At the nod he continued and dropped his eyes once more. "I was truthful with you. I have never once lied. My mind will not allow me to but I avoided certain issues. The memories you saw in the pensieve were an explanation as to how I was born but it did not explain where, or who, I had been for the last sixteen years. I have met you before. I never left though I am believed to be dead. I grew up as Harry Potter."

Severus just stared at the young man before him. Surely this was merely a joke. "You do not have the scar." He stated logically.

"Yes I do. However, with my inheritance and changes in appearance, it moved. Have you ever seen me, a sixteen year old boy whom you have visited at my house, without my shirt on?" Ryider stood abruptly and pulled off his shirt. The front of his body was a mural. The tanned skin was marred with scars, rivaling that of Severus himself. As Ryider turned the scars only became more apparent and deeper looking. But there, between his shoulder blades, was something unique. Extending from the middle of his shoulder blades to about a half an inch above his waistline, was a bright Avada green lightning bolt. Each stretch of the bolt was nearly an inch and a half thick. The spy also noticed two identical red lines on his shoulder blade, each the same length and nothing more than a slivered line.

"What are you?" His expression betrayed his surprise.

"I am half Veela and half Vampire. Please do not mention the scar or the other things you have seen and heard. I will not deceive you. I am honest with this friendship and wanted you to know everything. Lucius, and now you, are the only ones who know. I can only say I am sorry. Please, take this." He held out a set of letters to Severus. One was the worn parchment his 'mother' had sent him and the other was a personal letter for Severus himself.

"Leave."

"As you wish, my _mate_."

Severus stared at him as comprehension dawned inside. He remained quiet until Ryider reached for the doorknob. "You are a liar. This friendship was based on nothing. Do not come down her again."

"Merry Christmas Sev." With that, he was gone before anything else could be said; tears burning his eyelids.

Ryider hurried from the castle grounds to the apparition point. He had missed the train so he could talk with Sev—no, professor Snape. He couldn't even think about that now. The man he knew to be his mate had rejected him. He wasn't even so worried about as he was that he was rejection. His death had been imminent but seeing the pain in Severus' eyes had killed him. It was time to go home.

**(Malfoy Manor)**

He apparated directly into the living room. Unaware that Lucius was present or the fact that the tears were easy to see, he took off for his room. Everything was blurred and his wings were beating furiously against his skin while he valiantly tried to keep them in. He knew he was unsuccessful as they burst from his back, the blood flow viscous and unwavering. His stomach burned a fire worse than hell and he could feel his magic stop the healing that should have accompanied the wings' release. He curled up on the floor in the far corner of his room. _'I don't deserve him. I don't deserve this family or this room. I am nothing and it is time I got my rightful punishment.'_

He remained unaware when his father walked in. He felt the presence as it drew closer and curled tighter as a futile way to get rid of **it**. "Ryider, what happened?" The voice was soft and melodic but Ryider just whimpered in response. A phial was pressed to his lips and he instinctively swallowed but refused to answer. "Ryider, please tell me."

He looked up at his father before he begun. "I was not good enough. Told to leave and never come back." Sobs racked his thin frame. "I…found my mate…" He hiccupped between sobs, "and he **rejected** me."

Lucius felt his own chest tighten. He knew what it was like to finally find your mate. He had not been rejected but had seen grown, adult Veelas fall at less. He knew the end would come.

"I'm sorry to leave you. Thank you for letting me stay but I will die soon. I have until the end of Christmas break."

"The letter said three months," Lucius retaliated gently. He did not want to lose Ryider again.

"I also am undernourished and more powerful, from my encounters with Vol- the Dark Lord, than the Potter's anticipated. I have one fortnight." The tears coursed silently thru his features but they were unnoticeable.

Lucius sat silently, uncaring of anything but his son. He would find a way. But first he needed to find Ryider's mate. "Who is your mate?"

Ryider looked up frightfully and shook his head frantically. His body shaking something fierce. His lips pressed tightly together with his refusal. "I will not betray him to pain."

Two days had passed and this was as helpless as Lucius had ever felt. He sat gingerly at the other side of the room. He wanted to be with his son but he could not get close enough. He could only watch as seizures terrorized Ryider's body and only got worse as each hour passed. Nearly twelve hours before he had heard the restless cries of his son. The Veela was mourning and restless as his magic slowly became his greatest enemy.

The whimpers had all but stopped. They were heard sporadically, now, but it was the only sign that the tremors had increased in strength. Lucius had tried everything but every effort was useless. It was time for backup.

He rose from the chair with grace, furious at being so powerless. He was Voldemort's right hand man and he was powerless. He move swiftly to the fireplace in the main room and fire called Severus but received no answer. Being impatient, with cause, he grabbed the floo powder, stated "Snape Manor" clearly, and found himself in front of a sleeping Potion's Master.

**(Snape Manor)**

"Severus." Lucius had barely said his full first name before he felt a wand at the base of his throat.

"Lucius." He said neutrally once the identity of his intruder had seeped into his conscious.

"I _need_ your help." Lucius was strong as well as independent but he took no precautions when it concerned his family.

"Yes?" Severus was slightly intrigued but that was overwhelmed by the dread that surrounded his being. Lucius would always manipulate a way to receive help or imply it with no chance of denial but he **never** asked for it so bluntly. Something was wrong.

"Bring every potion you have for healing. I'll explain at the Manor." With that, he stepped back through the floo and disappeared.

**(Back At Malfoy Manor)**

Only ten minutes, though a lifetime in the worried father's eyes, passed before Severus arrived. A house elf took him to Ryider's room and alerted Lucius.

Severus walked in to see Ryider seizing uncontrollably. But as he crept closer, he neglected to see the shield around Ryider, the one that had kept Lucius out, let him in or the look of realization and anger across Lucius' face. He was focused on one thing; the motions of Ryider's seizing stop abruptly, his body stiffen, and his claws escape.

**

* * *

A/N:** Again, we are sorry we have taken so long. Life has been not so friendly. However, on a good note, my new muse is being helpful. This was a shorter chapter but it is very important. Enjoy and we would love to see some reviews. Puppy Dog Eyes Please? Happy Writing


	8. A Father's Wrath Over a Child's Plea

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N: **We are sorry for taking so long. But on the bright side, you get four new chapters to make up for it and all the other chapters are now Beta'd. Again, sorry and would still love to see some reviews. Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 (A Father's Wrath Over a Child's Plea)**

Lucius silently fumed but managed to keep his mouth closed while Severus proceeded with the healing. He knew as soon as the barrier had accepted Severus that this was the _mate_ that had given _his_ son up to death. He desperately wanted to murder the bastard, regardless of personal history. But first, he would find the answers he wanted then he would worry about the next step.

When the potions had been ingested by Ryider, Severus turned to see an unreadable expression on his friend's face. There was an eerie sense of trouble but he dismissed it as the anger bubbling desperately in the pit of his stomach. He had some issues with the boy in front of him and seeing him in such a state was not helping.

Severus nodded to Lucius to indicate that he was finished and proceeded to leave the room. Lucius followed behind, closing his son's door in the process. This would make for an interesting discussion.

They reached the main room without a single word being said. However, Severus turned just in time to see a fist connect with his jaw. He knew Lucius must be upset because he rarely resorted to physical violence, preferring magic, and never on those he considered family.

"You bloody bastard. You did not see fit to tell me that **_you_** were the one who sentenced **my** son to this condition. You rejected him and now he **_will_** die as a result. He will not make it past holiday and that is your fault Severus." Lucius exuded anger. It rolled off in palpable waves and for once, Severus feared for his life from the man he considered a brother.

"I did no such thing and I am **not **his mate."

"Do not argue with me. There is an instinctual barrier that encases a Veela's body as the magic begins to destroy the sanity and magical core. Family and friends cannot break the seal or enter, no matter how great their magic. A true mate is the only one allowed entry in hopes that acceptance is found and the body can heal. You **are **his mate and you rejected him." His tone was cold and factual. There was no inflection beyond the sharpness of his words.

"Lucius, your _son _lied to me. He fooled me and then decided to call me his mate without an explanation. How was I supposed to take it?" Snape dropped heavily onto the expensive couch and stared blindly at the fireplace. "I trusted him and he lied. It is hard to forgive that. Never mind the fact that he is Harry Potter…" He drifted off and waited for some response.

"Severus, as a man, I see your point and understand it but you forget that I am Veela as well. The creature in me is desperate for retribution at seeing its son in such a state. Second, he _was_ known as Harry Potter. In reality, he is nothing more and nothing less than Ryider Black-Malfoy. He is my son, Draco's brother, and **your** mate. I know you have come to respect my son so why does that change with his name." Lucius sighed. He was desperately trying to hold his temper and connect with his figurative brother but it was becoming difficult. A silence stretched between the two men and only the sound of pecking on the windowsill brought them out of their collective reverie.

A Snowy owl with black tipped feathers sat patiently outside the window, a warped piece of parchment tied to his leg. Lucius walked briskly to the window and let the bird in from the bristling cold. It nipped affectionately at his hand as he untied the parchment, covered in familiar scrawl.

As Lucius reached for the parchment, green sparks emitted from it and duplicated itself, falling from the hand of the startled blonde. Now where one had lain, addressed to the patriarch of the Malfoy family, was two; each addressed to the suspicious men in the room.

The owl had disappeared in midst of the magical altercation.

Severus reached down cautiously and grabbed the two letters, recognizing the familiar scrawl as he handed one to Lucius. The parchment itself was spotted with tear stains and seemed to give off a depressing aura from within. Severus stared down at his. He instantly knew what it was for. This was the one letter he had refused to read after he sent Ryider away, calling him a liar and almost positive he had broken the young man. The guilt tore at him even more when he felt a strong sense of pulling that made him open the letter immediately. He stared unblinkingly at the parchment as the letters formed the words to break his heart.

_Severus,_

_I'll be honest, there is so much that I desperately wanted to write, to say but none of it seemed to measure up. I was so tempted to put **my mate** or **dearest** just so I could imagine the sneer plastered on your face while your eyes were lit with amusement, just like they are right now. I know you are staring at this, wondering why I am rambling on about nothingness so I will jump to it, I am dying. This was spelled to arrive for year when my days grew short and my breathing labored._

_As I have written this now, am I correct in assuming you have rejected me? That you let old prejudices towards a man who is no relation to me, but once your friend, dictate your answers. I can feel the tears and I solemnly watch them drip down towards the paper as I think of how it could end. I knew you would let insecurities bind you. Did you ever wonder why it took me so long? I know even know, that I cannot tell you any sooner than needed because it would hurt too much. I don't even want to believe what I am saying but I know I am not wrong. _

_My nightmares are haunted with your face. The same face I admire and watch because of its beauty. I see it contorted with disgust and your beautiful eyes are lit with a fire of anger. A creature inside of me weeps for you. _

_Believe what you may about me, I have long fallen in love with you. When I saw your pensieve, for which I am still sorry, I saw a human and I saw my protector and hopefully, a friend._

"_Ryider" helped me discover who I am. I am him. He gave me a chance to be your friend. It was a chance to dream for something I knew I would never have._

_I know I am rambling and professing a love you may never believe, I can still see you standing there, murmuring "insufferable brat," and being watched by Lucius._

_I have never lied to you. I may have avoided certain things, but I never lied to you and I never shall. You are **my mate**. You are the mate to my Veela side. You complete a part of me. It was never about romantics, or declarations of love from you, it was simply survival._

_However, I do not want just survival with you. I want you to willing chose to be with me. I swear on the honor of **all** the Malfoys that no harm will come to you or your own should you chose someone else. I do not and will not begrudge you for following the heart I know you have._

_I will always love you, my mate, but I refuse to become your new master because nature deemed us compatible._

_Goodbye **My Heart**,_

_Your Insolent Gryffindor/ Slytherin_

Severus smiled slightly through his tears as his grip tightened on the thin parchment. He looked over towards Lucius, silently motioning for him to read his own.

Lucius glanced down and also noticed the tell tale tears that smeared the ink on the parchment. It was clear that it had been painful to write, lending credit to the thought that it would be impossible to read. Several words were smeared with the salty emotion but every word stood clear through his denial.

_Father and Draco,_

_I have known you two since I was eleven years old. One, a man who had it out for my blood, and the other, a boy to whom I refused a friendship. The more I got to know you, the more I realized the mistakes I made when I followed the world's ideals before my own and never asking questions._

_From my birthday to our Christmas I have received the only joy I ever wished for. You **both** accepted me into your family. In the short time since the truth was revealed, I have caused each of you more trouble and worry with my personal demons than I ever did against the Dark Lord. Yet, through all my doubts and misconceptions, even my fears, kindness, acceptance and certainly love was all that was ever offered to me. While that and the occasional Smirk. You gave me everything I ever dared to dream for and never have deserved._

_As I write this letter, a sense of peace calms me because I know fate is my downfall. For once, I am out of everyone's control. I grew to love you both as people. Lucius, I call you my father and never doubt that I mean every bit of the emotion behind it. Draco, I call you my brother, one who helped me through a half blind world, and I call you both My **friends.** _

_Do not mourn me for I will be free. I swore when my Godfather died I would never again be a burden to anyone nor would I manipulate those around me. I have had enough of that for a lifetime. I will not force myself on anyone; including, and most assuredly, my mates._

_Yes, I mean every word, so quit glaring at the parchment daddy. Same to you Dray, surprise does not suit you as well as the smirk. _

_I swore on the honor of the Malfoy name that neither of my mates, nor the person they should ever choose to love, would be harmed should they chose a life without me. It pains the creatures in me, but I am still Ryider and I say it is up to him or her. Yes, I am pretty damn sure you have figured it out and I will haunt you forever should you harm a hair on **my MATE**. Do not make me a liar._

_I love you both. Good Luck with the elfness Draco and make me proud by kicking some arse. Father, please hurt Dumbledore where it will affect him the most. Consider it a Last request. Thank you for everything._

_Goodbye **my Family**,_

_The Ultimate Slytherin_

Lucius dropped the parchment, unaware of the silent tears snaking down his cheeks. They had started when his boy had called him daddy and the lump in his throat remained. The emotion he felt was foreign to him, at least to this extent. Realization had hit him, Ryider had finally said goodbye.

Lucius had known that there was only a three days left before his son's body would give out. The first Christmas they would spend as a family would be their last.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Sorry it is so short but it seemed right to leave it here. We will try and post again soon. Please stay tuned.


	9. Dynamic Acceptance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N: **We have been working restlessly to update though Des had to go get grounded…lol…anyways, some _weird_ plot bunnies have attacked this story but they will not be changed. As much as this story is our baby, it is one big experiment that has never been seen before. Hopefully, everything goes over well. Enjoy and please review…I haven't had my fix yet Tears Up and chews on lower lip Thanks.

**

* * *

Ch.9 (Dynamic Acceptance)**

Severus turned his tear stained face from Lucius. It was too hard to see him so shaken. He was the lone brick that broke the unshakeable Lucius Malfoy. For years, Severus had tried to atone for his sins, though not the ones everyone expected, and now they both were reduced to a mass of hopelessness and guilt.

His stomach turned uncontrollably with anguish. He had never enjoyed being lied to, in fact, he quite contested it, but not once had he 'felt' a lie. The letter had so much emotion and wit to it that there was nothing but the truth. Simply, Ryider had not been lying. His mind swirled with guilt about his presumptions and mistrust of the boy he had come to care for.

"Ryider" was a shy boy who had taken his heart and "Harry" was the bane of his existence. How could he merge the two when the personalities were so different yet still the same person.

"Lucius," he spoke firmly, his voice laden with emotion.

Lucius looked up angrily, and somewhat desperately, but refused to reply.

"Reverse the obliviated. I want the entire truth."

"Will you save my son?"

"I cannot without the truth."

"Very well." Lucius stared straight at his pained friend and murmured the counter curse,­­  
_Revelo_.

Severus fell to his knees in pain. A dam of memories broke through his barriers. Occlumency could not save him now. His senses were drowning in the devastating amount of pictures flashing like a picture show.

All of a sudden, Severus felt the pain disappear, along with the pictures. They had vanished as fast as they had come. It would have left him confused, had the comatose Ryider not scream with the pain of Crucio at that very moment. Both men, with Severus following raggedly, rushed to the boy's room.

The comatose was seizing and murmuring. The words spilling from his lips unwillingly. "No hurt. I promised…not believed. Never there. Trust."

Severus' heart was sinking drastically. He knew instinctively that Ryider was calling to him; protecting him. He knew that Lucius had paused at the doorway, knowing he would not be allowed close enough to be of any help. Severus walked towards the barrier of pulsing magic and turned back towards the cold gaze watching him. "Give us some privacy. I will take care of him."

Lucius was silent for a few minutes, though his gaze held an accusatory note. Reluctantly, he backed from the room, his creature half protesting against the privacy his human half was allowing.

He walked morosely back to the main room, surprised when he saw Draco. His surprise quickly melted into concern as he saw his blond son crying. Draco had found the note.

"I will kill him, father. I…promise me we will get retribution." His voice was calm though his words lit a fire in his eyes.

"Draco, Ryider's wishes are set. We cannot change that. Severus is with Ryider now so there is still hope. Be patient and the answers will come."

"How can you be so calm?" Draco snarled viciously.

"Do not presume anything!" He glared harshly.

"I could always torture him." Draco idly twirled his wand, ignoring his father's reply completely.

"No, nothing will happen. However, we will find a way. Now, why are you home so early?"

Draco shuffled his feet self-consciously. "Father, there have been some complications."

**Ryider's Room**

Severus sat down next to the thrashing boy and placed his hand on Ryider's. The Veela Vamp calmed instantly but continued to whimper in pain.

Onyx eyes stared at the pained expression, unsure of how to stop the pain. So he did what he knew best; he persuaded. "Ryider," he started, running his hand through the silky strands, "Please, give me the memories. I know you do not want me to suffer but I will suffer more if you keep them from me. Let me share the pain. Please, allow me to help you." A sole tear dropped from his chin and landed on the pale cheek beneath him. Not a moment later, ice blue light emitted from Ryider's chest and slammed into Severus. His plea had been granted.

He was remembering; the marauders, Dumbledore's manipulations, and a loss of his own. He truly respected the fact that Ryider had tried to dampen the pain but he had needed to know. Now, he did.

Severus leaned down and gently kissed Ryider's forehead. He moved his lips to the paled ear, his hot breath caressing the cool flesh. His words were soft and melodic, "Hold on. I will be back. Do not give up on me. I will be back. I believe you." With that said, he left briskly and apparated out. Since he was on the wards, he knew it would be a few more minutes before Lucius realized he was gone.

He had three days to get what he needed. Three days to show his intentions, give up his life, and save a boy he once despised. Fate had condensed forever into those measly 72 hours.

* * *

Christmas dawned early in the vast dungeons of Hogwarts. The students, professors, and even the exuberant Dumbledore still lay nestled in the dream lands. All were quiet and content--all but one. 

Severus Snape moved throughout his quarters with a swiftness only associated with the younger generation. He kept the mental list clear in his mind as he grabbed everything he may need. He had come to the conclusion after he had sorted through his memories. Honestly, there were several revolutions he needed to atone for but first he needed to free a trapped young man.

Double checking his supplies, Snape exited and warded his quarters. He reached the apparition point, outside of Hogwarts, and headed straight for Malfoy Manor. He concentrated on Ryider's image in order to appear in the right room.

After apparating, he closed the bedroom door silently, casting silencing, locking, and privacy wards, as well as an illusion charm to mask his magic. It would do no good for him to be interrupted at a vital point.

Slowly, he moved to the bed and set his supplies on the adjoining end table. Severus watched Ryider and it pained him to see the consequences of his uneasy actions.

Ryider was deathly pale, making the ghost of Hogwarts look sunburned. His eyes were a deep, vibrant purple with a green "x" slashing through each of his unnaturally silver pupils. The only color on his body was the angry lines of reopened wounds.

Severus surmised that the wounds had reopened when his magic started decimating the body. Losing its magic was like a break in the mended skin, causing an onslaught of slow, internal torture. Even the evaporated wound above Ryider's eye had reappeared with a vengeance. There was no blood, showing its refusal to bleed, but the wounds were separated cleanly. In all logical, and medical, medicine, this was impossible.

Sev brushed his fingers down the side of Ryider's face, smiling when he felt a faint response. The pads of his fingers danced lightly over the smooth skin and rested with the pad of his thumb on the thin lips. "Trust me Ryider." He murmured softly and withdrew his touch. Ryider whimpered in protest but remained as motionless as when Severus had arrived.

The Raven haired man unbuttoned the copper-blonde's shirt. Dispatching it from the slender form, he rolled him on his stomach but remained conscientious of the open markings.

Severus removed one of the potions from the side table and uncorked it. He dipped two of his fingers in the semi-gelled substance and proceeded to outline the transparent green lightning bolt. With each trace he could feel magic thrumming restlessly. He followed the feeling carefully.

When he reached the point of the bolt, he was sure his eyes deceived him. The tail of the lightning bolt pointed towards a tattooed circle, partially hidden by the drawstring trousers. Severus moved the waistline down slightly to get a clearer picture and knew instantly that his suspicions were unfounded.

There, hidden at the base of his back, was the matching symbol to the one on his wrist. Sev knew he needed to alter his approach, if only slightly, but it would only make the bond stronger.

Quickly, but firmly, Severus matched his tattoo to its mirror image on Ryider and matched it line for line. "I accept." He whispered and kissed the back of Ryider's neck, still never moving his wrist. He pushed his body weight onto the youth, persisting until Ryider began to push back.

Severus knew the instant the creature took over. It rejoiced silently, as did Severus, when the wounds mended. Only the one above the eye left its testament, as did the rest. His body was marred with his survivals but he had never been more beautiful to Snape.

Ryider's hand whipped back and grabbed the wrist of his mate. Still under the Veela's drawl, he blindly followed his instincts. Severus didn't protest as their positions were switched and he was pushed to the bed; held firmly by the recovering creature. Ryider's mouth began moving, the words growing louder and more concise. The ritual had begun.

"_By the moonlight, by the daylight; 'til time has fully ceased. Stay by my side and hold be tight, Forever with me please. I'll hold to your heart until you decide to go. Keep me grounded; protect and hold my soul. Chase away insanity and never let me down. Use your warmth to sooth my cold; will my mate accept what I have found_?" The whimsical voice was soft but wavering by the end.

Severus leaned in with the ritual words. "_Our souls will become one until death do us part; I promise to keep you safe and I promise to hold your heart. Death will take me before I leave, I'll help you learn and grow. I promise now to be your mate and never let you go._ **_I Accept_**."

Severus smiled for the first time in a long time as Ryider leaned down to kiss him. It was slow and hesitant but more demanding by the minute. It conveyed the feelings of hope, as well as the promise of love. When Ryider pulled back, Severus had to bite back a gasp as the young man bit him harshly at the juncture of his shoulder and throat before soothing it with his tongue. He was claimed.

Ryider swooped down for another kiss. About half way through his human side decided to show itself. His eyes widened comically and he scrambled away from his professor. He frantically apologized and he backed himself into the farthest corner behind him. Written on his face were the obvious emotions of how much fear, rejection, and embarrassment he was feeling. He looked so lost and helpless. For once, he looked like himself; a frightened teenager.

Severus groaned softly. _'It can never be easy.' _ He thought vaguely before mentally smacking himself when his inner voice dared to remind him that it was his fault. Rolling off the bed, he proceeded towards the teen. "Ryider," he said, attempting to claim his attention, "Ryider, look at me."

The newly violet eyed young man just shook his head, silent tears dripping from his lashes. "I'm sorry." He spoke up quietly. "You shouldn't have come. I know it was your pride that brings you here. I shouldn't have reacted. Leave now, if you wish, and I will not stop you."

"Are you upset that I am your mate or that I accepted the bond?" Hurt lacing his words.

The teen shook his head frantically to indicate "no" to both questions. "I have liked you for a long time. I did not wish to place you here by a misplaced sense of duty. I'm sorry."

"You accepted I may never come to you long before you asked me, didn't you?"

"Yes." The answer was simple but let loose a damn of emotions.

"I see." He sneered lightly. He opened his arms and smiled. "Come here brat." There was touch of true laughter in his eyes when Ryider's resistance broke and he literally ran and jumped into his lap. "I should be the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you…" His explanation was cut off by two fingers being placed over his mouth.

"I understand. You gave me back both my family and my mate. You do not need to explain Sev. Only…" Ryider choked on his next words. "Only that you will come to realize that maybe it would have been better if I died. I don't want to experience this and then you leave me later." His eyes glossed over with emotion once more.

"Hey now," Severus turned Ryider's face so their eyes met, "I will not leave you again. Even if I tried, **you** and **your** family might kill me. I happen to enjoy living, somewhat." He added for levity, thankful when he heard the chuckle against his chest. "Now, what do you say we pull a nasty trick on Draco and Lucius." Ryider nodded readily and proceeded to plan his shocking revival for the Malfoys.

Ryider laid down onto his bed, still as a statue. He was thankful when his father and brother only peaked inside. He wasn't too sure he could have pulled off his coma-like state. Displaying impassive emotional masks were easy but faking death was slightly harder.

As soon as the footsteps disappeared, and the only sound was silence, Ryider stood and headed to the shower to get ready for one hell of a Christmas day. When he stepped from the shower, he made sure to check the time. He had five minutes to get into position as he heard the commotion starting.

**Sitting Room**

Lucius and Draco were sitting on the couch contemplating the events of the last three days. The mood was unsurprisingly subdued. Both were sitting quietly. Lucius was sipping age old scotch while Draco was lying with his head in the elder's lap.

Draco was so confused about what to do. He loved his godfather more than life because he had been there when his father could not. However, in a short amount of time, his newly found brother had stolen a place in his Slytherin heart. Was he to _betray_ a godfather for rejecting his mate or betray his brother by supporting Severus. His family had been split by fate herself. Surly this was merely a sick twist of fate meant to fuck with his head.

Lucius' thoughts weren't any better. Severus was as close to a brother as he could ever get but he would not lose his son again. Currently, he was trying to find a way around the honor pledge Ryider has made towards his mate.

Almost as he finished the thought, the man in question appeared form mid-air. The younger blond swallowed a growl of irritation at Sev showing up when he had not helped them.

"Lucius. Draco." A chocolaty voice spoke as his onyx eyes were raw with emotion.

"Why are you here?"

"To bring your Christmas gift." His lip twitched slightly.

"We are not in the mood." Draco spoke up, gesturing between himself and Lucius.

"I think you may enjoy this one."

"…" Before a reply could be made, the two blondes were jumped from behind. An innocent looking Ryider lay across their laps, giving the most effective puppy dog eyes he could manage.

"Merry Christmas. Miss me?" Lucius and Draco were both silent and their mouths were just hanging open. "It usually takes two people for a conversation, father." Ryider chastised as Severus lost his calm demeanor and doubled over in laughter.

Draco seemed to recover slightly, pulling Ryider into a strong embrace. "Of course not." His eyes betraying his lie. Ryider reached back towards his father and pulled him into the group hug. Finally, the elder pulled back and stood, looking towards Ryider for silent consent. A slight nod was all he needed before he pulled Severus into a tight hug. He embraced him near the fireplace and thanked him.

It was Ryider's soft voice that broke the reverent mood. "I'm hungry." He pouted. Chuckling, they all happily made there way to the dining room for a feast.

**Later On**

They were all seated around the sitting room. Each ready to give their gifts to one another.

Ryider walked over to each of them and handed out their gifts. He watched nervously as Lucius opened his first. Lucius carefully opened the well wrapped gift. The first thing he found was a beautiful emerald robe with silver snakes down the sleeves and bottom hem. He thanked his son profusely before opening up the other one. His eyes grew comically as he recognized it.

"What is it father?" Draco asked excitedly.

"Where did you find this Ryider?"

"Muggle London. There seems to be a market for them and it reminded me so much of the first time I met you that I couldn't resist." Ryider snickered as Lucius held it up for the others to see. It was a stuffed version of his ex house elf Dobby.

Draco was next. He opened it to see a minature version of a Spinster 3000. It was the hottest rage in Quidditch and wouldn't be out on the market for another year. Without a word, Ryider enlarged it and smiled. "Thank you." Draco answered. "How…"

"It took some persuading but believe me that they are behind me now."

Severus was last to open his gift and he was shocked. For once, he was speechless as well.

"Do you like it?" Ryider asked.

"Where did you find this?"

"In my vault. It is Merlin's potions journal. I figured you could use it." He shrugged helplessly, happy when Sev gave him a kiss for the effort.

"I love it." Severus opened his other gift and started snickering. "Such cheek." He had been given a silver based swing dance outfit, for class presumably, with a red vest and green shoes. The perfect Christmas colors. "I take it you loved your classes. Sorry to disappoint, this will not be worn by me." With that, he rose up and grabbed his gifts for his family. Handing them off, he waited for their reactions.

Draco opened his to find a dragon statue. The scales were a brilliant blue while the spike tail had lines of green through it. Both eyes were jeweled rubies. "Thanks Uncle Sev. It's beautiful. I can't wait to put it with the rest of my collection." Severus smiled and turned his head to Lucius, whom was next.

Lucius opened a set of books. They were Muggle romance novels. Severus definitely knew his week spot. "Perfect. I just finished my last one." Severus snickered at Lucius. It was always fun to see the Pureblood reading Muggle books.

"Of course."

Ryider pulled the wrapping apart and pulled out a shimmering necklace. The thin chain was silver. The broach hanging in the middle was a violet snake wrapped around a green one. Both had pink eyes. He went to put it on when Severus stopped him. He lifted the necklace and put it around Ryider's neck as he explained the gift. "This has many charms embedded in it to give you some protection. It also has a matching ring, that I have on, that will grow warm if you are in danger."

"It's beautiful." Ryider instigated a kiss of thanks before Draco so rudely cut in.'

"Enough. I would like to keep my breakfast down." Ryider turned and growled at him. No one really wanted to see an enraged Veela so Severus quickly calmed him and Draco backed up and grabbed his gifts. Draco gave his father a new cane for his wand, the old one having been damaged in battle. Ryider had tears in his eyes when he opened the family heritage book, written by both his fathers with personal notes. Sirius had written about his Vampire side and Lucius wrote about the Veela side. Draco had found it buried in the attic. He also received a spell for a summoning so he could talk to anyone he wished. Severus received a crystal chess set.

Lucius gave Draco a blue cloak with an embroidered Dragon covering the back. Severus received a pensieve and a spell that had been created for the sole purpose of viewing other people's memories. Ryider received a Diamond Back Rattlesnake.

"What will you name her?" Draco asked.

'_Hello.' _ He hissed.

'_Hello. Are you my new master?'_

'_No, I am your friend. My name is Harry. Do you have one?'_

'_No.'_

'_Are you male or female?'_

'_Male, master.'_

'_Call me Harry. How about Kouichi Koga?'_

'_I like it, Harry.'_

'_Good. Would you like to go explore?'_

'_Please.'_

'_You may, but no eating anything other than mice. If you do not find any I will feed you when you come back.' _

The snake slithered off and the others turned quizzical expressions towards him. "He wants to explore and his name is Kouichi."

**

* * *

Two Days Later**

Draco found Lucius sitting in his office. He asked him to come out near the fire. When Lucius was seated, he saw Blaise standing near his son. "Father, we have a problem." Draco started hesitantly. Blaise remained silent behind him, both blue eyes smoldering.

"Yes?"

"Blaise is my mate." He said bluntly. "Well, both myself and someone else are his."

"Who is this third party?" He curiously asked.

"You."

"I see."

"I will step back from you two if it is your wish, father." Draco mumbled.

"Hold on. First, before anything is even discussed, I do believe I am owed some answers." He smirked.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy." Blaise spoke up for the first time. His voice was steady and deep with wanting. "While Draco was visiting, I came into my inheritance. I had already decided to accept being his mate and, to my surprise, he was mine. One of the at least. You Mr. Malfoy are my other mate."

"Why do you have two mates?"

"It is a combination of genetics and magicks. When I was younger, I was cursed by a family member, my grandfather I believe, to suffer. My relative activated the dormant gene in my family line in hopes that being a creature would lead me to be disinherited and have people shun me. As a double insult, he decided that since one mate was hard to find then two would be impossible. Fortunately, it backfired. I found out later that I did have two mate but they were related. To answer the unspoken question, I am a Dragon Incubus."

"Those are extinct." Lucius sneered, his mind processing the information readily.'

"You are wrong. My ancestors disappeared from the from the history books for safety. They were feared because of semi-correct information. It is true that I feed on energy but my breed can only feed from their mate or mates. The energy I need is sexual energy but strong emotions can hold me off. The 'dragon' part of me is my animagus form though it is instinctual. I am part of a clan, am loyal to both the clan but I put my mates above all others. Because of a Dragon's ability to breathe fire, I can control the energy and heat in the room into fire and control it telepathically. That is why I am a Dragon Incubus, or more mythically, a Dracubus." Blaise finished humbly. To him, it was mere facts. He just wanted his mates' acceptance and allowance to feed.

"Mr. Zabini, would you allow us some time to talk this over? We will invite you back when we are finished." Lucius stated quietly, very aware of how quiet Draco had been.

"Sure, and pleased call me Blaise. I have known you forever." He smiled.

"I will have a house elf take you to the library, Blaise, and please call me Lucius."

"Thank you Lucius. Draco." He waited until a house elf was called and followed the little creature through the house. The two Malfoys were left alone for a very needed conversation.

"My son," he sighed, "I would never ask that of you. Beyond his claim on you, he is your mate. Death would be the only separation. Blaise would need both his mates to survive."

"Are you opposed to being with him? Or me? I know it's not normal but I…I don't mind." Draco worried his lower lip. "Please don't be disgusted." He sounded so young. All he wanted was his father's approval and he was scared to death.

"I could never be disgusted with you." He opened his arms and waited for Draco to curl into his lap. "I am not opposed to being with Mr. Zabini. I am worried about you. You have both grown up before my eyes and have become beautiful young men. Also, I believe a little history lesson is in order. There is an old law, still in existence, that has not been used in a very long time. The law itself says that any pureblood witch or wizard may become physically intimate, including marriage and regardless of relation, with another witch or wizard as long as the union does not produce offspring. Alas, a small loophole is that with a trio the third party may beget heirs if so desired. However, your Elvin blood and my Veela blood will not produce an heir. Unlike your mother, your body has already fought off the blood, rendering a coupling between you and a Veela sterile." He informed his son.

A bright smile lit up Draco's face but the apprehension could still be seen. "Do you agree?"

Instead of answering he sent an elf for Blaise. The young Italian entered gracefully but remained at the door. Lucius opened his other arm and with a simple 'yes' the young man ran into his lap and both cuddled contentedly into his lap.

"Thank you." Came a small sob from the brunette. "Thank you." He cried softly in his relief before being kissed languidly by his mates.

**

* * *

At Hogwarts; Severus' Chambers**

While Lucius was occupied at the Manor, Severus and Ryider were sorting through the memories they had acquired. Each listened to stories of the other's life. Ryider spoke of his life at the Dursleys. The emotional abuse, the beatings, and the rapes. Since his first year, he had been raped every summer by Vernon and Dudley. He had feared Severus would be disgusted with him but alas, Severus just held him and told him it wasn't his fault. Severus talked about getting the mark to get away from the school. He had needed safety for himself and Remus, from Dumbledore, but in the end it had not helped. He hinted that he still supported the Dark Lord but Ryider opted to bring it up another day. The only thing that truly burned at Severus' mind when he talked was the marking significance.

"Each color and letter has a meaning. Each unique. The silver is preservation of the bond, coupled with your house color. The black is a representation to the abilities of our powers. The blue is a foreshadowing of the future, though it will not become clear until I have found my other mate. The lettering is as follows:

_D - Darkness _(The things we fear the most and must protect the other from)

_D - Death _(What we have both faced countless time yet lived for each other)

_D - Destruction _(Life without the other)

_P - Pain _(Our strengths and weaknesses; both together and individually)

_F - Fear _(There is nothing to fear but fear itself)

Beyond that explanation, I do not know. Though, it is my claiming mark so you will always bare it."

"With honor, my love." The night was danced away with quiet conversation and a warmth to keep away the nightmares.

The following day Ryider flooed back to the Manor, intent on speaking with his father. He was hungry and hadn't fed in two days. He was getting sicker by the minute and it wasn't making the trip any easier.

He looked around for them but was shocked to find them in the library. For one thing, they certainly were not reading.

Ryider watched transfixed as Blaise was giving a blow job to his father while Lucius was giving both Draco and Blaise a hand job. Ryider thanked the gods that was all he walked in on. He backed out quietly but not before locking eyes with his father. He moved out quicker, the other two still oblivious, and went to his bedroom.

He laid down on his bed, in deep pain, and crying. He could have felt the blood rushing through the worked up bodies and it assaulted his senses. He shouldn't have walked in there. He fell asleep to the pains of his stomach and the silence of his room.

It was around a couple hours later when his father found him. He awoke instantly when he heard the ebb and flow of blood.

"Ryider." The words held a request to enter.

"I'm awake father. Sorry I walked in, it seems I missed a few things." Ryider stared at the duvet even as he heard his father chuckle.

"Yes, it has come to light that Draco and myself are Mr. Zabini's mates. Blaise is Draco's mate as well. We were…cementing the bond."

Ryider choked on a laugh. "Ah well then all is good, is it not father?"

Lucius mock glared before responding. "Yes, well, was there a reason you decided to show up?"

"Yes, I…need to feed."

Lucius looked at Ryider with sympathy before sitting on the bed. "When was the last time you fed?"

"The Day after Christmas." He whispered.

"That was two days ago." Lucius raged.

"I'm sorry."

"Ryider, you are still weak. You need to feed everyday and you can no longer feed from me."

"What?"

"You have found your mate. You know need to feed from him. My blood will no longer sustain you."

"I c…c…can't. I haven't found the mate to my Vampire inheritance and I can't ask that of Sev." He was starting to panic.

"You can and you will or I will ask him for you. He is one of your mates meaning that he will help you survive until you find your other mate. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come now, I will walk you to the fireplace so you can go back to Severus."

"You are just trying to get rid of me so you can have your wicked way with my brother and Blaise."

"Alright you cheeky brat, get moving."

Ryider grinned at him before calling out the residence, "Hogwarts, Severus Snape's Quarters."

Severus was sitting on the couch when he stumbled through the floo. He smiled up at him but his eyes gave him away.

"Vixen?" Ryider nearly laughed at the endearment but he was too damn nervous. A slight tremor passed through him.

"I need to feed." He whispered painfully. His incisors lengthened in his mouth.

Severus stood and grabbed his hand before dragging him to the bedroom. He sat down comfortably against the headboard. "Come over here." Ryider listened, transfixed.

"Where would you like to feed?"

"Where ever it is comfortable for you."

Severus conjured a leather thong to tie back his hair and put his wand on the side table. He put his hair to one side and bared his neck. Ryider moved forward cautiously before sitting next to the man. He was surprised when Severus positioned him so he was straddling the older man. "I trust you." Sev whispered as he lowered Ryider's head to his neck. He shivered when the younger man licked his neck soothingly before sinking his teeth into the compliant flesh.

A daze came over the younger man. He began to move against Severus without realizing his actions. The taste of the coppery substance was driving him crazy. He vaguely felt Severus push against his shoulder so he reluctantly pulled back and swiped his tongue to close the wound. As the haze cleared, he noticed he had climaxed during the feeding and fell against the strong chest. His shoulders were shaking with humiliation. He was thankful when Sev merely held him.

"I'm sorry, Sev'rus."

It took a moment before Severus realized what he was talking about but he quickly understood and concern hit him hard. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Though I think you should look in the mirror."

Confused, Ryider conjured a mirror next to the bed as Severus cast a scourgify on the mess. What Ryider had neglected to realize was that he wasn't the only one who had been excited.

Ryider rose form the bed. His shirt was gone. It had been ripped to pieces when his wings had come out. _'When did that happen?'_ Black Tiger markings met across the side of his face and his hair shone like the sun. Thin claws adorned his hands and both the lightning bolt and the marking tattoo stood out between his wings. He fluttered them carefully but jerked in surprise when Sev stroked them. He purred in pleasure with each sure stroke. The tips of his wings had taken on a red effect that was different form the original wings.

"You are beautiful."

Ryider turned. "You are blind old man."

"I think not. Now take in the wings and claws and come crawl back into bed."

Ryider eyed it suspiciously as though it had scorned him. "I'm sorry."

Severus waved off the apology. "It's natural and I am glad you find something arousing about me, even if it is my blood."

Ryider changed back to his human state before straddling the man. It was time for some truth.

"You are beautiful. Do you even know what I see when I look at you."

"Probably a demented old man but I assume you are going to tell me differently."

"Of course." the cheeky response was for levity before he became serious again. "I see a man who knows what he wants and will do anything in his power to get it…including waiting a lifetime. I see someone who has been through more hell than the devil himself and still has the strength to face each day. I see someone who will be there when he is needed and will fight for those he considers family. I see someone who will be there for me. I see how beautiful you are and how much you have to give. I see you, Severus Snape, and I love him."

Severus smiled, unable to reply just yet. Ryider, understanding the quietness., responded quietly. "You do not need to answer. Your acceptance is enough for me. I will wait forever."

Each lost in thoughts, they drifted off to sleep. Trusting they could face anything together.

* * *

The next night was quiet. They sat together in front of the fire for a long time before that peace was disturbed. "Ryider," Severus nudged the body leaning on him. "There is something I haven't told you." He could feel the younger boy tense at his words. Pulling him fully into his lap, He nuzzled the golden locks and whispered nothings until he relaxed. "It's nothing about you. You, my little Vixen, are stuck with me." 

"Mmm…does this impact us?"

"It may."

"Then tell me. I will be here regardless. Obviously it is important to you, so it is important to me." Ryider smiled encouragingly.

"I have a son."

"…" Ryider stayed quiet as he mulled over the announcement.

"Those memories given back to me by your father and yourself gave me back a romance." He heard the Veela Vamp growl in protectiveness and ownership. He chuckled in reply. "With an old friend, I am a father. I also know what happened to my child after he was born. Dumbledore took him from me and obliviated me. Of course, the old fuck was too stupid to realize that telling me everything before he obliviated me was a grave mistake. All I had to do was release the obliviate. He gave my son to another Order member and forced me to forget. How could he do that?" He ended up screaming in frustration. Ryider did his best to comfort him. Finally, after some resolved silence, a tentative question was asked.

"Who was your lover and who did your son end up with?"

Severus grimaced. "I guess I should tell him. We were both wronged."

"You can send an owl after you talk to me." He stated, not letting his mate be deterred.

"My partner, ironically enough, was Remus Lupin. He carried our child." Severus smiled warmly in remembrance. "We were so proud."

Ryider encouraged him to continue. "Was he a Lycan?"

"No, it wasn't hereditary. I wouldn't have minded but it would've been easier for him."

"His name?"

"Isaac Nevalle Lupin Snape." (**A/N: **Nevalle is pronounced Neh-Vall-lay)

"Beautiful. What happened to him?"

"Isaac was my grandfather's name and Nevalle was a Lupin family name. His middle name should give him away. He was given to Frank and Alice Longbottom."

They left the sitting room for dinner and later Severus silently went to the desk in his room. Ryider obligingly left him alone. The silence mocked Severus because he had so many memories to combat his well believed hate but Remus did not. There was no more animosity with the truth, just anger at missing a life of happiness that he could have had. At least now he had Ryider. Slowly, he expressed his thoughts on parchment like he never had before.

_Remus, _

_It agonizes me that I have hurt you so much over the years, not that you didn't deserve something. Lately, I came across some information about **your pack**. Come urgently and avoid Dumbledore at all cost. My chambers will give you entrance with your 'condition.'_

_S.S._

The words seemed so foreign to him. It was the opposite of the greasy git he portrayed to the world. It had been necessary and his views on the werewolf had taken on a drastic new mask; love.

It was almost a fortnight before a reply came. An onyx colored owl had arrived in the middle of the night and carried a simple message.

_S.S._

_I will arrive soon. I thank you for the consideration. I will arrive tomorrow, on January 12th, around 4pm. _

_R.L._

Holidays had ended and school was filled once more as classes started up. Everything had been subdued but lively. A Daily Prophet article had renewed suspicions again on where Harry Potter had disappeared to. Dumbledore stood by his stance that the Boy-Who-Lived was off training but in reality everyone assumed he was dead. Spirits were low and many peoples' faith in the Light had diminished completely. Overall, Ryider was extremely happy.

Now, though, Severus was pacing nervously in front of the fire. Ryider had never seen him so unhinged. It mirrored how he had been when he first entered school. Right at four o'clock, Severus' chamber doors were opened and in stepped Remus.

They silently stared at each other before Ryider stood and motioned for Remus to sit down before asking him if he wanted some tea.

"Severus, why don't you have a seat. I will bring you some tea as well." Surprisingly enough, Severus had a small kitchen in his chambers. Ryider walked in there and heated the water. He wanted to get back out to the other room before something happened.

Both Remus and Severus had not moved while he had been out of the room and Ryider was slightly worried about that.

"Severus," Ryider urged. "Would you like me to explain?" Severus nodded minutely.

"Mr. Lupin, there has been some information uncovered that has baring on both you and my mate. It has come to our attention that Dumbledore has been lying about some things that happened sixteen years ago and we have reason to believe that part of your memories have been obliviated. We would like permission to unbind those memories."

"What does this have to do with my pack?"

"Your pack is bigger than you realize." He responded cryptically.

"Is this true Severus?" He asked directly. He had never know the Slytherin to lie to him.

"Yes. That and so much more."

"Alright. But I want Severus to perform the spell."

"Very well." Severus cast the spell, waiting for Remus to sort through everything. It only took a couple of minutes.

"_Zezz_." Remus did remember after all.

"_Velve_."

"What are you speaking?"

"They were our secret names for each other. It is the language of the Dark Elves, Drow. Zezz means Razor and Velve means blade. Razorblade is always connected."

"I see. Remus, there are some other things you should be informed of." He lead Remus to his pensieve and showed him his memories of the past Summer. When Remus pulled back he was definitely shocked.

"You're Harry?"

"Yes, Moony. In a way, I am. Though now I am called Ryider and you are one of very few who know the truth."

"I missed you cub." Turning to Severus, he asked, "Now what do we do about our cub?"

"Oh, shit." Ryider managed to mumble before collapsing. Severus was at his side in a moment.

"Vixen, love, what happened?"

The tell tale signs burdened the youth. "Back up Severus and ward the doors." He rasped out. His eyes burning gold, like the werewolf's, his canines lengthening and his hair turning purely red and magically shortening into spiked tips. The markings from earlier reappeared and his arms were drenched in tribal tattoos. He stared blindly at Remus.


	10. Reversed Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you can legally tie to J.K. Rowling. However, I felt like pulling them out of the closet to play with.

**A/N: **The great Desereigh James is back folks and she has lovingly helped me get this chapter out to you faster. I would apologize for the time it has taken but I wouldn't have given it to you before we were satisfied with it. There are some things in here that just came to me, Joji, on a whim and Des was nice enough to indulge me though as I really wanted everything.

The happenings with Remus are something that feedback would be nice. I am unsure how it will be taken though I am happy with it and as Des didn't kill me, so is she.

Thank you. Please review and enjoy and another chapter will come soon.

**……………………………**

**Ch. 10 (Reversed Dreams and Manipulative Nightmares)**

Remus backed away slowly from the enraged creature. The change had happened so quickly. Standing before him was not the boy he loved so dearly, but a creature much like himself. Now he knew how Severus must have felt all those years ago. While he claimed he was not a monster, staring at the young man made his mind doubt his resolve.

The transformed Ryider slowly moved forward, blind to everything but the frightened werewolf. His claws had grown in length, ready to claim. He never heard his other mate move behind him until he felt the warm body pressed up against his back. Ryider went stiff, ready to fight for escape. He was unprepared for a slim, pale wrist to be gently pushed against his lips, offering blood. In that split second, his incisors lengthened and he attached on, his teeth sinking into the vein almost desperately. All the while, he never heard Severus start talking to Remus.

"Remus, he has transformed. I am grounding him with blood but I can only give so much. I need you to go sit on the sofa while I calm him down. First, go through the door on your left and grab the green potion vile labeled "Concealer 66." I need you to drink the entire bottle and then go sit. It will mask your scent for the next few hours so everything can be explained to you. Hurry, my limit is being reached and he will not take human form until you are masked."

Remus shot for the door, listening intently to Severus coaxing his wrist from the creature while he looked for the bottle. He found it hidden in the back and checked the label twice before swallowing its contents. As directed, he sat down on the couch and watched everything unfold.

Ryider collapsed in exhaustion after he closed the wound in front of him. His features were once again normal. His eyes were still retreating back to their natural silver as the markings disappeared. The claws had retracted first. Now, though, he laid unmoving in his mate's arms.

He could feel the werewolf watching him but the feeling fled quickly when he felt Severus pick him up. Slowly, he tried to focus his thoughts on his mate.

"I believe my blood will keep you calm for a little while and Remus has disguised his scent. We are going to talk this through and you are going to sit here until we are done, alright?"

"Yes, love." Ryider smiled sheepishly as he was set on the sofa, his head resting in the crook of Sev's neck. "I'm sorry Remus. I didn't mean to lose control and scare you." His tone laced with shame. He was nervously wringing his hands in his lap and he couldn't meet either of their eyes.

"Why did that happen?"

"I need you to hear me out before you ask anything. I promise to explain." Remus nodded in acquiesces. "Alright. I lost control because I am nearing my limit. As you know, I am a creature with two mates. True, it is highly unusual, but what with me isn't? I had six months in which to find both my mates. My Veela mate was Severus, as you know. Also, in that same amount of time, I needed to find my Vampire mate. That time is up in two weeks. Right now, I am surviving on Sev's blood alone and the symptoms are getting worse. I **will** die if I do not claim my mate. My transformation is only triggered two ways: trying on my part in preparation to a claiming. What you and Sev have seen is only half of the transformation though I have never tried for a full one. As I am sure you have guessed, you are my Vampire mate. From what I have learned, the markings on my body are part of some macho domination thing, brought on more severely by your wolf." He let Remus digest the information. It wasn't long before the questions started.

"Werewolves and Vampires are sworn enemies. How am I your mate?" He asked curiously.

It was Severus who answered him. "You are right; however, the wolf in you is not who he lays claim to. He would claim your human side."

"I see." He nodded in understanding before directing a particular question towards Severus alone. "How do you deal with this?"

"I accept each as it comes and I have no qualms having a triad with you. I had come to the term with the fact I was to die alone. Well, until Ryider found me. Stupidly, I let my insecurities nearly drive away the only happiness I had. Now, I have received my memories and find I had found love at one time, with you, and have a son of my own. With this revelation, I have the chance to have both. By Merlin, I may not deserve it but I refuse to give it up." Severus was bearing his soul to them both.

Ryider moved quickly and straddled the man's lap. Severus's head was leaned back and his eyes were closed in thought. Ryider placed a kiss on each eyelid before leaning his forehead against the other. Whispering against the older man's lips, Ryider reassured him. "You are loved and you deserve everything being offered."

Remus sat quietly, letting both the other men figure it out. He was so conflicted. In the last hour, he had come to regain memories, found himself with a cub, the knowledge of a mate taken from him, and now the undeniable fact that he was mated to a half vampire. To say the least, Remus needed some time to think and talk with Severus some more.

As if sensing his mood, Ryider stood up, turned towards him and spoke quietly, "I do not expect you to accept anything Remus. I just thought you deserved an explanation. I will not become a burden to you because if you accept me--this--then there is no turning back. You have your own family with the man behind me and I accept that. I do not care about your Lycanthropy--I never have. As much as you may hate me for saying this, you are **not **my father. You are one of my best friends--you could help me through anything. I am happy enough with the knowledge of who I was lucky enough to have as mates. I seek nothing beyond what you are willing to give." He paused, his eyes still on the fireplace, and moved farther from the two men. "Should you not accept, may you find happiness with Severus after I pass." His voice was so full of resignation that Severus leaned forward to grab the teen's hand in reassurance.

Ryider shook the older man off and headed to his room. With his hand on the knob, he left them with one final thought; never turning to face them. "Remember my words Remus; I will not go back on them. Severus, I expect you to listen, just this once, and take back what was stolen from you. Now, if you'll excuse me." His door slid shut, the muggle lock clicking into place.

"Damn." The normally reserved Potions Master swore.

Tentatively, Remus started, "Severus, I don't know what to say. This is so much to take in. I don't want to lose him but he knows I will say yes to save him. He doesn't want just that and I don't know if I can give him what he needs." He sighed heavily. "I am just so confused."

"I know what you mean Zezz but please think about this carefully. I made the mistake of nearly losing him. Before I remembered you, I had nothing but loneliness to comfort me. I can't go back to that. Don't you ever feel like something is missing; that you aren't whole? He is that missing part--regardless of anything else. However, the rest is up to you. I'll be in the workroom if you need me." Severus left his quarters through a side door, leaving Remus to deal with Ryider and make his decision.

Slowly, the older man moved to the door and knocked. Just when he thought he wasn't welcome, the door clicked open, allowing him entry.

He could see Ryider laying face down in the middle of the bed, curled tightly into a ball. "Cub?" He ventured. Haunted, empty silver eyes pinned him and he shivered. He approached the bed gradually, careful to remain within sight. He sat gingerly on the bed, unsure of what might happen, and gave his answer. "I don't know what to do and you will need to help me learn but I am not willing to give this up. I accept."

Ryider's eyes darkened instantly, his transformation happening quickly. With speed not associated with mortals, he shot out of bed and threw the shocked man to the bed; holding him firmly in place.

Knowing instinct had taken over, Remus put up no fight. He could see the incisors lengthen and he felt the claws ripping the buttons from his shirt and pushing it aside.

Ryider leaned in and licked the shell of his ear before shocking the werewolf even more. In nothing more than a breathy whisper he said, "Say goodbye to your demons."

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, Ryider pushed on hand into Remus' stomach, the claws piercing the skin fatally.

Remus cried out in shock and protest. He could feel the warm liquid pooling on his stomach and dripping onto the sheets. "Ryider, please…" That was all he managed to say before his world exploded before him. He lost track of time as the darkness enveloped him.

Meanwhile, Ryider was quickly working to save his mate and complete the mating ritual. The wound was fatal but it would not kill him; it would be his salvation. "Forever, my life, Forever." Ryider was quickly feeding his magic into Remus through gold and green beams of energy, using his claws as conductors. After almost five minutes, his task was accomplished. He slowly extracted his claws, careful to damage nothing more than what he original sliced. With a final burst of magic, he freed his mate; now knowing he could fully claim his rightful mate. He bit into the juncture of Remus's neck and left his mark. He refused to take any of the blood, no matter the temptation, because his mate needed to recover.

Ryider left Remus' side long enough to call Severus and have the elder wizard heal Remus and waited for the other man to awaken. With a whispered spell, they didn't need to wait long. Ryider was back to his human instincts and Remus wanted answers.

"What happened?" Severus asked the sandy haired man.

"Well, I was just about murdered by the creature over there." Remus hissed, not at all happy that Ryider tried to kill him.

Severus turned a sharp glare on the teenager and waited for an explanation. "Well?"

"First, stop glaring at me until you have your answers, then feel free to make life hell for me. Second, Remus, do you feel any different?" Ryider asked anxiously.

Remus was hesitant at first but realized something was different. "Almost…Empty? What did you do?"

"I freed you to claim you. I would have never hurt you Remy. I couldn't live with myself if I did that. In answer to your question, I took away the 'X' factor. You are **now** human. And this," he whistled and a tiny amber colored cub, looking no older than two months old, came out from under the bed and into Ryider's lap. "is Moony. Remus, this is what you have lived with for your entire life. You have always been two entities under one host. I merely separated you and got a little souvenir in the process." The small cub looked so innocent. He was currently batting at the bedding and trying to chase its tale, currently believing it to be food. There was no cuter sight. Ryider looked up to see one of his mates in tears, though of anger or relief he was unsure. "Are…Are you mad at me?" He handed the cub over to Remus, not waiting for an answer and walked into the other room. He laid down in front of the fire, giving the other men time to think, as well as himself.

**………****With Remus and Severus…And Moony ………. **

Remus turned his face from Severus, he didn't want the other man to think him weak. He had woken angry, because he had thought Ryider had tried to kill him. Then, he finds that the werewolf inside him that had taunted his being for nearly thirty years, was reduced to the newborn cub in his arms. He was Human.

He felt a warm hand turning his cheek before a gentle kiss was placed upon his lips. "It's alright to cry, love. What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. That I shouldn't have been mad at him or thought he could do that. That he didn't ask or even that I am so thankful because he is the most selfless person I have ever met. I…I just don't know what to think." He sighed, his thought warring.

"I can't say I know what you are feeling or what you should be feeling. But I do know that the teenager in the other room thinks you are upset with him and that he made a grave mistake. I know he is probably beating himself up because the Vampire took over his instinct but he can't find fault with freeing you. I know you are probably lost because you don't remember a time before you were bitten, with the exception of bits and pieces of memories. I also know you can get through anything because you are courageous and humble and you do have people here who love you. I loved you either way, and so did Ryider. Now, we just have someone else to love, you, the true Remus whom you kept suppressed, and little Moony over there." Severus quirked his lips a little and Remus smiled through his tears. He needed to go talk to Ryider.

"Thank you, Sev. You always knew what to say."

Severus slid forward to hug him and whispered, "We love you; I love you." He pulled Remus to his feet and they both made their way to the next room; Little Moony trailing behind the older man's robes.

**…………………………………**

Ryider was curled up on the floor in front of the fire. He heard them enter but made no move to acknowledge them. Remus walked over to him and sat behind him. "Ryider, thank you." At those words, Ryider turned round to face Remus, a tentative smile on his face.

"Are you sure you are not mad at me?"

"I'm sure. Now, I think it is time we all retire for the night." He turned. "Severus, do you have a room I can stay in?" Ryider reached for his arm, just as he was about to stand.

"Why don't you stay in Sev's room; catch up on old times. I'll sleep on the couch." Ryider smiled towards Sev, hoping he would agree. Then he stood and curled up on the couch, ending the discussion. He received a kiss from each man before they retired. It wasn't long before he fell asleep.

**……………………………………**

The following day found the three of them discussing the best way to break the news to Neville. All of them agreed it would be best if "Neville Longbottom" disappeared and "Isaac Snape" reappeared. Since it was still believed Remus was a werewolf, he was not allowed to have children and giving him his full name would tip Dumbledore off. So that was where they found themselves now; trying to determine how to get rid of "Neville."

"How about I just go talk to him?" Ryider suggested for what had to be the thirtieth time.

"I don't see how it could hurt." Finally, someone agreed with him.

"True. I'll summon him down here and we can explain everything to him."

About twenty minutes later, a very nervous Neville stood at the entrance to the Potion's classroom. He was very surprised when Ryider stepped out and beckoned him to follow.

"Ryider, I am supposed to meet Professor Snape. I don't want him angry with me. I need to go back."

"It's alright. I was sent to get you." He explained as they stepped into Sev's quarters.

Neville's face grew pale as he saw Professor Snape but took on a slightly confused look as he saw his one-time DADA professor as well.

"S-sir, you wanted t-to see me?" He stuttered, his mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"Mr. Longbottom, please have a seat. May I call you Neville?" Neville looked at Ryider before nodding.

"You were called down here because some information has come to light that you need to be aware of." it didn't take long before everything was laid out for Neville, including some very personal memories from the adults. The youth was swamped by all the information.

"I-I…" The poor brown haired boy was having trouble even forming his thoughts and was very grateful with Ryider's next suggestion.

"I think I should show you the room that we have made for you. Maybe it will help clear your head." Neville didn't hesitate before standing and walking to the room Ryider pointed out. When he was out of hearing range, Rider spoke again. "Don't worry; he will come around."

**…****.….….**

He walked in to find Neville up near the headboard, calmly staring at the duvet. "I'm lost. I mean, you are a Malfoy but I feel like I have known you forever. Professor Snape is one of the things I fear the most and I find he is my father. To boot, I find myself with a second dad, a fake adoption, and a life based on a lie. What do I do now?"

"Honestly Neville, I have been in your position." He didn't hesitate in relying his first identity to Neville. "I am who you think I am. I went through much of the things you did. My fathers, come to find out, are Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black. I found myself thrust into a family that for all I knew despised me and an inheritance that took choices away from me. Now though, I can not see it any other way."

"How did you get through it?" Neville asked quietly.

Ryider crawled onto the bed and sat next to his friend. "I still am. Those two wonderful men out there are not just your parents Neville, they are my mates; my life. Without them, I would not be here. I mean that both figuratively and literally. They are my everything and I know they are trying so hard to give you space and let you decide if you want to get to know the real people behind the mask. There are two no better people who can claim you as a son and that is all they want. Will you let them?"

"I will try, daddy." Neville smirked in a very Snape like fashion before bursting out in laughter.

"Daddy?"

"Well, if my parents are your lovers; doesn't that make you daddy?" he asked innocently.

"Why you…" Ryider stood up and proceeded to try and hit Neville with several pillows but the boy was fast. Finally, he gave up and tackled the boy, tickling him until he yelled mercy.

"Ahhh. I give; I give."

"Good." Ryider looked way to smug. "Why don't you get some rest for the night. Since it is Friday you can stay here. I'll send a message to say you went to visit your Grandma. We can finish everything else in the morning."

As if to prove his point, Neville yawned. "Sure, 'night."

"Good night, Neville."

He walked form the room, letting the older men know what was going on. Both went to say goodnight to their son, even though he was sound asleep. It gave tem peace to know he was safe.

Not long after, they too climbed into bed and were asleep before their heads ever touched the pillows.

**……………………………**

The following day, tension was still at a high but it was manageable now. Calmly, they all sat down to breakfast, even Neville joining them though the youth remained silent. Well, at least until he saw the Prophet Headline. It was at his gasp that Ryider turned to him, shooting him a questioning look. Neville merely shook his head and handed over the paper, still ignoring the two adults focused on them.

"**Savior Dead; Dumbledore: Ignorant or Insane?"**

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has the inside scoop. For the past four months, it has been reported that Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, has been spending his seventh year away from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to train for the oncoming war with You-Know-Who. It has been discovered by Muggles that this is false. The Wizarding World has been **lied** to._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has stuck by his word that Harry Potter is in good hands. _

_However, yesterday, it was discovered that a horrific crime has been committed in Surrey, London. The body of Harry Potter was found by the Muggle police force. His cousin, one Dudley Dursley, was found dead as well. Both his aunt and uncle were alive. His wand was found beneath him while his body was covered in massive bruises, broken bones, and rape. His death is thought to have been a drowning. Now though, I have been told that Mr. Potter was murdered by the very people Dumbledore placed him with for his safety. He was beaten and our esteemed Headmaster knew._

_It was reported by his Muggle relatives that Mr. Potter was taken from their custody at the start of the year by someone unknown and he our savior returned to collect some personal possessions he had reportedly left. We are not sure of the accuracy of this report._

_The police were not very forth coming beyond the fact that this may have been a murder/ suicide on part of the Dursley boy. That is the official standing thus far and there is no magical residue to counteract the notion._

_So now I ask you, do you want your children attending the school of men who placed the Boy-Who-Loved in an abusive home, throwing our chance at winning the war out with the boy's life? Do you want them influenced by a man who condoned child abuse, and sexual abuse, knowing it is punishable by the kiss. _

_This man left a helpless boy to survive and lied to the public, who deserved the truth, when Harry Potter disappeared. Where was he? As of now, it is unknown but Dumbledore's own words, "He is Safe and Training," raises doubts to the man's truths. What kind of game is he playing? So again, I ask, should Albus Dumbledore be allowed to get away with these heinous crimes against not only The-Boy-Who-Lived but the public as well?_

_No, Dumbledore should be brought to justice and a new headmaster instated._

_We, as a public, do not ask this of the Wizemgot, we demand it. _

Ryider looked up smirking and smiled apologetically at Neville. Now he knew why the boy had been surprised. "I did not lie to you Neville. I merely gave a means to and end. With **me** dead, no one will look and Dumbledore will be forced to fight his own battle. Now, I control the chess board and will soon see only checkmate." Neville nodded his acceptance as Severus smiled proudly at him while Remus looked surprised.

"I would still like to know how." Remus spoke.

"That is for the Slytherin in me to know and the Gryffindor in you to find out." his cheeky response had them all laughing, the mood in the room finally becoming comfortable.

After breakfast, they all sat comfortably by the fire discussing what was really going to happen to Neville.

"Alright. You explained to me that my birth name is Isaac Nevalle and that you are my parents but I am still lost on everything. What am I supposed to call you? What will happen to me? Am I in trouble?" Neville's voice was so soft and laced with fear. The two adults figured it was because of the past experience with Severus but Ryider knew it was more to do with the chance at having something good and then possibly losing it.

Ryider rubbed soothing circles into Neville's back, willing the boy to calm down and let the older men explain what they had come up with.

"You will still call me Professor Snape in class but in private you may call me Severus until you grow comfortable with something else."

"As for me, I am Remus until you find something you wish to call me." Remus' hand rested over Severus' and he squeezed it in support; as much for himself as for Velve. He wanted to hold his cub but that was just not possible.

"If you are agreeable," Severus started again, "you will remain in these quarters and be enrolled into this school under your birth name. However, we have agreed that if you do, you will bear only my name because of the Ministry's vendetta against Remus. No, you are not in trouble for anything you have done while you are here. This is a lot of information to take in and I hope in time you accept us as your family."

"Excuse me." Remus smiled in reassurance before leaving the room. He was having too much trouble separating himself from a father role that he knew his son did not need at the moment.

The three men in the living room agreed to have "Neville's" grandma withdraw him from school and Isaac Nevalle Snape would be enrolled a week later.

"Would you like the glamour on you removed, Isaac?" Severus decided it was better for him to get used to his name now rather than later.

Nervously, Nev--Isaac nodded.

"Very Well. Ryider, please help me. It will take us both to override Dumbledore's magic." Ryider nodded and they spoke the incantation in unison.

Isaac felt the magic dance across his skin. A mirror was conjured in front of him and he knew for sure that Neville Longbottom was no longer alive. Isaac Snape had taken his place.

He had grown a couple of inches, making him a respectable 5'11'' in height. His blue eyes receded into a very odd mix of amber and black. His eyes were solid amber, pupil and all, with random lines of black running across the amber tone. There, in the very center, was no more than a pinprick that could be considered a pupil. It was different but only noticeable if one paid very close attention. His hair was still short and deep brown in color. His skin paled slightly, to match Severus more, but the rest of him was similar to his old look. While he still held some of himself in the look, he was no longer noticeable as the Neville everyone had known for the past five or so years. He now looked like Severus' and Remus' son. It was lucky for them that he looked liked s Snape so much, even though the hair was the wrong color, or their plan would never work.

**……………………**

That night, in the Great hall, Neville Longbottom forever left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**……………………**

After Isaac had gone to bed, Ryider and his two mates made it to their own chambers.

"Are you sure you want me in here?" Ryider asked. He may be dominant in claiming the mates but he was nervous as hell.

"Ryider," Remus said, moving forward to pick the blond up from behind; his multi-highlighted hair draping loosely down his back. Remus placed a series of kisses along Ryider's collarbone. Severus pulled the auburn haired man away from the teen and pulled him into a kiss, his tongue exploring every bit of the familiar space.

"What about me?" Ryider said, putting on his best pouting face, his nervousness fading at the erotic sight.

The two men broke apart and pushed the boy onto the bed. Severus started with the boy's belt while Remus made quick work of the buttons on Ryider's shirt. Ryider's jeans were discarded carelessly on the floor and his shirt fell from his shoulders.

Turning their attention from the boy for a moment, Remus and Severus started to undress each other. Once their clothes were discarded, the dark haired man cupped Ryider's chin, meeting his eyes, before traveling his hand down the toned chest. When he reached the waist, his fingers slowly hooked the black boxers and started to slide them down.

"No!" Ryider screamed. He launched himself across the room and into the closet. He wrapped his hands around his knees and reverted back to a very small, abused boy. His body rocked back and forth, images of a frightening past flashing through his mind.

**……… _Flashback ………_**

_12-year-old Harry Potter huddled outside under the living room window. Petunia and Dudley were gone, spending the weekend at one friend's house or another, and Vernon was due home any moment._

_Harry looked at his wrist; the light from the living room gave off just enough light to see the time. It was 8:07 pm. Uncle Vernon would be home in three minutes. Punctual, like every day before._

_In the moments that droned on, Harry heard his Uncle pull into the drive, the rumbling of the engine driving fear through him. The car door was heard slamming and the keys rustling in the lock. Slowly, the knob turned._

_Harry could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked to the living room; his back was turned so he did not see Harry, and unlocked the liquor cabinet. "Now where's that bloody boy?" He slammed the cabinet closed. It was apparent that the glass in his hand had not been his first this night. "Freak, get your ungrateful arse down here this instant or there will be hell to pay." His voice booming loud enough to shake the picture frames._

_Harry pulled himself up and snuck into the kitchen from the sliding door. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" He inquired softly as he entered the living room. _

"_Go upstairs to my room, I'll be up in a moment." Vernon said, taking a swig of Rum._

_Inside, Harry was quivering in fear as he descended the stairs quickly, better as to not anger Vernon any more than he already was. He knew what was coming. He stripped to his boxers and laid on Vernon's enormous bed. Keeping his eyes shut, he heard the older man come in. _

_Harry learned the hard way never to fight back. It only hurt more then._

_The man ripped Harry's boxers and roughly grabbed him. Harry jerked away, knowing but not wanting. He was slapped repeatedly as he tried to get out of Vernon's reach. He had to fight. He didn't want this. He didn't…_

_His train of thought was broken as Vernon squeezed his cock tightly, shooting strong lines of pain into his body. _

"_Turn over." Vernon ordered, smacking the boy again to get his point across. _

_Tears were forming under his eyelids. Pain and shame burned into his mind even as he chanted **'don't cry; don't cry. It will only lead to more pain and name-calling. Control yourself Harry.'**_

_Harry did as he was told. As soon as his front hit the sheet, Vernon shoved himself brutally into him, ripping him apart. The boy stared into the unwavering darkness of his eyelids as his 'Uncle' raped him mercilessly._

_When Vernon neared his climax, he pulled out and climaxed over the bruised and bleeding boy. "I expect this clean and I do not want to see you again until I call for you." With that, he left._

_Harry heard the shower turn on and, wishing it was him under the warm spray, he dragged himself to his room. The raven-haired boy cleaned himself with a strip from his sheets, hiding it under the bed so as to avoid trouble, before pulling on the first clothes he could find and curling into his bed. He cried himself asleep amidst the pain racing through his nerve ends._

**……… **_**END OF FLASHBACK** **………**_

Severus sat down, horrified by what they had witnessed. Unknown as to how, Ryider's magic had manifested his relapse through memories into a visible picture, allowing them to view it; much like a pensieve. Cautiously, Sev sat down next to the frightened boy. He put his arms around the distressed teen. It took a few minutes of coaxing before the teen abandoned his posture and buried himself in the much needed warmth of his mate.

"I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I'm dirty; I let him. You'll hate me. I know." He sobbed.

"Shh, Vixen. He won't hurt you ever again. You're not dirty. I…we could never hate you." He emphasized. "There is no need to be sorry alright. Would you come out now? You have Remus quite worried." Severus asked, trying not to scare the teen more.

The blonde boy nodded slightly, his grip never loosening on Sev's night robe. _'When did he put that on?' _Ryider thought vaguely.

"Sorry." He said to Remus, slowly letting go of Severus.

"No, I'm sorry we never knew."

"What do you mean?" Ryider was confused. He had never meant to freak out but Remus' comment struck him as odd.

"Ryider, do you realize we witnessed what you just relived?" Remus knew there was no way to broach the subject easily.

Ryider started to retreat again, not ready to face those demons yet. _'Why were they still here? They had seen how dirty he was. No. This wasn't right. They weren't supposed to ever know.'_ He was caught off guard when Severus' arms encircled his waist from behind and Remus did the same form the front.

"Never will we do anything you don't want. Would you like us to leave?" Ryider shook his head fiercely, afraid that if they did then they would never come back.

"Alright. Why don't we just go to sleep then." Sev kissed his Vixen on the cheek and guided the other two men to the bed. Once settled, Sev and Remy whispered goodnight, their arms never leaving Ryider's waist and Ryider barely registering their presence.

Their sleep would remain restless until both men woke frantically to their young mate screaming in agony.

**………………………………………**

**A/N: **On a side note, both Desereigh James and I have other stories that really need some love and reviews…If you have free time, then maybe feel free to mosey on over there and take a look. Just a Hint….hehehe


	11. Dream Lit Bonding and Hired Truces

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing that can be tied to J.K. Rowling or otherwise. We are two poor girls from the country…okay, city, but we can dream. That which you don't recognize is ours.

**A/N:** I hope the Dumbledore questions were at least touched in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy and please review…It keeps my machinery moving.

**Ch. 11 (Dream Lit Bonding and Hired Truces)**

**…………****_Dream Sequence………………._**

_Ryider found himself watching Voldemort once more. It was so common now that he had it down to the second. First ten minutes, screaming and ranting before Crucioing those who were late. Well, all but Severus though Ryider had yet to figure out why. The next twenty minutes were an alternation of reports and torture. It was quite entertaining on those like Bellatrix. Then for the next four minutes and 38 seconds, Voldemort would ask about the seventh years joining and hiss in parseltongue just to watch the fear flash in his follower's eyes. Then he would Crucio the lower ranking Death Eaters before calling an end to the meeting. Oh, and every third meeting Muggles were killed as initiation tactics. It was all quite boring by now._

"_You know Tom, you need to work on you predictability. It may get you killed one day." The dream Ryider hissed._

"_And who are you?"_

"_Ouch, feel the love in this dream. You think you would know the man you tried to kill, what, five times now." He smirked._

"_Potter."_

"_No, Malfoy." _

"_Indeed?" At the inquiry, Ryider gave a slight synopsis of his parentals and Dumbledore's manipulations. "I see. What do you want of me?" The Dark Lord was definitely interested now._

"_I want three things. Firstly, I will not bow down to you. I will respect you and you will me but I will not bow before you."_

"_We shall see." Lord Voldemort smiled a grim smile._

"_Second, you have marked both my mates. I want their marks stripped. I will not have them marked by another."_

"_I must be able to call them."_

"_I believe I can key mine into your calling with a little of my blood. They will still answer but they will be my marks."_

"_Who are your mates?"_

"_You will find out when I reveal myself. There is much you do not remember."_

"_And thirdly?"  
_

"_I want Bellatrix Lestrange and Wormtail to die a traitor's death and Rudolphus to take their place in the inner circle."_

"_That is a high price. They are not traitors to me."_

"_That is my only price. When I give you my peace offering you will understand their betrayal to you and your cause. Do we have a deal?"_

"_I will answer you by the next meeting."_

**………………****_End of Dream…………………_**

Ryider's dream slowly faded and he awoke to find himself lying horizontally at the foot of the bed.

His body was soaked in sweat but he was trembling from the cold. Ryider slowly sat up, lucky to only felt Crucio once this evening. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed and stood. He decided he might as well take a shower before going back to bed.

When he got to the bathroom, the light was on so he peaked inside. Sure enough, Severus was in the bath, presumably soaking his muscles, while Remus took care of him, in more ways than one. No wonder they hadn't seen or heard what happened.

Ryider opted not to disturb them and carefully made his way to his room. It was the door next to Draco's and there was a door connecting the two rooms but Ryider was not about to take the chance of walking in on anything again.

He showered and then collapsed into bed exhausted, the pounding in his head reminding him of the meeting.

It wasn't until a couple hours later that Severus and Remus even knew he wasn't in their room.

**…****.….**

Both men were worried about him and why he left but they knew him well enough to leave him alone. Each figured he would be back soon enough. So Severus took this time to get to know his son.

Severus slipped over to Isaac who was staring blankly into the fire.

"Are you ok, son?" He said, putting down his book.

The brown haired boy looked up at his father. "Severus, I'm not sure about all of this. I, er…mean, well, you are still the same man you have been these last five years. Right now, I don't know who I can trust. I have been hurt before, sir, and I am just waiting for someone to tell me it was all a sick joke they played on me for their enjoyment." He spoke, his words belying the fact that he didn't know who "_they_" were. Severus put his arms around his son cautiously.

"I promise," He whispered, his emotions bare to all, "you are my son." He sighed. "I was a cruel bastard and I am first to admit it. I was hard on you for both being frightened and a Gryffindor. But, never would you have had to suffer that had I known you; had I known the truth. However, that chance was ripped from me a long time ago. It is I who is sorry. I love you Isaac. While Neville is of your past, no one is going to tell you that this is not real. I promise." Isaac buried his face in Severus' chest.

"I have something for you." The older man stated, pulling something from his pocket. It was a fine, pure silver chain with a charm. Looking at it closely it was more of a collage of pictures. A small angel baby had his wings extended. From the bottom of the baby, a snake circled around the body in a protective motion, the head coming to rest at the halo. On the back of the wings were two eyes that looked very reminiscent of a werewolf's eyes. Each eye was a jewel, along with the one eye for the snake. The snake's eye was ruby, for his July birthday. The left werewolf eye was Sapphire to represent Severus and the other was Garnet to represent Remus. It looked like it had been specially made for him. On the back was tiny cursive letters spelling out "To my son: With all my love, Dad."

"I had this made for you when I found out Remus was pregnant with you. I never got the chance to give it to you." He gently placed it in Isaac's hand and closed the unresisting fingers around it.

The teen twisted it between his fingers and looked up with a watery smile. "Thank you. I love it."

Effectively breaking the moment, Remus rushed into the room in all his glory. "My two favorite boys. Wait, where is the other one? He hasn't returned yet? No matter, you two should come with me." He smiled and Severus could be seen trying very hard not to laugh.

Isaac watched rather shocked as Severus stood and walked over to Remus and dipped him down for a kiss. His eyes widened fractionally before he started laughing uncontrollably.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so funny Mr. Lupin-Snape?" Severus drawled.

"Well, you see, Mr. Snape, good Mr. Lupin was in quite a hurry and now I believe that while he still is…it is for a whole new reason. Not very good if we are to find Ryider. Alas, I do not wish to see you two with your tongues so far down each other's throats that I would need to worry about how you are breathing. You know I am **abysmal **at Potions and I'm sure you do not wish for me to save you should you pass out…" Isaac smiled innocently but stared intently at both his…fathers.

"Insolence." Severus growled, only amusement in his voice.

"Well yes. Just because I am your son does not make me less Gryffindor. As such, I have no desire to know what you get up to behind close doors...or on any surface in which you do not believe I am in the same room, because that just reminds me that Ryider is with you and I do not need that image in my head."

"You think yourself funny don't you?" Severus smiled.

"Oh, be still my dying heart. The greasy git can smile." Isaac said, showing his acceptance and amusement.

"Alright," Remus butted in before Severus could retort. "We need to find Ryider."

"Well, where does he normally go? It's Friday and definitely not a Hogsmeade weekend." Severus inquired, not really sure where his mate actually went in his free time.

"The Astronomy Tower." Isaac quietly responded. His demeanor had changed quickly. If he thought about it, he knew Ryider was up there. Ryider always went to the Astronomy Tower for some quiet time and usually spent a few hours there. Isaac used to join him. Over the last year or so, they had become closer than the original Golden Trio. They could just sit in silence and understand each other. He wasn't sure if he should have told his parents where Ryider was. Usually, it was better just to leave the teen be and talk to him later.

Severus noticed the change. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, er, not really. He always goes up there when he needs to think and be alone. I was the only one who would follow him and even I have not done that in some time." Issac's nervousness was coming back in full force as his parents shared a look with each other. The kind of look that meant he was either in trouble or Ryider was.

"Do you know why he would go up there?" Remus was curious, and a little upset that his mate was carrying his burdens alone.

"No."

"Issac…" Severus said in a soft warning.

"I don't know. Alright? We would never talk about it and I never asked. If he wanted to talk to me he would have. What more do you want me to say! I don't know and I probably shouldn't have told you anyway." Issac was shaken and pissed.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Severus's voice resembled his professor voice quite well.

"I told you what I know and yet you make it sound like I am lying to you. I couldn't lie to you even if I tried, _professor_."

The comment was met with the sound of a smack throughout the rooms. Issac's hand came up to touch the reddening cheek. "_Never again will you raise your hand to me."_ Issac didn't try to hide the fury.

"I-I…" Severus' just couldn't find any words.

"No."

The older man looked at Remus before he dropped his head. "I'm my father." His voice was void and dejected.

"You must have learned it somewhere." His voice cold. But it was when he saw the pain in his father's eyes that his mood changed. Almost as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. He looked up with fear in his eyes as he realized everything he had just said to them. "I-I…sorry." He whispered and tore into his room before either man could blink.

Severus sighed and looked at Remus, lost. He had no idea how to deal with their son and Ryider was still alone. "He hates me love." Severus dropped onto the couch, his shoulders slumped and his head in his hands.

"He doesn't hate you. He is still adjusting."

"I scare him. I **_hit_** him. I just lost it and there is no way he will trust me now and I cannot blame him. He will never think of me as his parent. I'll always be the bastard he hates and you'll be his dad. I don't know what I can do. Merlin, I'm so lost Velve."

Remus wrapped his lover in an embrace and rested his head on Sev's shoulder. He nuzzled the defeated man's neck before whispering against the skin. "It will work out. Remember, you will always be his dad."

"Not if he has his way." Severus pulled away and stood up again, his eyes downward. "He will never accept me Velve. I love that boy but I could never expect him to love me." Now Severus was not only defeated, he was angry. "I'm leaving."

"Wait, where are you going?" Remus' eyes were wide and anxious. This was not supposed to happen. Remus stepped forward in an attempt to grab his lover again but the Slytherin slipped from his grasp.

"I need to go for a walk. I would give up my parental rights if I knew the Ministry would let you raise him and there was no secrets needing to be kept. I'll be back later. Issac will probably be relieved that I am gone." With that, he took off through the portrait guarding their room.

Remus sighed and figured he might as well try to fix some things while Severus was gone. He went to his son's room and knocked. He didn't hear any movement, though he was still adjusting to the reduction of his hearing. Now, he felt almost deaf because he was so used to the hypersensitivity.

He turned the know and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open slightly, moving inside without a sound. He found Issac sitting on the window sill they had put into his room. It was charmed to see the outside. He was sitting there quietly and Remus could see slow tears marring his features.

"Cas…"

Issac's face shot towards him, his eyes showing recognition. His voice was almost hollow. "I was one the first time he called me that. He lifted me onto his lap and kissed me on the forehead. Then, he lifted me into the air and showed me I could fly. I remember you sitting there watching, laughing at all the fun I was having. Then he threw me in the air. You were so mad and I was a little frightened but he caught me and held me close. "I'll always catch you Cas." That was what he said to me." He stared back out the window. "I'll never forget that. I used to think it was a dream I made up because me 'parents' were incapacitated but it wasn't. That was what I remembered most when I was told the truth. That was why I accepted it, though I was still shocked. I remember his smile. His smile always made him less frightening."

Remus smiled at that. He had always thought the same thing.

"I didn't mean to make him leave." His tears had started to fall again. "I've only cause trouble between you two. When he hit me, I th-thought about Grams. I didn't want to be weak. And then when he started to get irritated it just reminded me of Potion's class. I'm finding it hard to separate Professor Snape from Dad. It's just so confusing. On top of that, I feel like I am lying to the world."

"Issac is who you are and always have been. Everything else is just an addition to that. As for Severus, he really does mean well. He just has trouble showing he cares." The room went silent for several minutes before Issac made a statement that one would never associate as true with Professor Snape but question with Severus.

"He's afraid isn't he?"

"What?"

"He's afraid." Issac tried again. "I used to see it in Ryider all the time. He would get most upset when things were going okay, or as okay as they can, because he felt he didn't deserve it. He finds it easier to push me away then think I may hate him in the future."

"I suppose you're right. He is worried about you and how you are fairing with what you have discovered. He always wanted someone to love and now he has. Unfortunately, in his mind, his only child is the same person he belittled for five years. That does not sit well with him."

"I think I understand now. I truly didn't want him to leave."

"I know son but he will be back."

"Can I wait for him in your room?"

"Sure, but I don't know when he'll be back. Do you mind if I go find Ryider?" Issac shook his head. "Alright, I'll be back soon." Issac followed him to the portrait. Remus pulled the teen into a hug. "Remember, you will always be our son."

"I know. I'm just being stupid."

"No, you're not. You're dealing quite well with this actually."

Issac made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat but otherwise remained silent. He stepped forward and gave Remus a hug, surprising the older man. "Give me time." He pulled back from the embrace and moved to go wait for his father. He settled down in the silence as the portrait hole closed.

**…………****Astronomy Tower……………**

Remus found Ryider lying on his back staring at the stars. It was so peaceful and loath as he was to disturb him, Remus could feel his mate was upset.

"You know, locking charms were invented for a reason."

Remus was startled by the cool voice of the teen. The boy's eyes had never left the night sky. "Ryider?"

"Did you know I woke up alone? I dreamt about the meeting last night and I hoped at least one of you would be there to help me. I'm sure my screams were loud enough to wake the dead." His reply was nonchalant and impassive. His tone gave nothing away.

Remus paled. He knew Ryider had left but he hadn't known why. "We didn't hear you. We would have never left you."

The creature in Ryider attached itself to those words but he wouldn't give in. "Oh, I know. In fact, the show I found was quite entertaining, for you. Imagine my hurt, when you both accepted my claiming and then forgot me. You forgot me so much that you didn't hear me plead for it all to stop and then trying to save your sorry arses." Ryider smiled. "It is amazing how much you see when no one knows you're there. Though I wonder, how long before you realized I was gone. Was it in the morning after you woke and called my name or was it that very night and you both celebrated my leaving?"

"Ryider stop. Please, we both love you. I admit when Severus got home that he was sore and I figured a bath would help him. I cast a silencing charm so we wouldn't wake you and I probably should have checked on you. I admit my mistake but I will not admit to anything about forgetting you. Never." Remus vowed, his words filled with conviction.

"Admit what you like. I know what I do. As much as it will pain me, I will be in my room for a little while; my Slytherin dorm. I will come to feed but nothing more. It will give me time to sort this out."

"Ryider…"

"Give me space." His words were hard and direct.

He stayed unmoving until Remus finally left. He would work things out with them…eventually.

**…………****.Back in Severus's Chambers……………**

Severus finally came back to his rooms nearly 4 hours later. He slipped through the hole to find the rooms quiet and vacant, not that he really expected anything else. He sighed. The walk had cleared his head but now that he was back in the castle, his mind was clouded with endless memories of his childhood. He had sworn to never lay a hand on someone he may care about and he had done just that. Severus knew he no longer deserved to have his son and he didn't trust himself or his future reactions.

He moved to his bathroom and discarded his clothes. He figured he may as well clean himself up and go to bed before the others. A hot shower would help clear his mind. When he finished, he dressed for bed and moved across the hall to enter his room.

There, curled up tight on the bed, was his son. _His _son. Severus shook his head and mentally scolded himself. This was not a way to start things. In all his thoughts, he never saw the figure stir on his bed and the bright brown eyes watching his movements.

"Are you going to stand there forever?" Issac asked, a tired smile on his face.

Severus stared blankly at him. "Why are you in here?"

Issac's smile dropped from his face as he sat up fully. "Sorry." Severus mentally kicked himself.

"No, no. That is not what I meant. I was just wondering why you would want to be near me after…" He trailed off, knowing he didn't need to repeat the events from earlier.

"It's okay. I really didn't know what I was saying and everything caught up with me at once. I have no excuse for what I said except that I am sorry dad."

Severus moved to the bed and sat down, reminiscent of what he had done earlier that morning. Merlin, this day was an emotional rollercoaster and was about to reach its peak. "Issac, there are some things you should be told about why everything happened. I give no excuse and I swear it won't happen again." He reached a hand out towards Issac and caught him watching it warily. He dropped his hand. " I wouldn't…"

Issac caught his dad's hand and held it in his own. "I'm not afraid of you. Your actions just brought back some demons I had thought to have been exorcised."

"I, as well, was dealing with a not so pleasant past."

"Will you tell me about it? So I can understand more." He saw the darkening look on Sev's face and hastily added, "You don't have too."

"No, you deserve to know. Especially if you are here of your own free will than I at least owe you that."

"You owe me nothing more than being who you are….and a soothing balm." He added cheekily, smiling when he received the desired effect; confirmed when he heard the older man chuckle slightly.

"_I was four when I first understood my place within my family. I was outside playing in the gardens and didn't return to the manor until after dark. Even then I loved the flowers my mom would plant, especially nightshade. Unfortunately for me, my father had just come from a meeting and was waiting for me. He was not someone to be kept waiting. When I came into the house I was dirty, but I didn't know any better. When he saw me he became even more enraged."_ Severus shuddered. This was not his worst memory, in fact it seemed tamed. Still, it hurt to remember.

"_He grabbed me firm by the collar and tossed me against the couch. I don't even remember what he said. All I understood was that he was really mad. He picked me up again and went to throw me into the wall but he missed. I landed in the fire. My shoulder was scalded and my lower back was burned. I jumped up and tore my robes off. All my father did was laugh at my misfortune and smacked me for ruining my robes."_

Severus pulled himself out of his thoughts. He couldn't even look his son in the eye. "I still bear the scars from that day. That was one of the easiest punishments he ever gave me. It hurt, but I learned when to stay out of his way from then on." Severus's eyes were watery, he simply turned his head so Issac could not see his weakness.

Issac turned Severus' head back so there eyes met. "I am sorry. I understand a little more now. No child should be made to go through that and I hold no anger towards you. I worked my way through that before you came back." He gave his father a hug. "I am glad you allow me to see you, as a human. Forgive yourself as I have and it will be in the past." Issac smiled before getting up. "Rest well."

"You as well son."

"Always, dad."

That night, they both slept with a smile on their face.

**………………**

The following day found the teen waking to a rambunctious house elf telling him he was expected in the Headmaster's office. Sighing, he got ready and made his way down the empty halls. Issac entered the office wearily. He had not been at the school very long but he knew his presence was guarded by the faculty. The students wouldn't know he was there until Sunday night. He was being sorted at dinner.

He was told to have a seat and peripherally he could see three aurors. It was unnerving to say the least.

Dumbledore spoke. "There has been an accusation against you and the aurors are here to sort it out. Now open you mouth and they will administer the Veritaserum. As his eyes glazed over, the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"**Issac Snape."**

"Who are your parents?

"**Severus Snape and Sumer Punil"**

"Where did she go to school?"

"**She was self taught for most of her life. Beyond that, I do not know."**

"How long have you known your father?"

"**All my life"**

"Why are you at Hogwarts?"

"**My Mother passed away and this was my only place to go."**

"Do you know of the disappearance of Neville Longbottom?"

"**No. I have heard of it but nothing more."**

"What have you heard?"

"**That he was pulled out of school because someone discovered he was abused."**

"Are you friends with Ryider Malfoy?"

"**Yes."**

"How Close are you?"

"**We are very good friends."**

Dumbledore managed a few questions before the Auror silenced him. "What is his connection with Severus Snape?"

"**Snape is helping him."**

"With What?"

"**I do not know."**

"What about Remus Lupin?"

"**He teaches Ryider's best subject. Professor Lupin helps him with his dueling techniques."**

The Auror turned to Dumbledore. "That will be enough. There is no evidence to the claims we are here to investigate. Now, if you would be so kind, please do not call us again for such bogus reports." He turned to Issac. "You may return to your rooms."

Issac nodded his head, still slightly under the effects of the Veritaserum.

As he left the office, he never saw the angered look Dumbledore gave him or the sickening smile that graced the old face as he came up with a truly heinous plan.

**……………………**

Issac made his way back to his room, offset from his parents room until he was sorted. He found his dad in the main room reading and his father was in the workroom stirring potions. He enlightened them as to what had happened but they were both helpless.

"Do you know what the accusation was?" Severus inquired.

"No, neither of them said. I figured it had to be about "Neville." Issac offered. That was the only conclusion he had come to.

"Alright, we'll just need to be extra careful. Keep a watch on Dumbledore."

"I agree." Severus inclined his head as he spoke. "We'll look into it."

Issac nodded before going back to his room to read.

**……………**

The next day, to no one's surprise, found Ryider in the same position Issac had been in not 24 hours ago.

"Please enter Ryider." The Headmaster said falsely.

"What do you want Dumbledore?" Ryider was in no mood to play games with the old man. He had something planned for his mates and he was far from feeling like wasting his time with the old coot.

"Lemon Drops?" Dumbledore asked, both ignoring the question and setting down a cup of tea in front of him. Ryider sighed, knowing what was to come of this. He took a sip of the tea and almost instantly felt the effects of the Veritaserum.

"What is your name?"

"**Ryider Black-Malfoy."**

"Are you or have your ever gone by the name Harry Potter?"

"**No. Harry Potter is dead if you remember."**

"Who did you grow up with?"

"**I grew up in an orphanage?"**

"Where?"

"**Scotland."**

"Who are your parents?"

"**Lucius Malfoy and Sirius Black." **Ryider kept his face impassive but he was smirking on the inside. Dumbledore's face had gone ashen at his answer and he was struggling to remain calm.

"That is not possible. You do not exist. I took you from them at birth. Who are your parents?"

"**I told you already." **This was getting better by the moment. Dumbledore knew the potion was wearing off so he managed a couple more questions.

"How did you find your fathers?"

"**I asked. Seems you were sloppy in obliviating."**

"Why are you here?"

"**Ah ah ah."** Ryider waggled a finger at him. **"What would be the fun in telling you that. Now as you have so illegally verified, I am not Harry Potter and I am a Malfoy. Now do not try that again professor or I shan't be so kind next time."** Then, he was gone.

**………………………**

The week ended quickly as the remaining four days passed with ease. Dumbledore had left them alone, for the most part, which was kind of worrisome but none paid attention.

It was now Sunday night and time for his sorting. His eyes were glued on the Gryffindor's table as he watched his old friends. None of them were acting out of the ordinary. In the last week, '_Harry Potter'_ had died and '_Neville Longbottom'_ had been taken out of school and none of them cared. Issac definitely had some issues with his **ex-friends**.

He stood back near the teacher's entrance. He could not be seen easily but if someone looked then he was definitely hiding. He watched Dumbledore stand, though to those who knew him, the tell-tale spark was missing from his eyes.

"Students, quiet down please." He raised his hands and the Great Hall went silent. "We have a new student joining us at Hogwarts. He is new to the area and I expect you all to treat him well. Will Issac Snape please come forward so you may be sorted."

Taking his queue, Issac walked forward. He was perfectly aware that the whole place was staring between him and his dad with either pure shock or intrigue written on their face. Issac sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head.

'_Back again I see.'_

'_No thanks to you.'_

'_You have spent far too much time with your father.'_

'_Dad and yes. Now I do believe leaving the old man in suspense may cause heart attack. Oh wait, I have no objection.'_

'_Definitely too much time with Severus.'_

'_Will you just sort me already. I would like to eat.'_

'_Fine then. Well, you would do good in…'_

'_Yes, yes. I understand now please sort me.'_

'_Fine, you want a heart attack. I sort you into…' _"Ravenclaw."

Issac hopped off the stool and made his way to his new table. Later, he would swear that he could have heard a pin drop in that room. Hundreds of students and not a single sound. Surprisingly, even the Slytherins let there masks drop. Everyone expected Severus' son to be a shoe-in for Slytherin. Guess the world was coming to an end.

Dumbledore stood, composing himself slightly. "On that, let's eat."

The rest of the school year was going to be interesting.


	12. Tick Tock

**Disclaimer:** We own nothing that can be tied to J.K. Rowling or otherwise. We are two poor girls from the country…okay, city but we can dream. That which you don't recognize is ours.

**A/N:** Thank you for being so patient. I took all the reviews from every chapter on the sites this is posted and addressed every question. If something is not clear then feel free to ask in a review. Also, I understand that Ryider and Issac are not "in character" per se but that is because they are not the same people they were. Oh, and if you want the more in depth version (i.e some lovemaking) go to I am under the same name.

**P.S.** Corilithon was a wonderful help with betaing. As a favor, I urge you to read his new story "Say No To Slash." It has to be one of the best slash oneshots yet. Thanks

Also, my co-author has pulled herself from the story. She has helped me with chapters 9-11.

**Ch. 12 (Tick Tock Goes The Traitor's Clock)  
**

Ryider sat in front of the fire, waiting for Draco. Moony was sitting down in front of him; well, er, rolling around was closer to the truth. His tiny little paws were batting at the corner of his shirt, captivated by what Ryider assumed was the bright colors.

He thought it was hilarious that this harmless cub had once been a vicious werewolf spirit inside of his mate. Ryider chuckled at his thoughts. There was really no way to think about it without cracking up. Unfortunately, Ryider could not control the direction of his thoughts.

Slowly, they drifted; much like a rowboat on the sea. Gryffindors…they had been his world since he was eleven years old. There was nothing else to say. Ron; his first friend. He remembered that little boy with dirt on his face and hand me down robes that had helped him. He knew Ron had a fiery temper and a somewhat flakey attitude but he was a constant. Hermione; a know it all who _tried_ to keep him out of trouble. She was bossy and dedicated, but she was loyal to a fault. Both had many faults, but they were _his _friends. And now, what had he done? He had kept them in the dark (not that he could do anything else) and forgot them. He had done as his mates had and it killed him. Neither of them deserved that. He would try…

His thoughts were shattered when the door opened to reveal his brother. Ryider forced a smile and asked the most obvious question. "Done already?"

Draco chuckled at the absurdity of the question. He really should have expected it. "Yea, Blaise was getting tired so we called it a night."

Ryider furrowed his brows in confusion. "So you're not with him why?"

"I told him I was going to visit you and then I would go to him later." Seamlessly, he changed the subject. "You looked deep in thought when I arrived. Should I worry?"

"No. It was just me being stupid."

"No argument here…" Ryider gave a weak glare at that. "but, do you want to talk it out so you don't rush into some trouble without at least a little bit of caution?"

"I don't…" At Draco's scowl he corrected his words. "Okay, but I stand by the truth that it finds me." He stuck his tongue out childishly. "I just realized I had no right to be mad at Remy or Sev because I have done the same thing." Ryider looked down to see his cub looking serious and nudging his head against his knee. _'He must understand me…'_ Ryider absentmindedly rubbed his fingers along Moony's coat of fur.

"What do you mean? I knew you were mad but you've been rather tight lipped about why. You have spent far too much time with Uncle Sev."

"I am--er, was-- mad at them because they had a tendency to forget that I exist sometimes and it hurts to see that. Sure, I'll live but I just can't handle it. Then, I realized, before you walked in, that I had done the same thing to Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and all the others in the Tower. It just isn't right."

"They haven't worried about you so why do you worry about them?"

"They think I'm dead." Ryider said slowly as though talking to a small child. "They were my first friends. I can't just forget that."

"It has been months so why now? What made you think of them _now_?" Draco inquired seriously. He may not like the idea but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

"Mostly, it was everything with Remus and Severus that put some perspective on everything. Also, this year was about finding myself and killing Harry. Now, I want to make friends with them as a Malfoy."

"You know that is an oxymoron Ryider. Malfoys, Gryffindors, and friends do not belong in the same sentence."

"I don't care. I am going to make this work." Ryider's eyes flashed with determination.

Draco raised his hands in surrender. "Alright. Good luck but I reserve the right to say "I told you so."

Ryider just stuck his tongue out in response.

**………………………………………****  
**

It was Issac who came to talk to Ryider later in the evening. He had some news that Ryider needed to hear but was not going to like.

"Hey Red." He smiled.

"Hey Izzie." Ryider retaliated. They were truly childish names but they were oddly unique. "What brings you to my rooms?"

"Well, Draco talked to me and I thought there was some things that needed to be set straight, or a straight as you'll ever get, before you made an arse of yourself."

"Things like…"

"Like how much the Gryffindors, minus Dean and Seamus, despise you and could care less about me."

"Look," Ryider sighed, not ready to hear this, "Draco would tell you anything because he doesn't like that I want to be their friends again. It would _tarnish_ that Malfoy name." He sneered, his tone flippant and scathing.

"Your brother didn't say a damn thing. I told him." The normally reserved teen was angry. He didn't like being called a liar and he wouldn't hide behind "Neville" anymore. "You don't believe me then tough. This is the truth. Now, do _you_ want to pull your head out of your arse and listen or are you going to be flippant. If you want the latter, you can talk to the stone because I will leave."

To say Ryider was shocked would be the understatement of the century. Seeing Issac this angry was as bad as if he saw Remus fly to the top of Hogwarts, naked, and dance the Hokie Pokie before claiming to be madly in love with Trelawney. Ryider shuddered at the imagery. _'Ehh.'_

"Alright. You have my attention but I make no promises beyond that of listening."

Issac nodded. He walked over to the spare pensieve his father kept around for extreme circumstances. As he didn't have his own, and he would remove the memory anyway, this qualified. Or so he would claim if questioned.

"You ready?" Ryider nodded and they both took the familiar drop into the swirling liquid.

**………………**

The two teens landed in the familiar hallway leading to Gryffindor Tower. Both understood the need to pass by there occasionally, while staying hidden of course.

_Memory Issac was doing just as they both knew he would. He was sitting in the little alcove on the opposite side of the portrait. It was an easy in and an easy out while still being undetected. He had just been about to leave when he heard people approaching. This was not good._

_Sure enough, there stood Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. They seem to be in some heated discussion. So like any good Slytherin, memory Issac moved closer to listen._

"_You know Snape's kid?" It was Ron who could be heard first. No surprise there._

"_Yea, what of him?"_

"_He had the audacity to approach me and ask me about Potter. That Slimy Death Eater wannabe had the nerve to talk to me." Ron was seething._

"_Why did he want to know about Harry?"_

"_Something about how it was a shame about his death. I stopped listening really. I wanted to tell him off but you know he would have run to Snape and I didn't need to deal with that greasy git."_

"_I know love. Yea, it is a shame Harry died. His fame could have taken me into the Ministry. It was working so nicely until he let those Muggles defeat him."_

"_Boy-Who-Lived my arse. He was nothing more than a glory hound and a damn near squib with luck." He spat scathingly, showing exactly how fickle Harry's friends truly were._

By now, Ryider was shaking with rage and anger. He couldn't handle anymore and pulled out of the memory abruptly. Not only had they insulted him, but his mate and his…step-son? Uh, friend.

Issac followed behind his friend. He wasn't sure how Ryider would react as it was a horrible thing to hear from people he once held in high regard.

"Those bastards. Those fucking bastards. Who the hell do they think they are? Tell me. What makes them so high and mighty that they can say that? After everything…" Ryider broke. The frustrated tears he had tried to hold back fell with a new fury.

Issac held the boy and he too cursed the deities who could do so much wrong to his friend.

"They're going down." Ryider swore and pushed himself up from the floor. It was time to plan. Without looking back, he locked himself in his room, positive Issac could take care of himself.

His whole life had been a lie. He already knew most of it but this was the final straw. What had he done to deserve all this? Ah, yes, been born. That explained it all. He chuckled a self-deprecating laugh.

May those who crossed him burn in the Seventh Hall of Hell; Purgatory. And so, with those depressing thoughts, he resigned himself to his fate and another night of nightmares.

**………………………………**

"Ryider, you are doing it again." Draco sighed, knowing drastic measures would need to be taken if his brother was going to survive himself and his stubbornness.

"Doing what, Dray?" Ryider stated innocently. He knew exactly what Draco was talking about.

"You need to go to them. It has been a week and you can barely move. You know better than to go two days without them. You are killing yourself."

"No, I'm not."

Draco stunned him in response. It was better to risk Ryider being pissed off at him later than die because he did nothing. He rummaged through his brother's trunk and found the invisibility cloak. He threw it over his younger brother and headed out of their rooms and towards Sev's. He would not let his brother hurt himself anymore.

They were lucky not to run into anyone, even though it was after classes. There was still a couple of hours before dinner so the halls were clear. Occasionally, Draco met the odd student here and there but it was nothing the Malfoy heir truly had to worry about.

Draco, with the invisible Ryider, reached his godfather's quarters and spoke the password. It had been given to him in case of an emergency. He entered, finding Severus and Remus reading, both looking tired and pale. "Are you two okay?" He asked, concerned.

"No." Sev started. "Ryider is upset with us and his moods are playing havoc with our bodies and our minds. It hurts." He admitted truthfully.

"Have you talked to him?"

"We've both tried and he will not let us near him. He only asks for space so we have no choice but to give it to him." Severus continued tiredly.

"You three have got to be the most stubborn people I have ever met. Work through this or I'll have your heads. And, here's your chance." Draco removed the cloak from Ryider and set the teen on the ground. "Do not let him leave until he has fed and rested." He moved to the portrait entrance before undoing the spell. He left quickly and used the most powerful locking spells he knew to keep the three of them in.

Ryider shook off the remnants of the spell and stood. He did not want to see them and hearing their blood rushing through their veins was not helping his resolve to stay away.

"Ryider…" Remus tried.

"No. I will not let you have this control over me."

"Ryider, you are a mess. Let us help you. We are your mates."

The teen snorted. "That didn't matter a week ago."

"Dammit, let us take care of you. Yes, we had a lapse of judgment but we are human. We need you as much as you need us. Now take what you need."

"No." He growled, his words weak in his resolve. He could see the veins pumping and pounding beneath the skin and it was driving him crazy.

Severus ignored the teen and walked up to him. He knew this was dangerous territory but he grabbed his mate into a tight hug. Ryider struggled slightly, the cinnamon scent of his mate overpowering his thought process. Finally, he snuggled into the warmth as his mind focused only on the arms holding him and the feeling of contentment that he felt for the first time in over a week.

"Will you feed for me Ryider?" Severus kept his voice low and compliant.

"Can't." The blonde's words were slurring. He needed to stay awake.

Turning his attention to Remus, Severus added, "Remus, you need to get him to feed from you. You are his Vampire mate and it is your blood he craves right now."

"How? He hates me."

"He doesn't but you need to think of something fast."

And he did. Remus pulled off his cotton top and dropped it on the floor. "Keep a hold of him." Remus summoned a knife from the kitchen and proceeded to slice a small line on his palm. He moved to the teen and let him see the blood until the canines began to grow. When the Veela Vamp began to fight, Remus moved to the couch and slid the knife down his collar bone. He laid back, submissively. "Let him go."

Severus let go and Ryider moved onto his mate, straddling the man's lap. He licked up the bloodied trail, healing the wound, before puncturing the neck to get more of the sweet taste he craved. When the blood loss grew too much, Ryider was comfortably transferred to Severus so he could drink his fill. The teen healed the wounds and drifted off contentedly in the place he knew he belonged, his mates' arms.

**………………………………………**

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, a lone Snape was giving himself away to destiny.

**………………………………………**

It was Friday and Issac, for like the fifteenth time this week, was sneaking out of his Ravenclaw dorms and heading up to the Room of Requirement. He had told Rylie to meet him there. He knew she was only three months along now but he worried for her. Anything could happen so he stayed with her often.

As their friendship grew, he had asked his father for two journals that he and another person could talk through when they weren't together. Careful enough the skirt the name of his friend, Remus had bought him two of the enchanted journals and told him not to get them confiscated. They would be hell to get back.

As he carefully made his way to the Seventh floor, Issac kept thinking about the black haired Italian that he was falling for. She was so charismatic and yet still reserved at the same time. He found that though she was a Slytherin, he really didn't mind. '_Then again_,' he snorted at his thoughts, _'look at his family.'_

Issac managed to make it to the Room of Requirement without getting caught by either Filch or McGonagall. Not two minutes after he arrived, Rylie followed through the door he had created. He greeted her with a hug before he sat down on the couch and she took the nearest arm chair. They were comfortable and by the fire the room had provided.

"You wanted to meet me?" She smiled at him. Issac just patted the spot next to him on the sofa. She moved tiredly to his side and laid her head on his lap, much like she had been doing in the past weeks.

"I know it's late but I wanted to ask you a few things. You don't have to answer anything you don't want to, okay?" He felt her nod and decided it was now or never.

"Rylie, how did you end up pregnant? I know it was over Winter Hols but you wouldn't tell me anymore than that." She tensed but didn't pull away.

"You'll hate me. It is not some love story out of a fairy tale and it is quite twisted."

"I won't hate you. You are too kind to hate. Do you trust me enough to tell me?"

She sighed. "Yes, but it's a long story."

"We have time. I'll take you to my rooms if I have to. I'll always take care of you."

"Here goes nothing." And so the story began.

**…………****_..Flashback to Winter Holidays………….._**

_Rylie found herself taken back to the beginning of the holidays. It was always a hectic time of year. Her parents would throw the annual Christmas party and scores of people, from work or old classmates, would arrive and proceed to get very drunk. Every year she hated the parties and every year she was forced to go._

_This year, though, she didn't mind so much. Since September she had been in correspondence with someone who was her mother's old acquaintance. She had run in to him back when she went to Diagon Alley for her supplies and he had recognized her._

"_You look just like your mother." The stranger had said._

_Stopping, she turned to see who had talked to her. "Who are you?"_

"_An old family friend. You mother was Casandera Zabini, no?"_

"_She is. Yet, you still have not said who you are."_

"_I'm sorry." He extended his hand. "I am James Avery. I went to school with your mother." _

_She shook his hand casually. "It is nice to meet you sir. Would you like to come say hello to my mother?"_

"_I am in a hurry actually but please give her my regards."_

_After that day, she had kept in touch with him. Or, at least, him with her. Over the coming months, she had developed a crush on him. She was sixteen yet few took notice of her. It was nice to be the center of attention, especially to an older man. _

_By October, he would meet her in Hogsmeade and they would go on 'dates.' However, Rylie decided to look him up and it turned out that he was his mother's ex-boyfriend. The last of her exes before she married her dad. _

_So finally, by about mid-November, she stopped writing to him and told him she could not see him anymore. From then on, she forgot about him. It was difficult but she knew that if her parents found out then she would be in trouble._

_Her birthday came and went on the 2nd of December. So this was where she found herself now. She was at the same dreaded holiday party but this year, she had someone to avoid. Being a Slytherin, she almost knew for a fact that Avery being at the party was not mere coincidence. Something was about to go down and she did not feel safe in her own home._

**…………_..END o_****_f Flashback…………_**

Rylie was crying freely when Issac pulled her into an embrace. He let her work through her demons as she continued her story. "He waited until I had excused myself from the party and all the adults had either gone home or were too drunk to care. I…I, he caught me off guard. Then… Please, I can't say anymore. You know what happened from there."

"Shh, it's alright. You don't need to say anymore."

"I'm sorry." Her sobs slowly diminished but he kept his arms around the other teen.

"Thank you for telling me. Actually, that is one of the reasons why I asked you here." Issac kissed the top of her head before continuing. "I wanted to ask you if you would let me take care of you. I have liked you for a long time and I wanted to make sure you knew someone was here for you through it all."

Rylie pulled away from him. "I don't want your pity."

Issac didn't let Rylie get away. "Look at me. I am not giving you pity. I am telling you what I feel. This is nothing more than the truth." Rylie looked into his eyes and couldn't find a trace of dishonesty. "Do your parents or brother even know you are pregnant?"

She shook her head 'no.'

"That's what I am saying. You need someone who can support you in every way needed and I will be here for you, regardless of anything else." Issac smiled.

"What about your father? I can't say he will be too pleased and I do not wish to tell him unless I must."

"He will need to find out eventually but not for some time to come. For now, only those you wish to tell will know." She yawned in reply.

"Let's get you to bed. You can come to my room tonight. There is a spare room in my father's quarters."

Rylie eyed his cautiously but nodded her ascent.

Issac made sure her glamour was sealed tightly with both her magic and his before they made the slow trek to the dungeons. When they arrived, without getting caught (thank Merlin), Issac spoke the password and quietly lead her to his room. He tucked her into his bed and transformed a chair into a couch for the night. Those extra lessons with his dad really had helped his abilities. _'Though, I don't think that was what he had in mind.'_ Issac yawned.

"Good night love. I'll wake you early in the morning alright." He kissed her on the cheek before undressing and laying down on the couch. He figured he needed to get some sleep, even though it was Hogsmeade weekend. He didn't plan to go but he didn't want to waste the day doing nothing. He just hoped he could make it out of the room before his parents awoke.

He wouldn't be so lucky.

**……………****The Following Morning; Saturday……………………**

Through his sleep, Issac could feel someone shaking him. He vaguely heard the voice telling him to wake up. Blearily he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Shocked, he found his dad staring at him.

"Time to wake up." Severus said quietly. He was well aware of the guest his son had but he wanted the facts before he woke the young girl up. He recognized her as one of his Slytherins but he couldn't place the name. She was definitely one who hid in the shadows almost as well as he did if he couldn't recall her name easily.

Issac sat up quickly, looking from his father's concerned face to the still sleeping girl in his bed. Sheepishly, he whispered, "Morning, dad."

"Yes and you have some explaining to do." Severus moved away from the couch and out into the sitting room. Not soon after, his son followed.

"Dad." Issac was at a loss for words at how to begin explaining.

"Why do you have a girl in your bed?"

"Because I'm straight." He smiled cheekily, earning an amused chuckle and a raised eyebrow from the professor. "No, she was tired and I knew she wasn't awake enough to make it back to her room so I offered for her to stay here."

"And?"

"And nothing. She slept in the bed and I slept in the couch. Would you like me to go wake her?"

"Yes. Draco and Blaise will be here soon to use the floo."

"Alright. By the way, where's Ryider? Draco mentioned something about him being here last night."

"He went back to his dorm."

Issac nodded and moved to do as he was asked and sure enough, the girl walked out with Issac. He introduced her. "It's alright. Rylie, this is my dad, Professor Snape. But you know that. Dad, this is Rylie."

"Hello sir. I'm sorry for imposing on your hospitality." She looked down, embarrassed at being in her Head of House's quarters.

"It is nothing. These are my son's rooms as well when he needs them. You are welcome as his friend. You are a sixth year Slytherin, are you not?"

"I am."

Professor Snape did the one thing his students had never seen. He smiled. "I'm sorry. Your last name eludes me."

"Zabini. Rylie Zabini." She stuttered out. This was unnerving to say the least.

"Are you the daughter of Casandera and Chrystophe Zabini?"

"Yes. My twin brother also attends here. A sixth year named…"

"Blaise. Yes, I know him well. He and my godson are well acquainted. How did you meet my son?"

She chuckled. Feeling more at home, she got a little cheeky. "We just stumbled upon each other and became friends. You should be so proud…" She over exaggerated, "Last night, he got the courage to ask me out." Severus laughed with her. It was something she would never forget.

"Are you two heading to Hogsmeade?" Severus directed the question at Issac.

"I wasn't planning on it but I was going to leave the decision up to Rylie." Said person shook her head. "Guess not."

"Well, why don't you two head on out. Be back before curfew."

Issac turned around and rolled his eyes. "Yes, father."

"I saw that. Now go." Sure enough, the two teens left. Five minutes later, Draco and Blaise arrived.

Both Slytherins had their bags packed but Blaise was looking worse for wear. His skin was pale, much like a vampire, and he had bags under his eyes. There were fresh looking scratches on his hands and he resembled someone sick with high fever. Overall, he looked horrible.

"Is he…" Severus started.

"He needs more time with father." Draco answered. "Is the floo ready?"

"You may leave at any time."

"Very well. We will be back tomorrow evening before curfew. Thank you for letting us use your floo."

"Of course. Now have fun and see to it that if he gets any worse I am called."

"Alright, Uncle Sev." He took a hold of Blaise, having already shrunk their luggage, and tossed the floo powder in. "Malfoy Manor, Drawing Room." And they were gone.

Severus turned off his floo and went back to the bedroom. He needed to talk to Remus about why Ryider was still avoiding them, outside of feeding.

**……………****Malfoy Manor………………**

Lucius was there to greet them as they arrived, quite surprised and alarmed when Blaise collapsed as he came through. "Blaise? Draco, is he okay?"

"No, father. He won't tell me. All I know is he can't keep control of his magic and it keeps fluctuating. On Tuesday, he accidentally set fire to the rug in my room. I don't know why."

Lucius pulled Blaise into his arms, happy when the Italian teen snuggled into the embrace. He looked down, pretty sure what the problem was. "Do we need to complete the bond, love?"

He felt the boy nod, and was almost sure his cheeks were red with embarrassment. The older blonde looked up to see his son making a very undignified 'O' face.

He sighed. "Come here Draco." His son did as was asked and Lucius wrapped his arms around his son as well. "Do you want to do this now?"

"I don't know how but I **need** to." Came the quiet voice. It ripped the Malfoy's hearts out to hear the shame and self loathing in those words.

"Shh, it's natural. Let's take a bath and then we will take care of your needs. Draco, go on upstairs and start the bath. I'll help Blaise up there and we will join you shortly."

Draco nodded and swiftly made his way up the staircase with Lucius and Blaise following at a slower pace.

The bath was relaxing and slow. Lucius, as the oldest of the three, sensually washed both his son and his mate. It was when Lucius could feel his mate start losing complete control that he pulled them both out of the bath and manually dried them.

He led them to the Master bedroom. The room was everything Lucius was…intense, powerful, and yet still comforting. Not that anyone really paid much attention. There would be time for that later. Now was about bonding and cementing their love.

Naked as the day he was born, Lucius submissively laid on the bed; pulling Draco with him while he explored his son's mouth. Blaise, his eyes darkened with lust, watched the display as he moved forward. He was in control.

Blaise growled possessively at the two and pulled Draco back, pushing him next to Lucius. He kept his hand firm on Draco's chest as he began his exploration of the older Adonis beneath him. He peppered kisses down the jaw line until he reached the conjunction between shoulder and neck; he bit, drawing small droplets of blood. Lucius let out a deep moan and Blaise licked it unapologetically, continuing his path.

Both the blonde's chests were covered in angry red bite marks, but both of them were high with pleasure. It was time to make his claim. Quickly, he used the energy he was feeding off of to create a blue fireball in his palm. Noting the small amount of fear in Draco's eyes, and the acceptance in Lucius', he managed, "Trust me." Letting none of the energy die, he turned his palms down and pressed the conjured fire into their thighs. Knowing it wouldn't hurt, he etched out the mark in his mind. As each line became apparent in his head, he could feel the fire drawing it expertly beneath his hands.

The mark itself was unlike anything and unique to himself. His clan mark inspired it but this was his. The _right_ side of it was a royal blue _crescent moon_. It was only a ¼ inch thick in the middle. On the open, or left, side of the crescent was a completion of the circle with a sliver of the same blue, drawn with the thickness of a needle point. Inside the circle was an array of green and silver fire. The final touch, a personal favorite of the Dracubus, was a tiny silver jewel in the green portion of the fire (for Draco) and the same size green jewel in the silver flames (for Lucius). With the final detail, his mates were claimed and Blaise finally lost his self-control.

**……………****.Sunday……………….**

The boys had come back, with Blaise looking much better. Draco was happy to see Ryider at least sitting in the same room as Sev and Remus when they got there. Then, the two Slytherins headed off to Draco's room for a little bit of _'relaxation.'_

However, it was a week later that everything turned interesting.

**………………………………………**

Ryider sat in front of the fire, listening to the swift marking of Severus' quill and Remus' steady breaths. His school books were scattered about haphazardly but he merely stared into the fire, unable to concentrate. It was only February and the air in the dungeons remained cold and unyielding.

He was still very insecure about his place with his mates but they had gone out of there way to assure him and he needed to try until he could truly show them how he felt. In fact, he'd been back in their rooms since last Saturday and he had yet to see them alone together. One of them was always with him. While his mind told him that wasn't right, both the creatures in him were possessive about what was theirs and ultimately drove his actions.

All except this one.

"Would you take me to Voldemort?" Ryider asked quietly, turning his body so both his mates could see him.

Remus and Severus looked up, the scratching of the quill stopping instantly. Both of them had looks of betrayal on their face that he could even think that.

"No." They both said together.

"I'm not asking."

"We can't." Severus said firmly. "We won't." Remus completed.

"I see." Ryider nodded before turning his attention back to the fire and his schoolwork. He still had another essay to go but it was no use now. He gathered his books and put them away. "I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. Please wake me for dinner." He headed to the bedroom.

"Why would he ask that Sev?"

"With him, I've found that everything will be answered eventually. I would not even try to understand him at the moment. I saddens me to think he truly believes we would do that but I cannot say for a fact that he doesn't."

"I know." Remus sighed. Slowly, they both managed not to lose themselves in depressing thoughts and continue with their previous tasks.

**…………****Bedroom………….**

Ryider drifted off to sleep slowly. He kept his mind blank, not for the purpose of Occluding (not that he was good enough anyway) but so it would be easier to direct his dreams. He let his mind feel the link he had with Voldemort and when he found the "doorway" he drifted into sleep, guiding himself down that path.

'_Tom.' Ryider called out casually._

_A young looking Tom came into view in response to his question. Ryider let his mind conjure up a sitting room across his mind so it was almost as though they were meeting in person._

'_Potter.'_

'_Malfoy. You may call me Ryider.'_

'_As you wish.' It was surprising to hear the Dark Lord talking so civilly but Ryider was sure it had to do with his new looks._

'_Have you thought on my proposition?' Ryider inquired, his Slytherin side coming out in preparation for battle, if needed._

'_I have. It seems in my interest to hear you out but I cannot say I believe your far fetched story. How did Harry Potter die? As I see it, he sits in front of me. Answer my questions and I will give you my answer.' Tom smiled a sweet smile, almost as though in triumph._

'_Swear to a Wizard's Oath and I will tell you everything.' The young Slytherin smirked._

'_Why?'_

'_I did not tell my own family the truth without such a bond. I will not tell you without one as well.'_

'_You intrigue me. Very Well. I swear on my magic that no one but me shall hear what is said here.'_

'_No one will be told in **any** way.'_

'_None in any way, I do hereby swear.'_

'_I accept your oath, Tom.'_

_Ryider gave a quick synopsis of what had happened, glossing over the more intimate moments._

'_I have a question Ryider.' Tom said._

'_Alright.'_

'_Why have my followers not turned you over to me?'_

'_Because they cannot without breaking the oath. When I told you I would not tell my own family without the oath, I was not exaggerating.'_

'_And how has Dumbledore not been able to expose your scheme when he was the one who separated you from your family.'_

'_He couldn't since I have answered him under Veritaserum.'_

'_Alright. Now, about your third demand. Bellatrix and Wormtail may not be my best servants but they are determined. I cannot kill them without reason.'_

_Ryider's dream-self smirked and provided all the "reason" he would need. 'Now, I need you to call a meeting tomorrow. Since my mates cannot take me, I will come of my own free will. Also, there are two others I would like to be marked with my mark.'_

'_As you will. I will send a portkey tomorrow morning that will bring you here to Riddle Manor at 7:00 PM sharp. That, I believe, is after dinner so there should be no problem. Now, who are the others you wish marked?'_

'_They are…'_

**……………****The Next Day………………**

The Portkey arrived at breakfast with a small note giving the activation code; _Uoi'notan Kult'ressin._ Ryider snorted at the translation. He had done some studying on the language Severus loved so much and it amused him how Voldemort had picked this particular phrase. In short, it meant Hell's Ruler.

At 6:30 PM, Ryider grabbed a black, unmarked robe. He cast a glamour on himself. He looked himself over in the mirror. His auburn blonde hair was now a deep raven with blue tips. His eyes were now a pale pink and his skin was darkened with a tan. Overall, he looked good.

When 7:00 rolled around, he spoke the password and felt sickening pull of the portkey behind his navel. Still, he hated it. He landed in an ungraceful heap on a beautifully wooden floor, his robe still covering his alter identity.

He stood and dusted himself off, keeping his hood up and his eyes open to observe the surroundings. He was greeted by a lone Death Eater, the white mask mocking him with its blank stare.

"Who are you?" Ryider asked, his voice low and to the point.

"I do not answer to you." The figure replied evenly.

"No, you answer to me. Do not insult my guests." Tom stated from the corner, his "Voldemort" persona visible to all.

"Forgive me, My Lord." He turned from Voldemort after a quick bow. "I am Rudolphus Lestrange."

"Ah, a favorite I have heard much about." Ryider's voice held a realm of importance. "Remove your mask so I may see your face."

Hesitantly, but efficiently, Rudolphus removed his mask and lowered his hood. Ryider stepped forward and ran a finger down the older man's face. Visibly, the Death Eater flinched but made no move to back away. Rudolphus had been in service for nearly twenty years, he knew better.

Ignoring the flinch, Ryider backed away again. "Right yourself." Turning to Voldemort, he spoke. "He will do nicely."

Voldemort nodded and beckoned Ryider to follow him. "This way. My servants will arrive soon enough and we may get this underway."

Voldemort led Ryider down to the Throne Room. Discreetly, Rudolphus followed them but kept his distance. The room was dank, not at all like the rest of the manor. The walls were stone, same as Hogwarts, but each wall was cracked with time. Tom's throne was at the head of the room, a single step leading up to it. It was clear that the step was to represent his importance and lordship over the others.

Snakes were engraved into the stone work, more frequented on the floor. Much like a snake pit. It was intriguing to say the least.

Ryider stood off to the side. His hood was up as he talked to Voldemort.

"Do you accept my terms, Tom?" Ryider's voice was low.

"I will. Would you like the pleasure of killing the two traitors?"

"I would. We'll just give them a taste of my power. Also, I have a mark in mind." Ryider described the mark he would be placing on those he wished stripped of Mosmordre. The main focus was a Devil's Fork. The outline of the design was a bitter coal black and the tips looked as though they had been dripped in blood. Wrapped around the Devil's Fork was a scaled version of a basilisk, the head resting next to the middle blade on the left hand side, baring its fangs to the world. At the bottom of the Fork were two lines parallel to each other. The first was ½'' up from the bottom of the Fork, which was covered by the tail of the Basilisk. About an 1/8'' below the first mark was a shorter line. Finally, below the tail was three blood red indents, as though the Devil's Fork had pierced the skin before its completion. "I will glamour it to look like the Dark Mark to those who do not possess either your mark or mine, for safety reasons."

Tom inclined his head and called for his followers.

**……………****In the Dungeons of Hogwarts…………………………**

Severus' mark burned harshly as his master called. He cursed as the potion he was working on was now ruined. He had dropped too many dragon scales into it. The supposed to be blue potion was not a smoky colour.

He moved quickly from his work room to his bedroom, to grab his cloak. It was there that he found Remus hunched over in agony. "Remus?"

"He calls."

"I know. Take my spare robe. Do not say anything and call upon your memories for protocol. Let us leave."

Remus followed the instructions as though he learned them yesterday. It had been years and yet he knew what he had to do. They moved quickly to the outside of the wards and Severus duel apparated them towards the call. Luckily, they arrived amidst the other Death Eaters. Not first, but not last.

**……………………****Back at Riddle Manor………………………..**

Ryider watched with detached fascination as hundreds of followers flooed in.

"What is your name?" Tom asked beside him.

"Uoi'notan Mirshann. They will address me as Master Mirshann. I take kindly to nothing else."

"Hell's Angel. It suits you. Very Well. What does your mark represent?"

"It was said long ago that witches and wizards were followers of the Muggle version of Lucifer. I figured if they wanted a Devil, I would give them one."

Tom smirked at the irony before inclining his head. Suddenly, he heard Ryider speak up again.

"I have one more request."

"What is that?" Voldemort smiled, very amused at how his followers flinched. Though he knew they could not hear the conversation and their masks covered them, their reactions were easily read.

"I would like to talk to you about my father and brother. There are some things I need settled before this night is finished."

"After the meeting you may have my time."

"As you wish, _Master Tom_." He smirked and gave a mock bow, which was very obvious to those watching.

"Do _not_ call me that." Voldemort hissed.

"I will call you as I please. Now get this meeting started." Ryider turned from him, and watched the Death Eaters. He listened intently for his introduction.

"My followers, we have a new member with us and much business to attend to." The Death Eaters shifted nervously, business was not always a good thing. "He," Voldemort gestured to the glamour covered Ryider, who had yet to drop his hood. "is my equal and you will give him the respect he deserves. I introduce to you, Uoi'notan Mirshann."

Unable to stop themselves, both Severus and Remus coughed, completely understanding the meaning of the name. "Severus, step forward." Severus did as he was told, Remus remaining where he was. The Potions Master knelt and kissed his master's robes before rolling back onto his heels, his head staying bowed. "What do you find so humorous, Severus?" His Lord hissed.

"I'm sorry Milord. I meant no disrespect. The name is of the old language and it was a shock is all." Voldemort looked pleased at the answer but as he went to cast, what Severus presumed, Crucio, Master Mirshann stopped him.

"I will take care of him." The thought alone was frightening to all as they did not know who this person was. "Severus, drop your mask and stand." Severus did as asked. Ryider placed a hand up to cup his face, very aware when Rudolphus flinched in the ranks. "You will do nicely as well. Now put the mask back on and retreat to your place. You may not be so safe next time." The raven haired man wasted no time in doing as he was bid. He did not wish to push his luck.

"Wormtail. Bellatrix. Step forward." They both followed the same routine Severus had moments before. Each believing to be rewarded. His next words determined a far different fate. "It seems we have two traitors in our midst. I do not take kindly to being double crossed." Ryider could feel the changes in his mates, knowing they thought they were doomed with each word Voldemort spoke and believing they were to be handed to Peter and Bella. He knew it was widely thought that they were his favorites. "Master Mirshann, please do the honor and show everyone what we do to those who make themselves our enemy."

Ryider dropped his hood so they could see his merciless eyes as he extracted his long awaited revenge. Even under glamour, there was no hiding the hate in his now pink eyes. Never pulling his wand, he proved why he was the Dark Lord's equal.

Waving his hand, without his lips ever moving, he knocked the two servants from their positions, their faces covered in cuts. It resembled the cutting curse greatly with the exception of the active singing of the wounds' edges. Without waiting, and reveling in their screams, he turned his attention onto Wormtail first. He conjured a hot poker, and with great ease, traced the thing down the center of the wizard's robes. Slowly, he headed south until he castrated the poor excuse of a man. Next, he used Crucio a few times before turning to Voldemort. "Put him in the dungeon. The blood loss and burns will kill him soon enough. He is not worth my time to cast the killing curse." With a wave of their Lord's hand, Bellatrix was the only one left.

She lay there, her screams succeeded by only whimpers and shameless begging. "_Ramoth_." He growled. The curse was one of his own making. It was meant to resemble the Dementors but amplify the effect nearly ten times. No one sane could last thirty seconds and those already insane would become catatonic in mere minutes. He stopped the curse shy of three minutes and listened to her begging.

"Please, master. I am here to serve. I would betray neither."

"No, you murder brethren and family. You are lucky you have lived this long." He continued the onslaught, alternating between the Dementor curse and Crucio. Then he bound her magic. "You will die as a Squib. I will keep you alive for now. I need a toy to play with." His voice was damn near hissing and it sent chills down everyone's back. She, too, was sent to the dungeons.

No one would cross either Master. Lord Voldemort had been frightening enough. Master Mirshann gave a whole new meaning to fear.

"Next, Master Mirshann has decided to mark a few of you. You may call who you will."

_In his head, Ryider contacted _ _Tom quickly. 'Do you wish me to compromise Remus? You know your orders to remain secret as I have given you back your memories in my peace offering.'_

'_No. We need him.'_

'_Alright.' He cut the link._ "Rudolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape as well as your companion, and Theodore Nott. The rest of you are dismissed." As one, those not called disappeared.

They moved forward and bowed.

"Do not fear me. If you play nice, I will not harm you." He mocked. For as caring as he had been as Harry Potter, it felt good to let the darkness out every once and a while. Especially if one was pissed off at his mates.

"Severus, Rudolphus, and Theodore, show me your marks." They pulled up their robe sleeves and revealed them. Ryider tapped each one of them and formed a link as he chanted his spell.

"_Temerarius meus vindicatum , validus quod temerarus  
Nostrum iunctio links quoque decades vetus  
Link cruor of vinco duos  
Quod audite dico pro utriusque es verus _

_Take vestigium super vestri armo  
Per mos iam tied ut vestri  
veneficus redimio vestri animus ut mei  
Capio of nusquam magis _

_Link animus ut mihi quod mei  
Adveho ut Ego sic mos  
Renuo vires of vinco  
Quod vestri vita vadum forfeit exaro_"

The Latin rolled off his tongue easily and the mark he had described to Tom appeared in place of the Dark Marks. When he finished, he addressed them. "You are mine, first and foremost. You obey both your Lord and your Master. You cannot hide from him nor me and I am not a merciful as your Lord is. Dismissed." They left and Remus remained bowed before him. "Remove your mask Remus." Ryider repeated the procedure and gave him his orders. "You are to remain secret, as you were when you were marked before. Do not fail and watch Dumbledore. The traitors tonight were warnings. Next time will be worse. Leave us." With a nod, Remus apparated to Hogwarts, leaving only Lord Voldemort and Master Mirshann.

In the empty room, they both changed back into there respective selves. Lord Voldemort became Tom (his younger self that Ryider met) and Ryider dropped his glamour.

They adjourned to a sitting room in the manor, Tom changing back to his youthful self and pouring them both a liberal amount of scotch. "You wanted to speak of your family."

"Yes. As I'm sure you know, Lucius and Draco are mates to the Zabini heir, Blaise. He, I have no doubt, has marked them and is probably fighting the same battle I was. He does not want them marked by another. I wish to have Blaise do the same ritual I have. They would bare only his mark but it would be tied into yours so they could answer the call."

"I see your point. If you know for certain it will keep them tied to me and under the same spell work Mosmordre provides, I will allow it. Do you wish to inform them?"

"I can."

"Go to it. I will contact you with the next meeting time. It is getting late. You should head back before you are missed."

"Goodnight Tom."

"Goodnight and do not call me that." His words met only silence and the crack of apparition.

**…………………………………**

The following day, Ryider decided to have a little fun with his mates. Okay, so it was cruel but he would make it up to them…eventually.

He was sitting on the couch reading and he waited until he had a clear view of Remus' arm before making his move. Before the amber eyed man could blink, Ryider was in front of him, holding his arm…with the sleeve up. Clear as day, was his mark. Well, the Dark Mark but he could see through the glamour so yeah. Silently he broke the glamour, knowing the other two wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Who marked you?" He growled angrily. Man, he should have been an actor.

Both Remus' and Severus' eyes grew large as they stumbled for an explanation.

"I can smell him on you. You didn't tell me. Why?" He growled again, silently enjoying as they stumbled for words when they usually had such an extensive vocabulary.

"Ryider, you know we work for the Dark Lord. We had no choice." Severus tried to placate him.

"This is not the Dark Lord's signature. This is someone new. You were marked **_after_** I claimed you."

"I--we. Dammit, we had no choice. I'm sorry and so is Remus. I don't know what to say." Severus sighed in defeat.

"I know." At his statement, both men turned to him in wide eyes.

"You …knew. And you scared the hell out of us with your rampage." Remus shuddered.

"Eh, figured I had to tell you anyway and you deserved it for not telling me outright." He smiled and tapped his forehead three times before waving his hand in front of himself. There, in Hogwarts, stood Master Mirshann.

"You…" Severus couldn't even find the words. "That was **_you_**? You were the one who scared the hell out of all of us **_and_** tortured Bellatrix and Wormtail?"

"They deserved it." He shrugged. "Those are two animals I will never feel remorse for. Though, it was amusing to see you outright snicker at my name. I chose it because I knew you understood it…Okay, for other reasons too. Enjoy the show?" He gave a mock bow.

"Are you losing yourself Ryider?" Remus asked gently.

"Yes and no. I will do what I must to take down the Order and such. However, I will not become Tom and torture people without good reason. Beyond that, only time will tell. Are you mad at me?" Suddenly, he wasn't so sure of himself.

"I wish you would have told us but we understand; or, at least, we're trying to."

"Alright, now I want you two to meet me in the bedroom in five minutes. I have a surprise for you." Ryider glided from the room to prepare their surprise. He just hoped he could handle it as well.

**………****………**

Ryider had undressed down to his boxers as soon as the door had shut and now he sat on the edge of the bed. Patiently, he waited for his mates to come in. Ryider knew that he had been an ass lately and he was ready, or so he hoped, to make it up to them and give them what they deserve.

Sighing, he moved up to the top of the bed and laid propped up against the pillows. Now he just had to wait. He closed his eyes in anticipation and fell into a light sleep.

When Remus and Severus finally opened the door some twenty minutes later, they found a tense, and almost naked Ryider spread out across the duvet.

"He was waiting for us wasn't he? Do you think he is ready?" The ex werewolf whispered to his mate so Ryider wouldn't over hear. Damn the Headmaster for keeping them.

"I think he was, and is." Severus replied.

Ryider stirred as he felt Remus' arms slip around his shoulders. Waking quickly, with a smirk playing on his lips, he pressed them against the older man's mouth.

Together, they made sweet love.

Casting a cleansing charm, Severus tiredly pulled Ryider close to him while Remus wrapped his arms around him from the front. Safe and entwined in each other's arms, the three fell drifted off into dreams of contentment.

**………………………………………**

**A/N:** Rudolphus and Theodore Nott will be explained…when we get to it… As usual, the Ritual and its poem is property of Joji and Corilithon. It is in Drow, from DnD, which we don't own. Here is the translation.

_Heed my claim, strong and bold  
Our connection links to decades old  
Link the bloods of Masters two  
And hear the calls for both are true_

_Take the mark upon your arm  
My will now tied to yours  
The magiks bind your soul to mine  
I take of nothing more_

_Link the souls to me and mine  
Come when I so will  
Refuse the might of masters  
And your life shall forfeit till_


End file.
